Harry Potter: Angels From The Future
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finnaly coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. Ok now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finnaly coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when is dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

Hermione ran into the hospital wing followed by Ron and Ginny. Hermione threw herself on the side of the bed crying hysterically, "why, why Harry, why did you die on me, why now" she cried.

"Hermione please calm down" Professro Dumbledore asked.

"Calm down how can I calm down, Harry is dead, he promised me he would never leave me and he is now dead" Hermione screamed at the professor.

"Please at least long enough to hear how he died" Professor Dumbledore asked.

A teary eyed Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked at Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey also looked at him wanting to know how Harry died. He made sure everyone was listening, "well in order to understand my position you need to go back to the beginning" he said.

"We don't want to have a history lesson" Hermione yelled.

"What Hermione don't want to learn something" Ron joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up Ronald I'm not in the mood for your jokes" Hermione said.

"Sorry just trying to lighten up the mood a little" Ron defended.

"Well, it started the night Harry's parents was killed by Voldemort, you see there was a lot of people wanting to adopt him Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Molly are the most notable ones of the people who tried to adopt him" he stopped to let this sink in with everyone.

"Wait all these people wanted to adopt him, yet you sent him to live with the people who tried to kill him on a daily basis" Hermione asked confused.

"Well considering the fact that, Peter was the one who gave his parents location away to Voldemort I couldn't leave him with that traitor, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, no one knew where Remus was at the time, and Snape doesn't like Harry cut out almost everyone but Molly and McGonagall, but before I could ask any of them to watch over Harry I found a letter from Lily stuck in Harry's shirt telling me to send him to live with his aunt and uncle" Dumbledore explained. After making sure everyone was still with him he continued, "after awhile I realized that they wasn't treating him fairly so I had McGonagall watch over him as much as she could, mostly healing him when ever he was hurt" he told them.

"Why did you continue to send him back to them though" Ginny asked.

"Because he needed to understand what it was like to be lonely to understand how important it was to keep what friends he had close and do everything he could to protect them, now once he started Hogwarts I trained him in secret to be able to defeat Voldemort, even going as far as to make things in his life happen to give him experience he would need to defeat him" Dumbledore said.

"You manipulated him into your personal solder" Hermione asked.

"Its not as it seems" Dumbledore said.

Hermione pulled her wand out and held it to his neck, "you don't know what I think, but I know exactly what you did, you saw a chance to kill Voldemort without having to do it yourself because your the one who trained him when no one else would, you created Voldemort and tried to use Harry to kill him" she said.

"No I didn't" Dumbledore said.

"That's what it sound like your did to me" McGonagall said.

"Why don't you finish telling us how Harry died" Hermione said.

"Well everything that happened at the school over the years was my way of training Harry, although I didn't count on you being there with him all those times Hermione, but him finding the stone, the hideout that Salazar made, being in the Gryffindor house, those duels with Draco, almost everything you can think of I made happen" Dumbledore said.

"How did he die though" Hermione screamed at him.

"Harry came to me about Snape spying on a conversation I was having with McGonagall about how we was going to deal with the war, when I confronted Snape on this he attacked me, I thought Harry was gone, but as Snape sent a spell at me Harry ran into the room and jumped in front of me" Dumbledore said sadly.

"So did you kill him" Hermione asked.

"Huh" Dumbledore said.

"Snape did you kill him" Hermione yelled.

"No, he ran in the confusion of Harry taking his spell" Dumbledore said.

"So you doomed us all, we can't fight against Snape and Voldemort" Ginny said.

"Maybe not Ginny" Hermione said looking at Harry's motionless face.

"What do you mean" Ginny asked.

"Harry once told me I'm the exact opposite of him whenit comes to spells and fighting, he is strictly offensive with a good understanding of charms and potions, I'm a defensive fighter with a mastery of charms and potions, even more so than Snape, if you give me time I will come up with away to kill both Snape and Voldemort, but I will need your help" Hermione said.

"I can't I'll just slow you down" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her young friend, "Harry believed in both me and you, I believe in you, do you believe in me" she asked.

Ginny looked down for a minute, "I would fight by your side even if it cost me my life" she said finally.

"So will I" Ron said.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey both nodded, "you have us by your side also Hermione" they said.

"We will win this war for Harry" Hermione said.

Dumbledore watched them with a spark in his eye, "I'm going to my office to think on everything that happened" he said then walked out.

Everyone turned as he started to walk out, "if only we could go back in the past and stop Harry before he went back into that room" Ginny mummbled.

Hermione turned and intently looked at Ginny, "what did you just say" she asked.

"Um, if only we could stop him from going back into the room" she said nervously.

"That's great Ginny, why didn't I think of this before" Hermione said in excitement.

"Um, did I miss something" Ron asked as Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore turned to look at the girl as if she was crazy.

Hermione ignored them and grabbed her bag, digging through it she threw all kinds of books and scrolls on the floor, "found it" she said and opened a scroll and started to read it.

"Um Hermione are you OK" Ginny asked.

"Me and Harry grew up fairly close to each other but we never knew it until last summer, he then said that if he could go back and change one thing in the past he would have tried to become friends with me sooner, I was so touched that he would do that just to be friends longer that I started to read up on all spells that included time travel, somehow I found a spell created by Salazar Slytherin, he never finished the spell, but when done it would allow up to 3 people to go back in time, they will retain most of what they learned, but the knowledge of the future would be forgotten after 3 days, I studied charms all year when I was free in order to complete the spell" she said showing them the spell.

Everyone looked at it, "Hermione do you know the risks of using this spell" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and I'm using it whether you like it or not" Hermione declared.

"You can't" Professor McGonagall said.

"Why not" Hermione snapped.

"You don't have the power to hold it long enough to go back far enough in the past to make a change to the future, I'll do it and you can go back" the professor told her.

"Wait, let me, its the least I can do for the pains I caused everyone, I can hold it long enough so you can go back until 6 months before you started to come to school" Dumbledore said.

"That's back far enough" Hermione said.

"I'm going with you" Ginny said.

"You will need someone in high places you trust, so I'll go back also" Professor McGonagall said.

"I suggest we write down everything we know as soon as we get back" Hermione said.

"Lets do the spell in 3 hours" Dumbledore said.

"Fine with me" Ginny said.

Hermione took out some scrolls and pointed her wand at them. Ginny noticed what she was doing and did the same, soon they both was holding a ton of scrolls with everything they learned since they have been in Hogwarts written down on them.

*-*

_How was this, should I continue or not? Scen said he will try an update at least 3 of his stories by tomorrow. I'm re-reading the books so I can make sure I get all the information right so my story will make since. Next chapter will start with Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall arriving in the past. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. Ok now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finnaly coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Hello here is my second chapter, I know I said they would arrive back to 6 months before they started Hogwarts, but I decided to make it 2 years before they started Hogwarts so they could use this time to start their training. We all know Harry could use as much training as possible if he is to win this war._

_Into the Past_

Hermione and Ginny sat next to Harry's bed waiting for Dumbledore to return, "Don't forget to introduce me and Harry as soon as possible" Ron said.

"For the last time Ron we wont" Hermione said.

McGonagall walked into the room, "are you both ready" she asked.

"Yes" Hermione and Ginny responded.

"McGonagall give this to Harry when you see him, it will make him the right size he should be, we all know he was terrible lacking in size when he started coming to Hogwarts" Madam Pomfrey said.

"I will thank you" McGonagall said.

"You got the scroll I gave you" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yea, I will give it to the past you as soon as possible" McGonagall said.

"Good, those spells will help greatly in the war" Madam Pomfrey said.

Dumbledore walked into the room, "everyone ready" he asked.

"Yes" the three replied.

Dumbledore took out his wand and swung it a few times while enchanting the long spell. White and black sparks shot out of his wand towards McGonagall, Ginny, and Hermione, the last thing they saw was Ron for some odd reason reaching out to them before everything was black.

*-*-*

Professor looked up from her desk as her world went fuzzy then cleared, "Professor is something wrong" one of her students asked.

"I'm class is desmissed for the day" she told the class, all of who cheered as they left. Once they was gone she went into her robe and pulled out all the scrolls that was in them. She read the title of them, "Professor is something wrong" Dumbledore asked from the door.

"No, everything is fine, just feeling a little below the weather, I'm going to Pomfrey" McGonagall said.

"Good, wouldn't want one of the best professors here getting sick would we" Dumbledore asked.

"We wouldn't" McGonagall said and walked out of her class followed by Dumbledore.

*-*-*

Ginny blinked as her motherwaved her hand in front of her face, "Ginny answer me" she said.

"Huh" she asked.

"Oh thank god, I thought I lost you" her mother said.

"Sorry" Ginny said.

"Bloody what was that about" her brother asked.

Ginny looked at him, "I had a vision of the future, at least I think it was a vision" she said.

"How can you have a vision, your not even trained enough to understand how a vision works" Ron asked.

Ginny ignored her annoying youngest older brother, "mom can I see your wand" she asked.

"Absolutely not" her mother said.

"Whats the worse that could happen Molly, like Ronald said she isn't trained in magic yet" her father said.

"Fine, but your responsible for whatever damage she makes Arthur" Molly said.

"Deal" he replied.

Ginny took the wand from her mother and closed her eyes, when she opened them she pointed the wand at her brother, "hey don't point that thing at me" he yelled.

"Shut up Ron" Ginny said as she continued to concentrate, _wingardium leviosa_ she said. For a minute nothing happened, then Ron slowly started to raise into the air.

Molly and Arthur looked at Ginny as she held their youngest son in the air, 'how are you doing that, where did you learn that spell" Molly demanded.

"I don't know, I just did it" Ginny said.

"Maybe I can explain" McGonagall said as she appeared in the house.

*-*-*

"Look the hermit fell again" a girl said as a group started to laugh at her.

"What your going to run home crying to mommy again" another girls asked while laughing.

Hermione stood up and glared at the girls, "oh I think she is mad" another laughed.

"Oh no, what will we do" another laughed.

"Shut up" Hermione said.

The girls just laughed at her, "I said shut up" Hermione yelled sending out a force of magic that pushed all the girls back into the mud. Hermione at the moment didn't care how it happened because all she was worried about was these girls getting what they deserved.

She started to approach them when someone put a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione your cousin is here to see you" the person said.

Hermione turned, "Moine" the girl said as she ran and hugged her.

"Ginny McGonagall" Hermione said in shock.

"Don't worry, I was confused at first also, but now everything makes sense" Ginny said.

"Lets go you two" McGonagall said.

They started to walk away, "hey you ruined my new dress" one of the girls yelled.

Ginny turned around, "unless you want me to ruin your face leave my cousin alone" she threatened.

"Well maybe you want to pay for it" the girl asked.

Ginny walked up to her and punched her in the noise, "pay for that" she said and walked away.

*-*-*

"Mum, I'm home" Hermione called as she opened the front door.

"In the kitchen angel" her mother called back.

Hermione led Ginny and McGonagall into the kitchen, "oh you brought friends home" her mother asked while trying to hide her surprise and excitement for her daughter.

"Yea, this is Ginny my best friend and McGonagall a professor, Ginny McGonagall this is my mum Monica" Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you" McGonagall said.

"Like wise" Monica said smiling as she shook her hand.

"Hiya, I hope you don't mind us intruding" Ginny said.

"Any friend of my angels is always welcome in my home" Monica told her.

"I'm sure your wondering why a professor came home with your daughter" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I am curious, a student doesn't bring a professor home without letting their parents know before hand" Monica said.

"I'll explain it all, but is Mr. Granger home" McGonagall asked.

"Call me William, Mr. Granger is my father" Hermione's father said coming into the kitchen to find out who the extra voices was.

"Dad" Hermione said and hugged him.

"How is my angel, I see you finally brought a friend home" he said hugging her back.

"Hello I'm Ginny" she said.

"Nice to meet you" William said.

"Now you was going to explain why you came home with my daughter" Monica asked.

"Mum" Hermione said.

"What, I expect you to bring a friend home, I always wanted to meet one of your friends, but meeting a professor isn't high on my to do lists" Monica said.

"Is there something you want to tell us" William asked Hermione.

Hermione hesitated as she fumbled through all her memories, "Hermione is a witch" Ginny blurted out.

William and Monica looked at Ginny, "sweetie witches doesn't exist" Monica said.

"Its easier if Hermione show you, then I will explain everything" McGonagall said pulling her wand out.

"Whats with the stick" William asked.

McGonagall handed the wand to Hermione who hesitantly took it, she pointed the wand towards the tray of celery sticks that her mom was cutting up for her after school snack, _accio_, she said and soon the tray floated in the air and flew to Hermione's waiting hand. She gave McGonagall back her wand and ate a celery stick. William just looked at his daughter completely shocked. Monica looked at her daughter then fainted, luckily for her McGonagall stood next to her ready to catch her in case she fainted.

Monica woke up minutes later to find herself laying on the couch with Hermione kneeling at her side with a wet rag, "mum are you OK" she asked.

"I had the weirdest dream, you had a stick in your hand then you made the celery I was cutting fly to you" she said.

"That wasn't a dream, I really can do magic, I'm a witch mum, Ginny is a witch and professor McGonagall is a witch" Hermione said.

"How is this possible, witches is just a fairy tale, just stories I made up for you when you was a kid because they interested you so much" Monica asked.

"Maybe I can explain" McGonagall said.

"Yes, I think you need to explain this" William said.

"Well long ago muggle's, witches, and wizards lived in the world without any barriers or hiding from each other, now like with muggle's..." she was cut off.

"What is a muggle" Monica asked.

"Someone without magic" Hermione said.

"Oh" Monica said.

"So like I was saying, as with muggle's there are some bad witches and wizards who tried to use their powers to harm muggles and weaker witches and wizards, the magical police tried to keep them undercontrol, but in 1692 the the muggle's started to attack the witches and wizards, of course they may have been provoked, but it resulted in the Salem Witch Trials, where anyone who was suspected of being a witch or wizard was killed without reason, this happened all over the world, a group of wizards and witches got together and created what we wizards and witches now live in, its made to separate us and keep us both safe from the other, but that don't stop wizards or witches from coming to your realm" McGonagall stopped to make sure they was still with her, "now although it is strickly forbidden to use magic in the muggle realm many have still done it, some for good some for bad, everyone is punished depending on what spell they use, for instance that spell Hermione used I will not be punished, but if I was to attack someone I would be sent to Azkaban, which is the prison for witches and wizards" she finished.

It took a minute for Monica and William to absorb everything, when they did Monica was the first to speak, "so how is it that my angel can use magic" she asked.

"Being magical has nothing to do with your parents or family tree, at birth everyone has the potential to be magical, its just like when you have a 50 percent chance of having a girl or boy, that kid has a 50 percent chance of having magic, some more potent than other, like Hermione here has the potential to be the most powerful witch since Rowena Ravenclaw" McGonagall said.

Monica laid back down and tried to get a complete understanding on everything. William who was still quiet got up and walked to the phone, "I'm calling off" he said.

Hermione walked over to the door and grabbed her bag then back to the couch and sat in front of it, "what are all those scrolls" Monica asked confused looking in her bag as she went through it.

"Mum I know what you heard is a lot but there is more you need to know" Hermione said.

"I don't think I can handle anymore surprises" Monica said.

"Mum please just listen" Hermione asked.

"I will always listen, just don't expect it to go over to well with me" she told her daughter.

"There is a war going on in the magical realm and I'm part of it" she said.

"What no way, absolutely not, you will not be going anywhere near that place, especially if there is a war going n" Monica yelled.

"Mum please" Hermione asked.

"No" Monica said.

"But, we need Hermione" Ginny said.

"No, she is my entire life, I will not let her go to her death, as long as I'm alive she will never step foot into the magical realm until the war is over" Monica said leaving out no room to discuss it.

"Mum please, they need me" Hermione begged.

"I need you" Monica said.

"You always said you want me to be the best I can be, how can I do that if I can't go to the magical world" Hermione asked.

"Oh you can go, just not while they are having a war" Monica said.

"I agree with your mother on this one, you are to important to us both to lose you in a realm we can't come to" William said hanging up the phone.

"But without me there is no hope to win the war" Hermione said.

"They have been having this war before you and was doing fine, they will do fine without you" Monica said.

"If I may say something" McGonagall asked.

"What" Monica asked.

"The leader of the side we are fighting is named Voldemort, he will stop at nothing to make sure he is the ruler of both the muggle and magical worlds, with all due respect if Hermione doesn't come to the magical realm you risk Voldemort coming to your doorstep to find and kill her" McGonagall said.

"We will move, he will never find her" Monica said.

"That wont work, everyone who is magical is entered in the wizardry log, when they move its recorded, if he ever gets a hold of the ministry of magic he will hunt you down and kill you" McGonagall said.

"I don't care, I will kill him myself if he attempts to harm my daughter" Monica said.

"Please, I need Hermione, she taught me everything I know, she is my best friend, without her I would have been dead along time ago" Ginny said.

Monica looked at her, "what are you talking about, Hermione never even mentioned your name, until today I even aware she had any friends" she asked.

"That's because until today I didn't have any friends" Hermione whispered.

"Oh my little angel" Monica said and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Hermione tried to stop her tears but couldn't, "mum please you have to let me go, I never had any friends until I went to Hogwarts the first time" she said.

"What do you mean the first time" William asked.

"The three of us came back to the past to change the future, there are things we know now that can help us win the war, if I'm not allowed to go then the entire world is going to be enslaved by someone who will kill kids just for the fun of it, he will rape women until they bleed to death, he will torture men just for the fun of it" Hermione said.

"Are you this important to them" Monica asked.

"Without her we wouldn't have been able to come back to the past to change and save the future" McGonagall said.

"Fine, she can go, but she have to come home every holiday and write twice a week" Monica said.

"I'll make sure she does" McGonagall said.

"When will she need to leave" William asked.

"In 2 years when she turns 11" McGonagall said.

"These are going to be the best 2 years of your life" Monica said.

"Your the best parents ever" Hermione said as she hugged her mother.

"Now that we have this settled, I need to make a trip to see how Harry is doing" McGonagall said.

"Harry, on my god how could I have forgot, we need to go see him now" Hermione screamed.

"Who is this Harry person" William asked.

"He is one of my other best friends, his parents was killed by Voldemort when he was only a few months old, Voldemort tried to kill him also but couldn't, he now lives with his aunt and uncle, but they are the most abusive people you will ever meet" Hermione said.

"Well lets go see your friend" Monica said as she stood up.

*-*-*

The 5 arrived at the house Harry stayed in and got out of William's car, "if you would allow me, I could modify your car with a few charms that will make it hold more than its supposed to" McGonagall said.

"Really, that would be cool" William said.

"Come on mum" Hermione said as she and Ginny ran up to the front door and knocked at the same time.

'SMACK' they heard, "Harry what did I tell you about burning my lunch" they heard someone yell.

"I didn't burn it, its supposed to look like that" they heard someone who they instantly know was Hary.

"Mum Harry burnt my lunch again" they heard the first boy yell.

"Harry how dare you burn my precious son's lunch, your just like that bitch of a mother who had you" they heard a lady yell.

"My mum wasn't a bitch" Harry yelled.

'SMACK', "how dare you raise your voice in my house, get in your cupboard and don't come out for a week" the lady said. They then heard some noises and a door shut before Ginny looked worriedly at Hermione who had the same worried expression on her face.

"Whats wrong girls, did you knock" William asked as he, Monica, and McGonagall walked up to them.

William knocked on the door, "coming" they heard. Shortly the door was opened, "can I help you" the lady asked.

"Does Harry Potter live here" William asked.

The lady looked at them, "I don't know a Harry Potter sorry you have the wrong address" she said.

"Oh sorry, lets go girls" William said as the three turned to walk away.

"Your lying" Ginny said.

"Excuse me" the lady said.

"She said your lying" Hermione repeated for her.

"Girls what are you doing" Monica asked.

Ginny grabbed McGonagall's wand from her pocket and ran into the house with Hermione before the adults could say something. They ran down the hallway and stopped infront of a small door next to the steps, "hey what are you doing" a chubby boy asked.

"Move" Ginny said holding the wand out.

"Make me" the boy said.

"Ginny don't" Hermione said.

"Yea listen to the big teethed girl" the boy laughed.

"Here Hermione" Ginny gave her the wand and ran to the boy and punched him in the face, "don't you ever talk about my friend or I will make sure your face is never recognized" she said.

Hermione pointed the wand at the door, "hey get out of my house or I will call the police" the lady said.

"Call them, we don't care" Ginny said.

"Fine if that's what you want" the lady said and walked to the phone.

"Hermione and Ginny what are you doing attacking these people" Monica demanded marching up to them, "come with me this instant" she added and grabbed them both by the ear and started to drag them away.

"Wait he is in here" Ginny said.

"I don't want to hear it, you both could be arrested for assault" Monica said.

Hermione quickly pointed the wand at the door, _alohomora_, she said and the lock on the door popped off and it slowly opened. Everyone in the room looked at the door, the chubby boy and his mum looked at the door in horror and shock, "I can come out aunt Petunia" someone from the inside asked.

Petuniadropped the phone and ran to the door and quickly shut and locked it. She turned and looked at the others, "I left the TV on" she tried to lie.

The police came to the door, "we got a call from this house" the female police asked.

"The has someone trapped in the cupboard" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

"How absurd, who would keep someone in a cupboard" Petunia asked.

"Well you wouldn't be against opening it would you" the police asked walking up to the cupboard.

"Well I would but I lost the key" Petunia said.

"Here it is" Ginny said getting a key off the table near the cupboard.

"Well, now its found open the cupboard" the police said.

"No I don't want to" Petunia said.

Hermione held the wand and whispered the spell and the door opened again, "looks like it wasn't locked after all" the police said.

Petunia jumped in front of the door, "no need to look in there, its dark, damp, and not cleaned" she said.

"I can come out now" Harry asked.

"Quiet" Petunia tried to whisper.

"Ma'am please move from the door" the police asked.

"No, this is my house, get out" Petunia said.

"If you don't move I will arrest you" the officer said.

"For what" Petunia challenged.

"For interfering with an investigation, if you have nothing to hide then I will be leaving, after I look in the cupboard" the police said.

Hermione and Ginny ran past the police and Petunia and into the cupboard, "Harry" they said.

Harry backed up into the corner, "who are you am I in trouble" he asked.

"No, your not in trouble, we are here to help you, come out" Ginny said.

Harry shook his head and tried to move further into the cupboard. Hermione crawled closer, "please don't be scared, we want to be your friends" she said.

"Really" he asked in surprise.

"Yes we do" Hermione said.

"Want to go eat with us" Ginny asked.

Harry thought about it, "I get to eat whatever I want" he asked.

"Whatever you want, how much you want" Ginny said.

"I wont get in trouble for leaving" he asked.

"No, we will protect you from whoever tries to hurt you" Hermione said.

Harry thought about it again then crawled closer. The three then crawled out the cupboard and the police looked at Harry then back at Petunia, "your under arrest for locking a boy in a cupboard, and from what I can tell massive abuse and neglect" she said and forced her up against the wall and put some handcuffs on her.

"What is going on, why are you people in my house" someone yelled from the door.

"Vernon you have to help me, these crazy people are trying to arrest me" Petunia said.

"Unhand my wife" Vernon said.

"Sir do you also spend most of your time in this house" another officer asked.

"Yes, I pay the bills, buy the food, everything in here belongs to me" Vernon said.

"Then your under arrest for having a boy trapped in a cupboard" the police said.

"What I had nothing to do with that" Vernon yelled.

"Yea safe it for the judge, its your words against his and all his scars" the police said and dragged him out the house and put him in the back of the car.

The lady police turned to Harry and the chubby boy, "you two will come with us until we find a foster home for you to stay in" she said.

"Wait, can Harry stay with us until he goes to court" Monica surprised everyone by asking.

The police looked at her, "who are you" she asked.

"Monica Granger, I'm a dentist, my daughter Hermione and her friend Ginny are the two who brought this abuse to light, I would like to be his guardian until one is found for him" she said.

The police thought, "sure, I will need your address so I can send you the court date and time, also you will need to get his records and bring them to court" she said.

"Thank you" Monica said as she gave her a card with her address on it.

The police walked out with Petunia and her son. Hermione turned to her mum, "why did you do that, you didn't have to" she asked.

"I know, but he has been through a lot already in his life, and what you tell me is true then he needs to be around people who will treat him with love and respect, besides I already told you that your friends are always welcome in our home" Monica said.

William walked up to the nervous Harry and knelt down to his size, "I'm William nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand.

Harry looked at him then his hand, "Harry Potter" he said and slowly reached out to his hand to shake it.

"Not bad, but could be better, your arms have no muscle in them, I have a lot of work in front of me with you Harry, but don't worry, stick with me and I will have you in perfect health within the year" William promised.

Monica looked at them, "he always wanted a son" she whispered in Hermione's ear.

Hermione looked at her mother, "what do you mean" she asked.

"We have been talking about having another kid" she said.

"Really I can't wait" Hermione said.

"Well lets get going, he need new clothes, and we have to schedule some checkups for him, I have our angel in my schedule tomorrow, I'll take remove her and put Harry in her spot to check his teeth, it looks like he might need braces" William said.

"Lets take him to eat first, your scaring him with all this boring talk" Monica said.

"I'll leave you then, Ginny I'll be back later to take you home" McGonagall said.

"Do you have to leave" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I need to get things together so Harry can start his studies" McGonagall said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Daigon Ally_

A week later McGonagall, the Grangers, Ginny, and Harry was sitting in court. Harry was sitting next to McGonagall, Hermione and Ginny tried there best but the court wouldn't allow them to sit with them so they was stuck sitting directly behind Harry with Monica and William. The Dursleys sat across them with their lawyer as they glared at Harry, "OK the trail of Harry James Potter vs the Dursleys will now begin, how do the Dursleys plead" the judge asked.

"Not guilty" their lawyer said.

"Will the defense of Mr. Potter please state their case" the judge asked.

McGonagall walked up to the front of the court, "Before I begin I will like to bring Harry's records to the attention of everyone here" she said.

"Proceed" the judge said.

McGonagall went to her briefcase and pulled out a folder, "I have here a record of Mr. Potters since he was a baby, the first thing I would like bring to light is that Mr. Potter have not had any type of visit to a doctor in the last 5 years, no physical, no dental, not even to get his glasses, which after being examined by a doctor it was determined that he should have had proper glasses a long time ago" she stated.

The judge turned to the Dursleys lawyer, "how do you respond" he asked.

"There is no law that states that a child must visit a doctor every year" the lawyer said.

"After a dental check it was determined that he will need braces" McGonagall said.

"A lot of kids need braces" the lawyer said.

"There is a law stating all children enrolled in school must have certain shots, no hospital in this city had a record of him ever getting these shots" McGonagall said.

"They could have gotten the shots outside the city" the lawyer said.

"Yes I suppose they could have, but I took the liberty of getting his shot record from the school he is enrolled in, to my surprise the records they gave me was from the Surrey hospital yet when I went there they had no records of ever giving Mr. Potter any shots" McGonagall said.

"Maybe they lost them" the lawyer said even though he didn't believe that himself.

"Well I would like to ask Mr. Potter to come up to the stand" McGonagall asked. Harry slowly walked up to the stand, "don't worry Harry you wont have to answer any questions" she assured him.

"What is this, we wasn't informed that this court would allow witnesses" the lawyer for the Dursleys said.

"Oh he isn't up here to be a witness, Harry could you please remove your shirt" McGonagall asked with a small smile.

Harry did as told and everyone gasped at the scars covering his torso, "as you can clearly see he received daily beatings" McGonagall said. She looked back and saw the lawyer discussing something with the Dursleys and smirked, "although he doesn't talk much I was able to get him to tell me how he got these scars and he said, 'I receive a hit every time I don't do uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia exactly how they said it or when they said it. I even received hits when Dudley did something and blamed it on me'" she said.

"I request a conference with McGonagall and yourself judge" the lawyer said.

"Granted" the judge said.

The two walked up to the judge, "my clients would like to settle this as quickly as possible, they will give up custody of Mr. Potter and never have any contact with him if he drops this lawsuit" the lawyer said.

"Agreed" McGonagall said.

"Are both parties in agreement then, the case will be dropped and the guardianship of Mr. Potter will be given to the cities foster care" the judge asked.

"Mr. Potter expressed wanting to stay with the Grangers" McGonagall said.

"OK, well if that's all both parties can leave" the judge said.

*-*-*

Everyone was in Williams car, "so what happened it ended so suddenly" Monica asked.

"Well we settled without having to prosecute the Dursleys, since they knew they had no choice of winning they willing gave up custody, now your the legal guardians of Harry" McGonagall said.

"Good, although I was hoping to see them get thrown in jail" Monica said.

"Yes, but we have more important things to do" McGonagall said.

"Like what" Harry asked.

"Well first off, I want to see if you have your parents abilities in a few subjects, then we need to start your training in the basics, then getting you to open up a bit" McGonagall said.

"You knew my parents, can you tell me about them" Harry asked.

"Sure, your father was a prankster, never followed the rules, and was a transfiguration master in his own right, your mother was the smartest witch in the school at the time, always followed the rules, always got your father out of trouble, and a potions expert" McGonagall said.

"Oh you think I will be as good as they were" Harry asked.

"With the right guidance you will be even better, that's why I'm going to start your wizard training earlier than most other wizards" McGonagall said.

"What about Hermione and Ginny" Harry asked.

"They will join us" McGonagall said.

*-*-*

Over the next 3 months McGonagall came every week, bringing Ginny along with her to train the three on wand movements, the right way to hold it and where to hide it when your around muggle's. After Harry had that mostly correct she went on to teaching basic spells. Harry learned faster then she expected since it took him almost twice as long to learn how to hold his wand correct in the past. She also found out Harry learn better when he is encouraged and told how well he is doing.

At the moment William had Harry, Hermione, and Ginny running around the yard, "come one you can do better then this, we been at this for 3 months and you have only ran 2 extra laps around the yard" he said.

"Maybe getting them involved in a summer sport will encourage them to do better" Monica suggested.

William thought, "fine, the soccer team near the dentist is having tryouts we can take them" he said.

"Wait, I wont be here all summer how can I be on a team" Ginny asked.

"I don't think Molly will have a problem if your selected for a summer program only offered to witches" McGonagall said.

"You mean lie to my mum" Ginny asked.

"Depends on how much you want to be around to learn magic before your brother" McGonagall said.

*-*-*

A year later McGonagall walked into the yard, "how is your summer going" she asked.

"Great auntie Minni" Harry said happily to McGonagall.

"Its great Professor McGonagall" Hermione said selecting to be more respectful towards her elder no matter how much of an aunt she had become.

"The best ever" Ginny said with as much excitement as Harry did.

"Good, this year I'm not going to teach you magic since I don't want you to far ahead of the other first years, I'm going to focus on flying and transfiguration since I didn't teach you those two last year" McGonagall said.

"Why not, I want to learn more magic" Harry protested.

"Doesn't teaching us transfiguration gives us an advantage already" Hermione asked.

"Well yea, but you would have had the advantage since you more then likely would have tried to convinced me to teach you during the school year" McGonagall said.

*-*-*

A year later Hermione and Harry walked up to the Leaky Cauldron with the Grangers where they met McGonagall, "are you two ready to get your things for school" she asked. With a tap of her wand the walls started to spread apart, "welcome to Daigon Ally" she said.

"Wow this place is amazing" Harry said as walked through the newly made entrance.

"Lets get you a wand first" McGonagall said.

"Yes my own wand" Harry cheered.

"Harry remember what I said, don't let anyone know you have been training in magic or you will be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic" McGonagall said.

"I wont auntie Minni" Harry said.

McGonagall hid her smile as she led them to the other side of Daigon Ally so Harry could look at everything and not be destructed while they shopped, _Merlin knows how easily that boys how easy that boy gets distracted_ she thought.

Harry not paying attention walked straight into someone falling to the ground, "ow" he said getting up, "sorry" he said looking at the blond boy.

The boy looked him over, "I'm a Malfoy so you better not bump into me again or my father will make sure you pay the price" he said and walked away.

"Nice kid" Hermione said, _still a prat Malfoy_ she thought.

"OK, on to Ollivander's" McGonagall said as she ushered the two on.

"I don't want to use Charlie's old wand, I want my own" a redhead boy complained.

"Sorry Ron but we don't have the money to buy you a new wand yet" an older lady said.

Harry and Hermione looked at the group of redheads as they argued about getting a wand, "maybe we can help" Harry suggested.

"How do you suggest we do that" Hermione asked.

"Well I have a lot more money than I will ever need from my birth parents, I could give them some" Harry said.

"Harry, you shouldn't it would be considered rude" Hermione said.

"I just want to help, it will be fine" he responded as he walked over to them, "excuse me" he said.

The group looked over at him, "how can we help you" the lady asked.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter and I couldn't help but over hear you and your family talking and..." he was cut off.

"Your Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived" the redhead boy yelled.

"Um, yea well I was wondering if I could help you out with your problem" he said.

"I'm Molly, and I would like you to meet my daughter Ginny" she said as she pushed the 10 year old to the front.

Both kids was shocked by the forwardness of her, "mum what are you doing" Ginny yelled.

"This is your chance to make a good impression on him" Molly said.

"Mum what are you talking about" Ginny asked as she started to blush hard as her 15 year old mind started to realize what her mother was doing.

Harry looked confused, "um I wanted to give you some money so you can buy all new things, no wizard should have to use things that belonged to another wizard" he said showing them the money he intended to give them.

They looked at the money, "we can't accept that" Molly said.

"Of course you can, I have more than I need" Harry said as he pushed it into Ginny's hands.

"Thanks" Ginny said.

"I can't believe I'm meeting Harry Potter" Ron said.

Ginny was starting to get embarrassed, she wasn't planning on the first meeting between her 2 best friends and her family to go like this, although Hermione already knew them.

"Ginny, don't be so quiet" Molly said.

"Molly she is only 10" an older male redhead said.

"Arthur its never to early to build a future" Molly said.

"Hello I'm Mr. Ollivander how can I help you all" an even older man asked.

"We are here to get some wands" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, nice seeing you, how is things at Hogwarts" he asked.

"Good, although I foresee a lot more mischief will be coming soon" she responded looking pointedly at Hermione and Harry.

"Well I'm sure it will be nothing a witch such as yourself can handle, now who needs a wand" the old man asked.

"We do" Hermione said pulling Harry with her.

"I also do" Ron said.

"Well who first" Ollivander asked.

Hermione stepped up, "I'll go first" she said.

Mr. Ollivander looked her over then nodded, "I have the perfect wand for you" he said and went into the back. Came back with a black box in his hand, "vine wood with a dragon headstrong core, 12.5 inches will do" he said handing it to Hermione.

Hermione took the wand and examined it then gave it a small wave, small fireworks erupted from her wand, "its perfect thank you Mr. Ollivander" she said.

He smiled at her, "next" he said. Ron stepped up and Mr. Ollivander looked at him, then went to get a wand, "14 inch, ash with a unicorn tail-hair" he said handing it to the redhead boy.

Ron took the wand and waved it and nothing happened at first, "maybe he is a squib" Ginny said with amusement in her voice.

"Ginny quiet" Molly said.

Ron waved his wand again and a green spark came out, "I just need practice that's all" he said.

"Yes well whose next" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Me sir" Harry said.

Mr. Ollivander looked at him then frowned which made Harry uncomfortable, "Mr. Potter, I didn't think I would be seeing you this year, I still haven't figured what wand would be best for you, but I have 2 great wands for you to try" he said and disappeared and came back with 2 wands, "the first willow, 10 ¼ inches, swishy, great for charms, your mother had a wand just like this" he said giving Harry the wand. Harry took the wand and swished it, the results was an explosion of power from the wand that blew Harry back into McGonagall who had to hold her glasses on her face as she caught a surprised Harry, "no absolutely not, that wand will do more harm to you than good, although that display of power is most curious" Mr. Ollivander said as he studied Harry surprised face.

Everyone but Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall looked surprised at the display of power the boy showed, "lets test the next wand" Professor McGonagall said.

"Right" Mr. Ollivander took the wand from Harry, he then gave him the second wand, "mahogany, ii inches, pliable great for transfiguration, your father had one like it" he said handing Harry the wand. Harry looked at it then gave it a wave, all the wands on the shelf behind him exploded off the shelf, "no, no, and no" he said immediately taking the wand, "your the most difficult wizard I had since I had to give a wand to....." he stopped short and looked at Harry for a minute.

"Um are you OK, sir" Harry asked.

"I wonder if that wand will work" Mr. Ollivander said as if he didn't hear Harry. He went back to the wands and with a wave of his own wand all the fallen wands was back in their original place and he went to grab one of them. He came back with the black box and slowly handed it to Harry, "holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple; an unusual combination. It is the "brother" to Lord Voldemort's wand, in that both contains a feather from Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes" Mr. Ollivander said.

""Is it a good idea to give someone a wand that is so similar to _him_" Ron asked.

The wand exploded with fireworks and images of different animals, "looks like the wand likes you Mr. Potter, treat it well and with it you can do many great things" Mr. Ollivander said as he ignored the redhead.

"Now lets get your books, robes, and other supplies you will need" Professor McGonagall said.

"Why don't you join us" Harry invited Ginny and her family.

"Of course we will" Ron said.

The large group walked around getting all their supplies they would need for heir first year, with Hermione begging her parents to let her get the books for her second year also, after all you can't have to much to read even if you know all the stuff in the book. They was sitting in a small cafe when a large man walked in, "Hagrid you finally made it" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, I had to make a stop" Hagrid said.

"Merlin that's one big person" Harry said as he looked at the half giant.

"You mus' be Harry, happy birthday" he said handing him a caged with a white owl in it.

"Wow thanks" Harry said.

"Her name is Hedwig" Hagrid said.

"She is so pretty" Monica said as she tried to pet the owl.

*-*-*

Hermione and Harry was sitting on the train waiting to leave to Hogwarts for the first time when the door was opened, "can I sit here" the redhead asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at him, "your that boy from Daigon Ally right" Harry asked.

"Yup, I'm Ronald Weasley" he said.

"Well come in" Harry said.

"So your really Harry Potter" Ron asked as he sat down across from him.

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that" Harry asked.

"Your the most famous wizard alive" Ron said.

"Famous I don't want to be famous" Harry said.

"Do you know why your famous" Ron asked.

"Voldemort killed my family and tried to kill me but failed, I was left with this scar and he was left powerless" Harry said as if it didn't matter.

"You know I'm here also" Hermione said annoyed at the redhead.

Before Ron could ask anymore questions the door was slid open, "hungry" the lady with a cart of sweets asked.

"I'll take the entire cart" Harry said handing her enough money for all the sweets.

"Harry what are you doing buying all that" Hermione asked looking at the cart like it was dangerous.

"Come on Hermione its not like we will ruin our dinner or something" Harry said.

"You know what my mum said" Hermione said.

"I know, no sweets, I'll brush as soon as we get to school I promise" Harry said.

"Harry no sweets" Hermione said.

"Come on Hermione, its chocolate" Harry taunted waving a piece in front of her face.

Hermione eyes followed the chocolate, "no Harry" she said.

"You know you want it" Harry said.

Hermione tried to resist but couldn't, "fine just a little piece, then you have to get rid of the rest" she said.

"Weird" Ron said as he watched the two.

*-*-*

The train came to a stop and Hermione shook Harry, "wake up, we are at school, come Harry get up already" she said while shaking him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the door slid open, "hurry along, you don't want to be late on your first day at the school, all first years will meet at the tall guy outside, you cant miss him, now hurry along" the redhead prefect said as he shooed the three off the train.

"Bloody Percy we're going no need to push, we wont get lost" Ron said to his brother.

"Just go Ronald and don't cause to much trouble" Percy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_AN: I don't own HP and I haven't read many HP fics so if you notice something in my story from another let me know._

_Hogwarts_

Professor McGonagall looked at the first years, her eyes lingered on Hermione and Harry who was talking to Ron and smiled, "welcome all first years to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, I'm Professor McGonagall now follow me and do keep up" she said then turned to lead them into the castle.

She led them to the hallway outside the great hall, "wait here" she said and walked inside.

"Looks like Harry Potter decided to attend Hogwarts after all" a blond boy said.

Whispers of "Harry Potter" could be heard throughout the first years, "why don't you get a life Malfoy" Ron said.

He looked at him, "you must be a Weasley, new robes did you steal them from someone" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Ron said.

"Not like you could afford new clothes, what did you beg Harry Potter to buy them for you" he asked.

"Who are you and what do you want" Harry interrupted.

"As I told you in Diagon Ally I'm a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be precise, you can either be a friend or my enemy" he said.

"Your rude, didn't your parents teach you any manners" Hermione said.

"Mudblood stay out of this" Draco said then turned to Harry, "I suggest you chose your friends wisely Potter" he said.

"I can chose who I have for friends myself, and your not one of my friends" Harry said.

Professor McGonagall walked out the great hall, "follow me, its time to be sorted into your houses" she said leading them into the great hall.

They walked into the great hall, every first year looked around amazed, candles floated in midair, the ceiling showed the full moon and stars, every table was filled with delicious looking food. They stopped in front of the professors table, "this is the sorting hat and it will put you in your respective house, you will be sorted in either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, when I call your name come sit on the stool and wait to be sorted" Professor McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall called out various names of student then, "Hermione Granger" she called out.

She smiled as the bushy haired witch walked up to the stool and had the hat put on her, _"very interesting another heir, that makes 2 today, but where should I put you" _ the hat thought in Hermione's head.

"I'm sure you make the best decision" Hermione whispered back.

"_You possess the brains to lead Ravenclaw, yet your kind enough to lead Hufflepuff, or maybe its your courage that dominates them all, that's it I have it" _the hat thought to Hermione, "Gryffindor" it called out.

The Gryffindor table explode in applause for their new member as she ran over to the table, "welcome Hermione" the redhead twins said.

"Thank you Fred and George" Hermione said.

"How did you know our name" they asked.

"Ron was in the same train room as me" she told them.

"Harry Potter" Professor McGonagall said.

The students started whispering as Harry sat on the stool, _"interesting rule breaker like your father yet loyal like your mother, defiantly would do well in Slytherin like your father would have, and you have one quality not seen in years" _the hat said in Harry's head.

"Please don't put me in the same house as Malfoy" Harry said.

"_Well then in that case Gryffindor"_ the hat called out.

Everyone in Gryffindor clapped as Harry ran over to them. Dumbledore stood up, "I have a few announcements before the fest begin, the corridor on the right hand side of the third floor is strictly forbidden, unless you want the most unpleasant death, the forbidden forest is like the names says, forbidden, no student is to be out after curfew, and finally tryouts for quidditch will be held in September" he told them.

*-*-*

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years was sitting in the potions room when Snape walked in, "everyone shit down and shut up" he said walking swiftly up to the front of the room. He stopped at the front of the class, "I see our new celebrity is here, Mr. Potter whats the difference between aconite and wolfsbane" he asked.

"Nothing sir, they are the same plant" Harry answered.

"What ingredients do I need to make a shrinking solution" Professor Snape asked Harry.

"You will need chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, and a dash of lemon juice" Harry answered.

"What do I need to make a polyjuice potion" Professor Snape asked.

Harry thought, "I don't know sir" he said.

"50 points from Gryffindor" Professor Snape said.

"For what" Harry protested.

"10 points for talking out of term" Professor Snape said.

"But..." he was cut off.

"10 points" Snape said.

"For.." he was cut off as Hermione put her hand over his mouth, "just drop it" she whispered.

"Everyone take out your supplies and start trying to produce a potion to cure boils, the directions is on the board, and don't think about what your doing, if its not on the board then don't do it" Professor Snape said.

*-*-*

Hermione was trying to calm Harry down as they walked away from potions class, "really how is he even a professor" Ron asked.

"That bloody git spent most of the day trying to make a fool out of me, if I wasn't forced to read my books before school started I would have gotten all those questions wrong" Harry said.

"Now isn't it good that I made you read them then" Hermione asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Did Potter have a bad day in class" they heard.

"Malfoy I don't have time for you" Harry said.

"A half blood such as yourself should consider making friends in high places" Draco said.

"Don't you all have transfiguration class to get to" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Professor" Harry said.

"Just get to class, don't be late" she said.

Once everyone was in class Professor McGonagall walked in, "sit down and listen carefully I will not repeat myself, Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." she told them, "now before we begin is there anyone who does not think they have the talent for transfiguration if so please stand now and leave, you will not be judged for knowing your own limits" she added. When no one stood she nodded, "well lets start, for this term you will learn to turn this needle match into a needle, if you need advice ask" she told them and they got set working on their assignment.

Professor McGonagall walked around and stopped behind Hermione, "congratulations on being the first to turn the match into a needle Ms. Granger, 50 points to Gryffindor" she said.

"Thank you professor" Hermione said with a small blush.

"What 50 points for being a bookworm" Draco yelled standing up.

"Mr. Malfoy have a seat and don't talk out in my class again or you will be permanently removed from transfiguration, 20 points from Slytherin" Professor McGonagall said.

Although Draco had a HUGE ego problem he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was, in fact he is one of the most gifted Slytherin's in the school, but even he knew not to piss off the Gryffindor head of house, so he sat down and shut up like he was told. That didn't mean he didn't make a mental note to tell his own head of house about this.

"Snape can't protect you in my class" Professor McGonagall said as if reading his mind. Draco gave her a look that asked if she could read minds, "no I can't read minds, I just can read peoples faces like a book" she added.

She continued to walk around to check the other students but not before dropping a note on Hermione's lap, _don't forget to practice occlumency, I would like for you to make it a house project and teach every Gryffindor to protect themselves from legilimency_ Hermione read and smiled at her favorite professor.

*-*-*

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw that every first year was in it, "excuse me" Hermione said out loud. Everyone turned to her, "I have a message from our head of house, but its for the entire Gryffindor house, so if you see any Gryffindor's around can you tell them to meet in here" she asked.

"Message from Professor McGonagall it must be important, lets go find our housemates now" Lavender said.

"I agree" Lavender's best friend Parvati said.

"Well lets get going" Harry said.

30 minutes later every Gryffindor was in the common room, "what is this about I have duties as a prefect to perform" Percy said.

"Is our house meeting not important for prefect Percy" Fred asked.

"Maybe prefect Percy have some boring meeting to get to" George said.

Hermione cleared her throat, "sorry for taking everyone from their free time, but I got a message from Professor McGonagall, she wants us all to learn occlumency" she told them.

"What is this a joke, I don't have times for games" Percy said.

"Maybe you should consider switching houses then Percy, this is Gryffindor's house and we don't insult other Gryffindor's when they are delivering a message, especially a message from your head of house, now as she has stated I want each of you to learn occlumency, and if you learn it well enough I might look into getting you books on learning legilimency" Professor McGonagall said as she walked into the common room.

"Professor McGonagall, I didn't mean it like that" Percy said.

"Its fine, but know that Hermione will be my messenger for the house, anytime I have a message and I'm to busy to tell it myself, I'll send it with Hermione" Professor McGonagall said. She sat a few books on occlumency on the table, "I expect the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students to help the other students understand what they need to do" she said and left.

*-*-*

The days classes went by smoothly and Harry found out the only professor he hated was Snape. Harry , Hermione, and Ron was sitting in the common room bored, "what do we do until dinner" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Ron said.

"We could practice occlumency or go over our homework" Hermione suggested.

"Hermione you promised after 7 you wont suggest we do any work" Harry said.

"I know, I'm sorry but I'm so use to reading until mum was done with dinner" Hermione said.

"Your the biggest bookworm I ever met" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron" Hermione said.

"Lets play a game" Harry suggested.

"What game, its raining outside and we don't have any board games" Hermione asked.

"We could play football" Harry suggested.

"We don't have a ball, and it would destroy the common room" Hermione said.

"We could charm everything so the ball will go through them, and we could conjure up a ball with ease" Harry said.

"Whats football" Ron asked.

"Its a muggle game, you kick a ball trying to get it in a large net, but you can't touch it with your hands" Harry explained.

"Sounds boring and easy" Ron said.

"OK, conjure a ball and I'll charm the room" Hermione said.

Harry quickly conjured a ball as Hermione charmed the room, "lets play" Harry said dropping the ball and kicking it. Hermione watched Harry and as soon as he took his eyes off the ball she ran up and kicked it in the other direction, "never take your eyes off the opponent" she teased and kicked it to the wall, "score 1 for me nothing for Harry" she said.

Ron watched in amazement as his two friends ran back and forth kicking a ball trying to hit it off a wall to score. Without any of the three noticing they started to get a crowd, "oh football, I love this game" Dean said when he saw them.

Hermione and Harry stopped and looked around blushing from embarrassment, "sorry we didn't know everyone was here" Hermione said.

"Obviously, what was that you was doing" Angelina asked.

"Its a muggle game called football, you run around kicking a ball with your feet trying to get it into a net, in our case, hit the wall" Hermione told them.

"Maybe we all can play when it stops raining out" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked at her fellow classmate, "I didn't know you liked running around" she said.

Lavender shrugged, "I don't, but I also think it will be good for us to bond as housemates and what better way to do that then learning a new game that only a few of us know" she asked.

Hermione couldn't argue with that logic, "well we can play tomorrow at 7 in the area by the lake" she suggested.

"Just make sure you don't miss dinner" Percy said.

"Prefect Percy...." Fred started.

"....is to perfect to....." George said.

"....get involved in...."Fred said.

"....anything fun with...." George said.

"....his housemates....." Fred and George finished at the same time.

"I have a prefect meeting to get to" Percy said walking out.

"I'll make sure we have some nets so we know where the goals are" Dean said.

*-*-*

The entire Gryffindor house, except Percy, walked into the great hall at the same time much to the surprise of every other house and all the professors. Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile at her house as they started to show unity that the other houses lacked. Snape saw Harry and scowled, "what is the meaning of this Minerva" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean" McGonagall asked innocently.

"Trying to have your house stick up for Mr. Potter will not help you win house cup" Snape said.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Snape, but if your accusing me of something then come out and say it" McGonagall replied.

"Like I said nothing you do will help you win the house cup" Snape said.

"Is that so, well I will see what my house thinks of this" McGonagall said with a smile as she stood up.

"What are you doing now" Snape asked.

"Gryffindor's quiet down" McGonagall said and at once every Gryffindor was silent and looking at her, "Professor Snape don't think we have what it takes to win the house cup, what do you say to that" she asked.

What followed next was a long and loud chant of 'GRYFFINDOR' followed by an equally loud chant of 'HOUSE CUP'. McGonagall smiled as she sat down, "now what do you say about a little wager" she asked which made all the Gryffindor's to be quiet so everyone could hear the wager.

"If Slytherin wins the house cup you have to admit that Slytherin is the better house than Gryffindor and suspend your quidditch team for the next two years" Snape said with confidence that his house will win.

"If Gryffindor wins" McGonagall asked.

"I will admit Gryffindor to be the better house, bow to you as a better professor and a better witch than I am wizard, and the Slytherin quidditch team will be suspended for the next two years" Snape said as if it was an after thought since he knew Slytherin would win.

"I'll have to think about this, this affects my entire house and I will not sacrifice their fun for a bet" McGonagall said.

"Take it, take it, take it, take it" was started by the Weasley twins and soon the entire Gryffindor table was chanting it. Before anyone knew it, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in on the chanting, both teams wanting someone other than Slytherin to win the house cup, and with this bet Gryffindor would have the best chance at doing that.

"Well they want this so your on" McGonagall said.

"Lets make this official" Aurora said.

McGonagall quickly took out her wand and held it in the air, "Professor McGonagall, head of house for Gryffindor hereby wager that should Gryffindor not win house cup I will pronounce publicly that Slytherin is the better house and the Gryffindor quidditch team will be suspended for the next two years" she said. A spark went off from her wand into the air blinding everyone then calmed down showing a silver tabby cat with spectacle eye markings.

Everyone looked at Snape who held his wand up, "Professor Snape, head of house for Slytherin hereby wager that should Slytherin not win house cup I will pronounce publicly that Gryffindor is the better house and the Slytherin quidditch team will be suspended for the next two years" he said. A spark went off from his wand into the air blinding everyone then calmed down showing a black doe.

"So we get to see how each house reacts to this wager, will they take the challenge head on or will they fold and crumble under the pressure what do you think Fred" George said in a loud professional voice.

"Personally I'm rooting for Gryffindor, but of out of the fun of it hope Slytherin do well to" Fred then smiled, "who am I kidding Gryffindor is going to wipe the castle floor with those Slytherin's" he said.

"There you have it from a loyal Gryffindor, they will wipe the castle floor with the Slytherin" George said. All the students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw laughed at the two.

"I suggest you get your house under control" Snape said.

"What mad that your house doesn't know how to have fun" McGonagall asked.

Everything after that settled down and soon dinner was over. Once everyone was in the common room Professor McGonagall walked in and received a standing ovation from everyone, including Percy, "great job professor, finally someone stood up to that git" Fred said.

"Fred please refrain from calling professors names, now how is occlumency training coming" Professor McGonagall asked.

"So far everyone understands the basics of it" Hermione said.

"Good, I want a weekly report on how everyone is progressing" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor why would we need to know how to shield our minds, we are only first years" Ron asked.

"I'm aware of that, but as you can see Snape doesn't particularly like Gryffindor, especially those who are friends with Harry" Professor McGonagall said.

"Why, its not like he did something to him" Ron asked.

"Somethings shouldn't be talked about, and it wasn't nothing Harry did but his father, now goodnight" Professor McGonagall said and left.

*-*-*

The next day the entire Gryffindor house was outside and walked directly south from the castle until they was in an open area directly east of the lake and a few hundred yards away from the forbidden forest. They all played around for a few minutes when they noticed a bunch of people walking towards them, "is something wrong in the castle" Hermione asked since she was the first to see the group walking towards them.

"I don't think so, the alarm didn't go off" Angelina said.

The group reached them and to their surprise it contained a few professors, "whats going on here" Professor Aurora asked.

"Nothing professor, just a few of our housemates was going to teach us a muggle game called football" Angelina answered.

"Is that so, you didn't bother to find out if anyone else in the castle wanted to play" Professor Aurora asked.

"Um, no we didn't" Angelina answered.

"Well are you going to ask" the professor asked.

"Um, do you want to join us" Hermione asked.

Professor Aurora smiled, "I thought you would never ask, I happen to know a little about the muggle game" she said.

Within a few minutes the houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw was all playing football with Professor Aurora being referee, they also gained a few watchers to go along with the students from the three houses that wasn't playing, the professors, and even a few Slytherin's who decided to come out and enjoy the beautiful night. One of the Slytherin's who showed interest in playing was Tracey Davis, who proved to be quite good at the game. Her best friend Daphne chose to watch from the sideline and quietly cheer her best friend on, after all, someone had to support the few 'civilized' Slytherin's that is in the castle. As Daphne watched she noticed that the other Slytherin's who was with her started to loosen up around their fellow students and shook her head, 'if it wasn't for my families position as a pure blood we would be cast as outsiders in our own house' she thought.

*-*-*

Gryffindor and Slytherin was standing outside as Madam Hooch walked up, "OK quiet down please, today we will practice flying, remember everything I taught you over the last month and you will be fine, but if at anytime you get nervous or scared let me know and I will give you extra coaching on flying in private" she said.

Hermione looked nervously at the broom that was next to her then at Harry, "I don't think I can do this" she said.

"Come on Hermione, just remember what auntie Minnie said when she taught us" Harry said.

"I fell off the broom remember" Hermione said with her famous glare.

"I fell when you taught me to ride a bike but I didn't give up, you shouldn't either" Harry said.

"Fine, but stay close, I don't want to fall again" Hermione said.

"OK, we will start slow" Harry said.

"Do not mount your broom until I tell you to" Madam Hooch said.

Madam Hooch took time to make sure everyone was able to control their broom. Once she was satisfied she took her own broom, "OK everyone mount your broom and slowly push of the ground and don't panic when you don't feel the ground under your feet, your in control of the broom not the other way around" she told them.

Once everyone was on their broom and had it under control she let them fly around to get the feel of it. "Madam Hooch how do I stop" Neville yelled as his broom zoomed past her straight towards the castle.

Madam Hooch hopped on her broom and chased after him, "Mr. Longbottom pull up on your broom" she yelled.

"Harry she wont reach him in time to save him from slamming into the castle, you have to do something" Hermione said.

"But what about you, your still not comfortable riding a broom" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine, I have enough control to stay here until you return, now go save Neville before he hurt himself" Hermione said.

From the back of the group Harry zoomed past everyone else as his entire focus was on his housemate and friend. He forced his broom to go faster and blew past Madam Hooch in a blur scarlet and gold. Neville closed his eyes as he drew closer to the wall and waited for the impact. At the very last minute Harry caught Neville and was flying up the side of the building, "Neville hold on" Harry yelled.

"Of course" Neville said as he gripped Harrys arm with both of his hands.

Harry flipped his broom and spun so Neville would land behind him safely on the broom, "you OK" Harry asked.

"I think I'll stick to walking" Neville said.

"You will get the hang of flying soon" Harry encouraged.

They landed as everyone from Gryffindor ran up to them, "Neville are you OK" Hermione asked immediately.

"Yea, thanks to Harry I am" Neville said.

"Good job Mr. Potter, 50 points to Gryffindor for your fast reaction" Madam Hooch said.

The doors behind them opened and Professor McGonagall came out, "Mr. Potter will you please come with me" she asked in her normal stern voice.

Harry followed Professor McGonagall through the castle nervous with each step, "um Professor am I in trouble" he asked.

Professor looked at him then continued to lead him on, "wait here" she told him and walked into a classroom. She came out with a student, "Mr. Potter this is Oliver Wood, Mr. Wood I think I found you a new Seeker" McGonagall said with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. After all it has been way to long since the last time her house has won the quidditch cup and she had all the confidence in the world that Harry could lead them to winning one this year.

*-*-*

Harry just told Hermione and Ron about him being on the quidditch team. Hermione tried to sound happy for him, but really what she knew about it, the sport was dangerous not to mention boring. Ron on the other hand was excited, "hey follow me" he said and led the 2 towards the trophy room, "this is where all the trophies are kept" Ron said.

"Hey this one has the same last name as me" Harry said.

"That's because that's your father" Hermione said glancing at the trophy.

"How do you know" Harry asked.

"It says James Potter, your name is Harry James Potter, not difficult to figure" Hermione said.

"Your the youngest quidditch player in over 100 years" Ron said.

*-*-*

As everyone sat down for breakfast the morning owls flew into the Great Hall all carrying letters and gifts for their respective wizard or witch. Hedwig made it to Harry after almost falling out the air twice with something that Harry thought was to big for his owl to carry. As Harry took the gift from Hedwig Hermione gave the owl some meat and water, "what is it Harry" she asked.

"I don't know" Harry said as he started to unwrap it. Once he pulled the paper off he finally realized what it was, "its a broomstick" he said.

Ron looked at it and dropped his food that was going into his mouth, "Harry that's not just a broomstick, that's a Nimbus 2000 the best broomstick ever made" he said with food still in his mouth that he didn't swallow yet.

"Honestly Ron do you have to talk with food in your mouth" Hermione asked disgusted by the sight.

Ron looked at her then back to Harry, "whoever gave you this must be rich" he said.

"It didn't come with a note or anything" Harry said.

"It looks dangerous" Hermione said.

"You say everything is dangerous" Ron pointed out.

"Mr. Potter will you follow me" Professor McGonagall asked from him then started to walk towards the doors. Harry grabbed his backpack, his breakfast, and his broomstick and ran to catch up with the professor.

She led him to her office and sat behind her desk, "am I in trouble auntie Minni, I mean Professor McGonagall" he quickly corrected himself.

"Harry when its just you, me, and Hermione its fine to call me that, now your not in trouble" she told him.

"Good because I honestly don't know who I got this cool new broomstick from, do you auntie Minni" he asked.

"So you like your gift for making the quidditch team" she asked with a smile.

"Yea its awesome" Harry said.

"Good, it cost me a lot of money" Professor McGonagall said.

"I'll make sure to take extra good care of it" Harry said.

"I know you will, now how is potions class coming, I know Snape has been giving you a hard time" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He spends most of the time trying to embarrass me, then when I get one question wrong or ask a question he takes points from Gryffindor" Harry said.

"I see, I'll be sure to speak to him about this, now get to class" Professor McGonagall said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Professor Quiirrell_

Harry and Ron sat quietly in the library as Hermione flipped threw every book she could get her fingers on. What she was looking for the two boys had absolutely no clue, but as long as she didn't ask them to help they really didn't care. Ron had his head on the table almost asleep. Harry was practicing wand movements for transfiguration class, which they had next. She slammed her book shut scaring both of them, "I can't believe none of these books have anything about school rules" she said.

"What exactly are you looking for" Harry asked.

"There has to be a rule somewhere that says professors are not allowed to punish students because of what house they are in" Hermione said.

"This isn't about Snape is it" Harry asked. Hermione just looked at him and continued to look through the books. Harry sighed, "Professor McGonagall said don't worry and leave him to her to take care of" he told her.

"We better get to the great hall before Professor McGonagall notice we are not there" Ron said.

"Today is the Halloween feast how could I forget that" Hermione said.

"Come on lets hurry, it haven't started yet" Harry said.

The three ran into the great hall and took their seats hoping no one noticed their absence. Of course things wasn't going their way as Professor McGonagall walked up to them, "I expect the report of the week in my office after the feast Hermione, it should have been there before the feast of course I'm sure you had a reason for being in the library all day" she said from behind the girl.

"Professor I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind" Hermione said.

"How did you know we was in the library" Ron asked.

"I always know where Gryffindor students are" Professor McGonagall said. What she meant was that she was so in tuned to Harry and Hermione's magical signature that she could find them from around the world if she had to and Ginny's for that matter, but the boy didn't need to know that, plus this would keep him from causing to much trouble, "so Mr. Weasley don't think when you skip class I don't know where you are" she said and walked away.

Harry and Hermione could have laughed at how pale Ron was at the moment.

The feast was going great when Hermione excused herself to the witches room. A minute later the doors to the great hall was thrown open, "trolls" the disgruntled professor yelled.

An immediate commotion was the results from the students, "SILENCE" Professor Dumbledore demanded. Once everything was back under control he looked at the professor, "Professor Quirrell where is this troll" he asked.

"Not troll, trolls as in multiple around 10" the nervous and hysterical professor stuttered.

"Professors take your houses to their dorms, once they enter lock them so no one gets in or out without your permission then look for the trolls" Dumbledore ordered.

Professor MccGonagall led her house to the Gyrffindor tower and as soon as everyone was in but Harry she closed the portal and locked, "no one gets out or in without my permission, not even Professor Dumbledore" she told the portrait.

"I'll stay shut until you return" the portrait replied in kind.

She turned to Harry, "follow me, we need to hurry, Hermione doesn't know about the trolls" she said and led him to a secret passage.

Hermione was in the second floor girls bathroom why she came to this bathroom she didn't know. She was about to exit the stall she was in when the ground started shaking, "whats happening" she wondered.

"TROLL" she heard Moaning Mertyl cry out.

"Great, now what" Hermione asked herself.

She dove out of the stall as she heard the troll destroy the ones leading up to where she was. She set off some fireworks to get the attention of any professor that was around then pointed her wand at the troll, _windgardium leviosa _she said and the club in the trolls hand was now floating in the air at Hermione's control.

The bathroom door flew open and Hary ran in followed by Professor McGonagall. Hermione sighed in relief and used the club to keep the troll distracted while the two figured out how kill the troll. Professor McGonagall immediately took the chance and pointed her wand at the trolls ear which was facing her. She mumbled something and the troll stopped moving and fell to the ground dead.

"Thank you" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, now hurry" McGonagall said.

"Professor how did you kill that troll" Harry asked.

"I used, _confringo_ it causes the target to explode, but since trolls are immune to magic it will only work if you point the spell at their ear, nose, or eyes since they give a direct passage to their brain" she explained.

"Professor I didn't imagine you to be the type to kill something" Hermione said.

"When my family is in danger I will do what is necessary to protect them" McGonagall said.

She led them back to the Gryffindor tower, "now in you go and please behave Harry" she said then the portrait shut again.

"Harry Hermione where in bloody hell were you two, we have been worried sick about you" Ron said as soon as they entered.

"We got separated from the group in the confusion, Professor McGonagall found us cornered by a troll, she killed it and brought us here" Hermione quickly lied.

"Oh, you two are lucky, I heard that once a troll has a person cornered they almost never come out alive" someone said.

A few hours later Professor McGonagall came back into the common room, "listen up everyone" she said getting their attention, "now as of today no student is allowed to roam around the castle alone, all students will stick together by your class, so all first years will stay together, second years together, third years together, forth years together, fifth, sixth, and seventh years have the privilege of staying in groups of no less than 3, anyone seen breaking these rules will be punished depending on what your caught doing and anyone caught breaking the rules 3 times will be expelled from school, these rules will be in effect until the start of winter break" she told them then left.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and stretched her small body. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked out the window at the snow that had fallen during the night and saw a small cat running across it and smiled, "GINNY" she heard her mother yell. Hopping out of bed she got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Yes mum" she asked sweetly and innocently.

"Did you turn Bill into a cat" her mother asked.

"No" she answered immediately.

"Don't lie to me young lady" Molly said.

"Well its his fault for not coming around more" Ginny said in her defense.

"Turn him back" Molly said.

"No" Ginny protested.

"Turn him back now or you wont get your presents until a month after Christmas" Molly said.

"Fine" Ginny mumbled and pulled out Bill's wand and waved it in front of the cat turning it back to her brother.

Bill immediately snatched his wand from her, "why you taught her magic now is beyond me, you know how she gets when she is bored" he said.

"We didn't, she woke up one day a few years ago knowing how to cast spells, and powerful ones that she shouldn't have heard of until her 5th year at Hogwarts" Molly said.

"Bill lets go flying" Ginny said.

"You can fly also" Bill asked surprised.

"You really need to come around more" Ginny said.

"I guess I do, lets go flying, we will be back for breakfast mum" Bill said and led Ginny to the family broomsticks.

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book when she noticed a someone sit at her table, "can I help you" she asked looking at the person.

"No, this just happens to be the only table left with a free seat" the person replied.

"How do you know its free" Hermione asked.

"I saw Harry and red head playing out in the snow" the person said shrugging.

"So your not worried about what other Slytherin's will say if they catch you sitting with me Daphne" Hermione asked.

Daphne looked at her, "you think I actually want to be in Slytherin, everyone but a few people in this house is barbaric and act as if they are not housebroken, and I would at least like to have one conversation with someone who use their brain before my first year is over" she said.

Running through the castle was Professor Quirrell, turning he quickly shut the door to his office and slid in his chair. Going into his robe he pulled out a bright red stone. The stone shined brightly in the room, "let me see it" a voice behind him said.

"Yes master" Professor Quirrell stuttered out as he turned and pulled the turban off his head. As the second pair of eyes looked at the stone it cracked and turned into dust.

Harry and Hermione was walking through the castle headed towards the great hall, "where is Ron" Harry asked.

"Maybe he had to go do something before dinner" Hermione said shrugging.

"Its just weird, Ron never misses a chance to eat" Harry said.

"Just forget about him for now, we should enjoy the little time we have together" Hermione said.

"Your right, it hasn't been just you and me since we came here" Harry agreed.

Before they could say anything else something red slid in front of them and it looked pissed. The two friends looked at it shocked, "Ron is that you" Harry asked.

Ron glared at Hermione who looked at him with her innocent eyes, "you think that was funny" he yelled.

"Whatever are you talking about Ron" Hermione asked in a sweet voice.

Ron pulled his wand out, "don't play innocent with me" he shrieked.

"I can see you have a problem with me, maybe we should talk this out" Hermione said sweetly.

"Um, Ron whats wrong" Harry asked confused.

"She locked me in a closet and laughed while walking away" Ron said.

"Why would Hermione do that, she is the nicest person ever" Harry asked confused.

"Harry why don't you go and get a seat, we will join you after we talk" Hermione said smiling sweetly at him.

"Ok, hurry up you don't want to miss dinner" Harry said and walked away.

As soon as Harry was gone Hermione turned and glared at Ron, "if you ever pull your wand out on me again you will wish we never met" she told him in an icy voice.

Ron didn't back down though, "why did you lock me in that closet" he demanded with his own glare.

"Get your wand out of my face" Hermione said. Ron just glared at her with his wand still pointed at her. Hermione sighed and grabbed her own wand, _depulso, _she said before he could react and he flew back into the wall, "remember this Ronald, you do not want me as your enemy and if you ever pull your wand out on me again you will be in so much pain you will wish you was born without magic" she told him then walked away.

He watched her walk away and realized something, Hermione scared him to death and he would never make the mistake of challenging her again.

Ron walked into the great hall just as Hermione was putting food on her plate. He sat across from Harry, "is everything worked out between you two" Harry asked.

"Yea Ron is everything worked out" Hermione asked.

Ron swallowed hard, "yea, I just overreacted to a prank" he said nervously.

"Oh well that could have happened to anyone" Harry said and went to eating his food.

Harry sat nervously in the Gryffindor locker room waiting to go out for the final quidditch match of the year and their opponent was Ravenclaw. This match would determine the winner of the quidditch cup, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Angelina walked up to him, "nervous" she asked.

"Yea" he replied.

"Don't be, if your nervous then you will make a mistake, think of something that helps you relax" she told him.

Harry did as she said and immediately felt more calm, "thanks Angelina" he said.

The two teams walked out and took to the air. As the match went on it started to rain. As the rain got harder both seekers saw the snitch fly pass them and both took off after it. As Harry got closer to the snitch he lost control of his broom and started to toss in the air. As the students panicked the professors all tried to mutter a counter curse. Through the crowd 2 wizards made their way towards the professors and the oldest of the two put a hand on Professor Quirrell and Harry immediately was back in control of his broom.

Quirrell turned, "can I help you" he asked.

"Yes, Professor Quirrell your under arrest for using dark magic against a student" the person said.

"Mad Eye there must be a reason for this" Dumbledore said.

"I don't care about the reason, as an auror it is my job to arest all those who use dark magic against other wizards" he said as his fake eye spent and focused on Dumbledore.

"This is a mistake, I wasn't using dark magic" Quirrell yelled.

"Yea, save it for the judge, lets go Tonks, we need to continue your training we wasted enough time here, time to learn how to do the paper work needed when you bring in a wizard or witch using dark magic" Mad Eye said as he grabbed Quirrell and apparated away with Tonks following.

Back with the match Harry quickly caught up with the Ravenclaw seeker and passed him as he reached out for the snitch. Just as he grabbed it he was hit in the back of the head by a bludger sending him off his broom unconscious. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia who was closest to him at the moment all darted towards their falling teammate.

A week later Harry woke up in the hospital wing, "what happened" he said while rubbing his head.

"You was hit by a bludger" Madam Pomfrey voice came to his ears.

"Did we win" Harry asked.

"Yes, and if it wasn't for Angelina, Katie, and Alicia you would have been in a coma for at least a month" the nurse said.

"I have to remember to thank them" Harry said.

"No need to thank us, just hurry and get better so we can celebrate winning the quidditch cup" Angelina voice came from the door.

"Let me run a few test" Madam Pomfrey said.

Standing in the great hall with reporters around waiting to write down everything that was said. was Professor McGonagall and Snape. Professor McGonagall had a satisfied smile on her face as Professor Snape sighed and started to speak, "I Professor Snape hereby announce Professor McGonagall to be a better witch than I am wizard and Slytherin quidditch will be suspended for the next 2 years" he said with a glare.

Ginny was walking through Daigon Alley excited, she was finally going to Hogwarts, again. She was walking around with her willow 10 ¼" wand so all could see. She had her books in her bag on her back and she was walking with a jump in her step. She couldn't contain her excitement as she walked out the potions store with her cauldron, on her shoulder was a pygmy puff she named Arnold, "looks like someone is ready for witch training" she heard.

Turning she looked at her best friend from the Barrow, "Luna I didn't know you would be here today, we should have came together" Ginny said as she smiled at her friend.

"Sorry but I was looking for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" Luna said.

"Did you find one" Ginny asked.

"No" Luna said looking sad.

"Don't worry you will find one" Ginny said.

All the first years was standing in front of McGonagall while they was put in their house. When Ginny walked up and sat down everyone was surprised at how long it took considering that the last few Weasley's was placed automatically.

_Another Weasley, but this one is a troublemaker, an even bigger one than the twins._ The hat started to think, _your also kindhearted and like to help people, you will be a great leader for Hufflepuff, but your needed in another house, GRYFFINDOR_ the hat yelled. Ginny smiled as she skipped over to Gryffindor and sat next to Hermione who smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Hogwarts new power_

Ron and Harry followed as Ginny and Hermione happily skipped up ahead to the Gryffindor common room. Ron looked at the two then Harry, "I don't get it, they only met once why are they so happy to see each other" he asked.

Harry shrugged, he didn't get it either, he was happy to see Ginny but Hermione seemed to happy, "I guess waiting so long was to much" he answered.

Hermione looked over at Ginny, "so did you get the dairy" she asked.

"Of course I got it, but how will we go about preventing people from looking at the snake" Ginny asked.

"We have to get Harry to learn how to talk to snakes as fast as possible" Hermione said.

"Maybe Auntie Minnie will help" Ginny said.

"Just make sure you don't touch the book" Hermione said.

"Duh, being possessed once is enough for me" Ginny said.

The 4 Gryffindor's was walking around the castle when they saw a Ravenclaw first year run pass them, "Ginny help" she yelled as a few Slytherin second years.

Ginny took her wand out and gave chase, "hey leave Luna alone" she yelled after them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron blinked before they gave chase to Ginny.

Luna ran into a door and nervously tried to open it. The group of Slytherin's came up behind her as she slowly turned to face them, panic clearly written on her face. Slowly she turned to face them, "what do you want" she asked with a stutter.

"Why we want to humiliate you why else would we waste our time with someone like you" asked a Slytherin.

"If you don't leave me alone I'm going to tell Professor Flitwick on you" Luna said nervously.

They laughed, "what will that idiot do to us" they asked.

"Just because your a Malfoy doesn't mean you can't be punished by a teacher" Luna said.

_Accio wands_ they heard and turned to see all their wands fly into Hermione's hand, "why don't you pick on someone your own size Draco" she said.

"Oh the mudblood has come to save the day with her sidekicks, the half blood and the Weasleys" Draco said.

"This half blood could kick your ass" Harry said.

"Luna are you ok" Ginny asked as Luna ran pas the Slytherin to Ginny.

"Yea, I'm use to people bullying on me" Luna said.

"Well I wont stand for it" Ginny said. She then pointed her wand at the Slytherin's and a beam of light shot out of it, "next time you mess with Luna I'll do a lot worse then that" she said.

"Ginevra Ginny Weasley you will not cast another spell outside of class no matter why you do it, 50 points off Gryffindor" they heard.

"Professor McGonagall" Ron said nervously.

"What 50 points, but professor they deserved it, they was bullying on Luna" Ginny protested.

She held her hand out to Hermione who put the Slytherin wands in it, "don't do it again Ginny, lets go you three Madam Pomfrey should have you fixed up in a few days" she told the Slytherin's as they followed her.

(break)

Sitting in the common room Harry was reading a magazine on different quidditch teams and players when he heard someone call his name. He looked around but no one was in the common room but himself and Ginny and she was working on her homework. He tried to ignore it but it kept calling him, "Gin did you hear someone talking" he asked.

"Um no" she said looking up at him, "when did you hear it" she added.

"Just now, it couldn't have been you because they was talking to me as you was talking" Harry said.

"Did it sound like it was coming from this room" Ginny asked.

"No, it said follow" Harry said.

"Well lets follow, I'm about done anyway and could go for a break" Ginny said getting up from her spot in front of the cozy fireplace.

"Are you sure we should" Harry asked.

"Nothings going to happen" Ginny said, 'besides I'll hex anyone who tries to interrupt my Harry time' she thought while grabbing his arm and pulling him out the common room, "just tell me which way to go" she told him.

As they walked around the school they ran into the last person Ginny wanted to see, her over jealous brother, "Ginny what are you doing hanging all over Harry like that" he yelled.

"Ron leave us alone, we are just going on a walk" Ginny quickly said, 'not like that's a lie anyway' she thought.

"You want me to leave so you can throw yourself at Harry" Ron accused.

Ginny turned red, "don't you have homework to do" she asked with her glare, but due to her red face it was less effective.

"I can't find Hermione to help me with it" Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Go do it yourself or I'll call mom and tell her your slacking off again" Ginny threatened.

"You wouldn't" Ron said now going red.

"Try me" Ginny said.

"Fine" Ron said and walked off, "stop throwing yourself at Harry its making you look to easy" he added before he turned a corner.

"I HATE YOU" she yelled after him, "ugh, lets go Harry" she said and pulled him along.

"What did he mean throwing yourself at me" Harry asked confused.

Ginny looked at him in shock that he didn't know what that meant then remembered he spent most of his life being neglected, "don't worry about it, Ron is just an idiot" she told him.

As they continued to walk a Slytherin stopped in front of them, "what now" Ginny sighed in frustration.

"You made Draco grow antlers" the Slytherin said.

"Yea so" Ginny said.

"I'm going to make you pay for that" the Slytherin said.

"How bout you run along and I wont turn you bright pink and give you antlers and a tail" Ginny suggested while spinning her wand.

"Gin this isn't a good idea" Harry whispered.

"You should listen to your elders" the Slytherin said with a sneer.

_Silencio_ Ginny said silencing the Slytherin, "why shouldn't I hex her for threatening me" she asked Harry.

"Because, if you do then Snape will try and get you expelled" Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall wouldn't allow that to happen" Ginny countered.

"But do you still could get in trouble" Harry said.

Ginny was about to respond when her hair changed from red to bright pink. Wide eyed she turned to the Slytherin who was smirking raising her wand Ginny hit her with so many jinxes and hexes that she couldn't even stand and her entire body was pink with antlers and a tail just like she promised.

Harry sighed, "come on before someone sees us" he said.

"I can't believe she turned my hair pink, PINK Harry any other color would have been fine, but pink, I can't be seen like this, we need to find Hermy she can change it back for me" Ginny said.

"All those hexes and jinxes you know and you can't change your hair back" Harry questioned.

"Once I put a hex on someone I don't intend to remove it" Ginny said.

"The voice stopped" Harry said.

"What do you mean stopped" Ginny asked.

"I mean I can't hear it anymore" Harry said.

"Nowhere" Ginny asked.

"Nowhere" Harry told her.

"This was pointless" Ginny sighed.

(break)

Dinner was being served at the castle when the doors opened and a pink antlered girl with a tail walked in. everyone stopped with food halfway to their mouths as they looked at her, "um Pansy Parkinson" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes" Pansy asked annoyed at the unwanted attention, 'really of all the time they could stare at my beauty they chose now' she thought.

"What happened to you" Madam Pomfrey asked trying not to laugh, although she was mostly unsuccessful.

"Ginny Weasley hexed and jinxed me" Pansy said with a glare at the first year Gryffindor.

"I did nothing of the sort" Ginny defended herself glaring at the Slytherin.

"Yes you did you little slut" Pansy yelled.

"What did you call me" Ginny yelled trying to grab her wand that Hermione was struggling to keep out the girls reach "give me my wand so I can hex and jinx her into next year" Ginny yelled, 'man when did Gin get so strong and she don't even look strong' Hermione thought.

"Pansy do you have a witness to this" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter watched the entire thing" Pansy said with a smirk knowing Ginny couldn't get out of this now.

"Harry Potter" Professor McGongall said.

Harry looked up as he noticed he was being talked to with some chicken half bitten in his mouth, "qht ded seu nat" he said.

"Honestly Harry don't talk with food in your mouth" Hermione said.

Harry swallowed, "sorry, what did you want" he asked.

Everyone just looked at him, 'did he not notice the pink antlered girl at the door' they thought, "did you witness Ginny hex or jinx Pansy" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Um, who is Pansy again" Harry asked confused.

"Me" the girl at the door growled out.

Harry looked at her, 'oh her, well she did turn Ginny's hair pink' he thought, "sorry Professor but I never in my life seen a pink antlered anything with a tail, are they a new species or something" he asked with his patient confused way while turning his head to the side and looking straight Professor McGonagall.

"You liar, you saw her do this to me earlier today, it was on the 3rd floor by the girls bathroom" Pansy yelled.

"Sorry, I don't remember going to the third floor, and why would I be by the girls bathroom" Harry asked. The Professors just watched everything play out. Most of the students was giggling by now trying not to laugh at the poor girl.

"You liar, I'm going to make you remember" Pansy yelled as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

_Petrificare totalis_ Hermione yelled.

_Bat-bogey_ Ginny yelled.

The result was the entire room of students laughing except a few Slytherin's. Not only could Pansy not move but she was being attacked by 'bogies'. After getting everything under control and fixing Pansy everyone ate and went to bed.

(break)

Harry laid in his bed unable to sleep. He looked over at Ron as he snored and flipped over, **come** he heard. "whose there" Harry said getting out of bed.

**Come** the voice said again.

Harry quietly got out of bed and soon left the Gryffindor's tower with his wand in hand. Slowly he made his was back up towards the 3rd floor girls bathroom, **come** the voice said.

"But this is the girls bathroom" Harry protested, he learned from the Grangers that under no circumstance should you enter the girls bathroom, and after getting smacked by Hermione when he did it not knowing there was a difference he never entered one.

**Come** the voice said.

"Fine" Harry said and slowly opened the door, "anybody in here" he asked loudly making sure his voice was heard throughout the entire bathroom. After he received no response he walked in, "ok I'm here now what" he asked.

**Come** it said again.

Harry walked through the bathroom, "come where, there is nowhere to go" he said.

**Come** the voice said.

This time it came from behind a sink next to him, "how there is a sink here" Harry asked.

**Open it** the voice said.

"Um, open" Harry said in confusion.

To his surprise the sink opened large enough for him to fit through, immediately he fell all the way to the basement of the castle, "ouch" he said. Getting up he looked around, "who would build a tunnel under the castle" he asked no one and followed it. He came to the center of the tunnels and saw a giant snake caged up, "holy crap" Harry yelled and started to run back.

**Harry Potter** the snake called out.

"How can you talk, how can I understand you" Harry asked.

**All creatures have their own language, the language of snakes is called Parseltongue and you can speak it because of that scar on your head** the snake said.

"So, I can understand you because of a scar" Harry asked confused.

**Voldemort can speak Parseltongue, when his power was drained from his failed attack some of it went to you, this was one of the abilities you received** the snake said.

"Ok but why do you need me" Harry asked.

**I need you to unlock the cage so I can find my heir, I'm the guardian of Slytherin and my heir is refusing to answer my call** the snake said.

"You want me to release you so you can find some mysterious heir" Harry asked.

**She is refusing my call, she hears me, knows why I call but refuses to come claim her place as heir of Slytherin** the snake said.

"Can you tell me who the heir is" Harry asked.

**No, you will find out soon, if it makes you feel any better I promise not to purposely harm anyone, of course I can't do anything about those who get to curious** the snake said.

"Fine, but you have to travel at night" the snake said.

**Impossible, I can't get to her at night because guardians are not aloud to go past common rooms, but I will travel when the halls are empty** the snake said.

"Fine" Harry said then pointed his wand unlocking the gate.

**Thank you, get on and I will take you back to the Gryffindor tower** the snake said.

(break)

Its been 3 months since Harry freed the snake and its heir still found ways to avoid it. Sitting in the library was Hermione with Ginny and Dalphne . Ginny wouldn't stop glaring at her, "what do you want" Daphne finally asked.

"Why are you sitting with us there are plenty of free tables" Ginny asked.

"Gin be nice, I invited her" Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Why she is a Slytherin our enemy" Ginny said.

"Says who, why can't we be friends" Hermione asked.

"You know damn well why not" Ginny told her while glaring at her friend.

"Just give her a chance, you might like her" Hermine said.

"Fine" Ginny huffed and crossed her arms. She looked up at the ceiling, then she remember what she came in for, "have you noticed a giant snake in the halls lately" she asked.

"Yea, wonder where it came from" Hermione asked with worry.

"Yea, weird that a giant snake appears but none of the Professors are doing anything" Ginny said.

"Can't exactly fight something you can't look at, and no one was hurt by it yet" Hermione said.

"Yet" Ginny repeated.

Daphne looked between the two nervously, "what do you think about this Daphne" Hermione asked looking at her, "you look kind of pale are you ok" she asked worried for her.

Slowly picking up her hand she pointed behind the two Gryffindor's, "its right behind you" she said in a shaky voice.

"What" Hermione and Ginny said and started to turn around.

"No don't look at it, it will turn you into stone if you look at it in the eyes" Daphne yelled and grabbed the two so they wouldn't look.

"Ok Daphne is there something your not telling me" Hermione asked her.

Daphne laughed awkardly, "don't you think its funny that its the middle of the day and the library is empty except us" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Daphne" Hermione said while crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Ok fine I'll tell you, but promise you wont take this the wrong way" Daphne gave in.

"There is a giant snake sitting behind us and you don't want us to take it the wrong way" Ginny asked.

"The snake thinks I'm the heir to the Slytherin" Daphne said.

**I don't think I know** the snake corrected her.

"Will you shut up for a minute this is already difficult without your input snake" Daphne hissed at it.

"You can talk to snakes" Ginny asked in surprise.

**My name is Hebi not snake use it** Orochi said.

"Whatever _Hebi_ andyes I can talk to snakes, could all my life" Daphne said.

**Are you finally going to take your spot as an heir** Hebi asked.

"No I don't want to be an heir, I just want to continue my witch training then maybe be an arurora or something, but I don't want to be an heir so stop asking me" Daphne yelled at Hebi.

**You can't deny this, either take it willingly or you will be forced, I'm sure your aware of Voldemort looking for people to to bring under his control, if he gets you then your entire family will be at his mercy, so I ask you take your spot as heir and change the world for the better** Hebi said.

Daphne glared at him, "fine I will take the stupid heir position" she finally gave in.

**Good, now the castle has already adjusted for you as one of the 4 heirs, within the next year the other three will be found and you 4 will be able to take control of Hogwarts from Dumbledore** Hebi told her and slithered away.

"What was that about" Hermione asked.

"Yea you look pissed" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry unlocked the gate for that overgrown snake I have to take my position as heir of the Slytherin" Daphne said.

"Is that such a bad thing" Hermione asked.

"Hermy this is Slytherin we are talking about" Ginny said.

"That's not the problem, my problem is that this was forced on me, I'm not ready to be an heir and to make it worse I have to be an heir by myself" Daphne said.

"I'm sure the next heir will show soon" Hermione said.

(break)

The three young witches slowly walked to the great hall for dinner, "I hope that Hebi don't make a scene maybe I can get through this" Daphne said.

"I'm sure it wont be to bad" Hermione said.

"You spoke to soon Hermy" Ginny said opening the door.

The three opened the great hall door and right in the middle of the great hall was a giant table with three large thrown like chair. One of the large windows opened and a golden eagle flew in the great hall followed by a golden lion followed by a black badger and lastly in came a silver serpent. Everyone watched in confusion as each animal went to their respective chair. The eagle sat on top of the blue and bronze chair, the lion sat behind the gold and scarlet chair, the badger sat on the black and yellow chair, and the serpent slithered behind the green and silver chair.

Daphne shock her head, "no this can't be happening, I just wanted to have friends my own age not distance myself from even more people by being an heir" she whispered.

"I'm sure its not so bad" Hermione said.

"Hey we better go before we cause another scene that Daphne don't need" Ginny said.

"Yea, good luck" Hermione said as the two quickly ran into the great room and found two empty seats.

'Don't be afraid, this is now your school, until the other heirs are found you control of me, with each heir found control is divided until it is split equally between the 4 heirs' she heard in her head.

"Who said that" Daphne whispered.

"Dear don't talk out loud like that, I can hear you fine by thinking, I'm Hogwarts, you are one of my masters and you have to take your spot as the Slytherin heir, don't be afraid nothing will happen' she heard.

'Hogwarts, wait the school can talk' Daphne thought in surprise.

'Only to the heirs' Hogwarts.

'Who is the other heirs' Daphne asked.

'I'm not sure yet, the hat knows but wont tell me' Hogwarts said in annoyance.

'That's not the same snake that told me I'm the heir' Daphne thought.

'Your right, the snake you spoke to earlier is just one of my many protectors, Voldemort locked it up once he found out he couldn't kill it, don't worry, its forbidden to roam my halls while there are students are around, and if it runs into someone it must keep its eyes closed' Hogwarts said.

Slowly Daphne walked into the room, "My lady" the serpent, lion, badger, and eagle all said at the same time as they bowed to her.

"Um, thank you" Daphne said confused.

"Don't worry my lady your role as heir of lady Hogwarts will be clear for you to see soon" the serpent said.

"Ok, what now" Daphne asked.

"Well since you already spoke with lady Hogwarts and she accepted you as one of her heirs you have, special privileges" the serpent said.

"Like what" Daphne asked.

'That will be explained to you later' Hogwarts told her.

"Ok, well I'm hungry" Daphne said.

"Well if you ever need me my name is Evert, and I'm here to serve you lady Daphne" the serpent said.

"Wait what about the lion, badger, and eagle" Daphne asked.

"They will only be involved if its of the up most important, they will represent their houses until their heirs are found" Evert said.

"I'm Azure lady Daphne" the eagle said.

"I'm Saber lady Daphne" the badger said.

"I'm Guile lady Daphne" the lion said.

"Nice to meet you all, you can go if you want" Daphne said. The animals bowed and left the same way they entered.

"Well that was interesting, now lets eat" Dumbledore said.

Nothing happened, no food appeared like normal, 'Hogwarts' Daphne thought.

'What he doesn't control me anymore, now are you ready to eat' Hogwarts asked.

'Yes' Daphne thought food appeared on all the tables except hers, 'HOGWARTS' she yelled in her head.

'That's not me' Hogwarts protested.

There was a small pop next to her, "lady Daphne I'm Penny and your dinner is being specially made with all your favorite foods" the small house elf said.

"Your a cute little house elf, thank you Penny" Daphne said.

(break)

Daphne finished eating and was walking through the castle when she was stopped by Dumbledore, "Miss Daphne can I have a word" he asked.

"Yes Professor" Daphne asked in confusion, she got good grades and stayed out of trouble why could he want to talk to me. She just couldn't figure it out.

'He noticed the lost in control he has over me' Hogwarts told her.

"I noticed a slip in control over the castle, do you know why that is" he asked.

"Well I was told since I'm an heir I automatically gain control over the castle, everything except the budget, new attendances, and overall security is controlled by me, the things I mentioned you still have control of though" Daphne told him.

"This could be a problem, with your studies you could quickly fall behind, its a lot of work maintaining the castle, maybe you should give me back control until another heir is found" Dumbledore suggested.

'This does sound like a lot of work, and its only until another heir is found' Daphne thought.

'No do not give him back control, he has been trying to gain complete control over me since he been headmaster, if you do this you will ruin your future' Hogwarts told her.

"Sorry Professor, but without another heir I can't give the power away, it some ancient law that the creators of Hogwarts made for safety reasons or something like that" Daphne lied.

"I see, any idea who the other heirs are" Dumbledore asked.

"Nope" Daphne said.

(break)

Over the last 3 months Daphne was over her head with this entire heir thing. Slowly she walked into the library and spotted an empty couch and walked over to it dropping face first on it, she was fast asleep. Although her grades didn't really drop she was becoming more stressed by the day.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the library talking about what they planned to do during winter vacation when they saw Daphne sleep on the couch, "Daphne" Hermione said poking her in the side.

Finally turning over Daphne opened her eyes and groaned, "I was sleeping good" she mumbled.

"Your the one who asked us to help you study" Ginny said.

"Penny" Daphne called.

"Yes lady Daphne" the house asked after popping in the room.

"I told you to call me Daphne, now do you have something for my headache and sleepiness, I need to study but can't keep my eyes open" Daphne asked.

"Yes lady Daphne" Penny said and popped away.

"House elves, nice creatures very helpful, but always with manners, she wont stop calling me lady Daphne for nothing" she said.

"Whats an house elf" Hermione asked confused, 'why haven't I read anything about them' she thought.

"Basically they are the muggle equivalent of a maid" Ginny told her.

"A maid" Hermione said in horror.

"Calm down Hermy, like maids they are treated different by their owner, some are treated like a part of the family and some, not so much" Ginny said.

"Still that's horrible" Hermione said.

"So Daphne how is being an heir" Ginny asked.

"If I could quit, I would" Daphne told them.

'Hey I'm not that bad' Hogwarts said.

'No but you do talk a lot' Daphne said.

'Well in my defense I haven't had anyone to talk to in centuries' Hogwarts told her.

'Fair enough, I wish another heir could be found soon, I need help can you tell Evert to come here' Daphne asked.

"So Daphne ready to study" Hermione asked.

"I guess, Evert is supposed to be coming here soon" Daphne said.

Just as she said that the serpent slithered up to her, "you wanted me my lady" he asked.

"Call the others so we can have a meeting" she told him then he slithered off.

(break)

Hermione was on the sideline of the football game that the Gryffindor was playing against Ravenclaw. Currently she was screaming at Ron to defend the goal and stop staring off into space. She was about to yell when she felt something on her head, "um Hermione why do you have an eagle on your head" Harry asked.

The eagle leaned over and looked at her upside down, "that dumb hat was supposed to put you in Ravenclaw not Gryffindor, now we have to go through the process of switching your house, of your the Ravenclaw heir by the way" the eagle said.

"Heir" Hermione asked then promptly fainted. Daphne looked at Hermione and Azure 'finally some help' she thought.

'Your welcome' Hogwarts told her making her roll her eyes at the talkative school.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Total control lost_

Hermione opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was every Gryffindor looking down at her with worry, "Hermy are you ok" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled brightly, "I'm the heir to Ravenclaw" she said.

"How can you be an heir to Ravenclaw" Ron asked.

"Obviously someone in my family was related to Rowena Ravenclaw, honestly Ronald do you think through your questions" Hermione answered in frustration.

"But, your muggle born how can you be related to Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the greatest witches in history" Ron asked.

Pushing her way through the Gryffindor's Daphne bent over Hermione, "will you get up already, I need help going through the maintenance of Hogwarts" she said.

"Well nice to see you care about my health Daphne" Hermione said as she got up.

"I'm the Slytherin heir, what do you expect me to help you up or something" Daphne asked shrugging her off.

"What got into her" Ginny whispered.

"She has to maintain her cold persona" Hermione said.

"Oh" Ginny said.

(break)

Dumbledore walked out of his office and met McGonagall, "we need to talk" he said.

"Oh about what" McGonagall asked.

"Hogwarts, I'm no longer in control of the castle, this could be bad for the children" Dumbledore said.

"Is this about you losing control over Hogwarts or that someone in the castle now has more control than you" McGonagall asked.

"Its about the safety of the children" Dumbledore said.

"Ok, what do you want me to do" McGonagall asked not really believing him, really she saw him manipulate people for the fun of it.

"We need to convince Daphne that she should give me control of the castle until she is ready for the responsibility" Dumbledore said.

"I'll see what I can do" McGonagall said.

(break)

The 2 professors walked around the castle looking for Daphne but couldn't find her anywhere. Giving up they walked to the great hall for lunch and wasn't surprised by Daphne sitting in her Slytherin chair in the middle of the great hall, what surprised them was that Hermione was sitting in the Ravenclaw chair with the Ravenclaw eagle sitting on her head.

Hermione sat annoyed as she was bombarded by questions by Hogwarts, Azure sitting on her head talking to her, and Daphne trying not to laugh at her, "do you have to sit on my head" she finally asked the eagle.

"Well I would sit on your shoulder but your so small I'm afraid you will fall over from your weight being off balanced" Azure answered.

Daphne bust out laughing, "GET OFF MY HEAD AND BE QUIET" Hermione yelled.

All noise stopped except the laughter from Daphne, "sorry I can't stop laughing you should see your face" she said.

Hermione just glared at her, "why are you still on my head" she asked Azure.

"Where else should I sit the table, that would be rude if I did that" Azure answered.

"Fine" Hermione huffed.

"Hermione is there something you need to tell me" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm the heir of Ravenclaw, the hat was supposed to put me in that house, but decided it woulf be funny to put in Gryffindor instead, and Azure wants me to switch houses" Hermione told her.

"I see" Professor McGonagall said she then turned to Dumbledore, "looks like running of Hogswarts is going to be in good hands, Hermione can probably drive the Hogwarts express without even trying" she said then walked to her seat at the professors table.

'So are you going to changes houses' Hogwarts asked.

"Do I have to change" Hermione asked.

"No, but I would like you to change houses" Azure said.

"But then everyone else would want to change houses, it will create chaos" Hermione said.

"She has a point" Daphne said.

"Fine, stay with the Gryffindor's" Azure said with what sounded like a pout.

(break)

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny sitting on the with her head on Harry's shoulder, "Ginny didn't I tell you to stop throwing yourself all over Harry" he yelled while pulling her away from him.

Ginny got up and pushed her brother off her, "what the hell is your problem, can't you see I was sleeping" she said angrily with a notable yawn.

"My problem is my sister is throwing herself at Harry just because he is famous" Ron yelled at her.

"Ok will someone explain what it means to throw yourself at someone else, it seems like a stupid to want to throw yourself" Harry asked.

"What he means is that Gin is willing to do anything to prove to you that she loves you, even if its sexual" Hermione said from the steps.

"Ronald get off me now" Ginny demanded as Ron grabbed her and tried to pull her across the room.

"Stay away from Harry" he hissed at her.

"Why should I do anything you tell me to do, your not my father, your not even more mature than I am, and I'm better at magic than you" Ginny yelled.

"Shut up, and stay away from Harry, your making yourself look like a little slut" he yelled at her.

_Depulso_ Ginny yelled pushing Ron away from her then a rope shot out of her wand and wrapped tightly around him. She then went to the fireplace and said something then soon their mother was looking at them, "oh Ginny I have missed you, why is Ron tied up" she asked.

"He called me a slut" Ginny yelled.

"He what, Ronald explain now" Molly demanded.

"She is throwing herself at Harry, and I said she was making herself look like a slut, not that she was a slut" Ron defended.

"You called my daughter a slut, when you get home your cleaning the entire basement by yourself, oh when your father hears this he is going to be so mad at you" Molly said.

There a pop and Penny and Daphne was in the room, "Hermione we have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore" she said. She quickly looked around, "whats going on" she asked.

"Nothing Ronald is just jealous of Harry" Ginny said.

"I'm not jealous" he yelled.

(break)

Hermione and Daphne walked into Dumbledore's office, "you wanted us" Hermione asked.

"Yes we need to talk" Dumbledore said.

"About what" Hermione asked.

"About the security of Hogwarts, you see you both are just second year students and your not ready for such a giant responsibility, let me take over and when you are in your fifth year I will give you control back, that way everyone is safe" Dumbledore said.

'Yea everyone except Harry who you are going to try and kill multiple times a year' Hermione thought, "I don't know, Hogwarts don't seem to like the idea of you being in control" she said.

"I agree with him, we are to young maybe she should let someone have control until we are older" Daphne said.

Hermione thought about it, "your right, but I'm not giving control to Professor Dumbledore" she said.

They both looked at her in surprise, "why not, I know Hogwarts don't want him in control, but who else is there that will help us" Daphne asked.

"Professor McGonagall, everyone likes and respect her, Hogwarts think she is the best professor ever to teach here, and she commands the respect of even Professor Dumbledore, plus she will give us back our control when we ask for it and not question our ability to keep Hogwarts protected" Hermione said logically.

"You put a lot of thought into this" Dumbledore said.

"Either way, I'm not giving up my control to you, its Professor McGonagall or no one" Hermione said.

'Listen to her, she is right in everything she said, plus she knows something about Dumbledore that even I don't know' Hogwarts said to Daphne.

"Fine, we can talk to Professor McGonagall about it" Daphne finally said.

The two left the office leaving a confused Dumbledore, "I was sure Hermione wouldgive her power up to me" he said.

(break)

The two found Professor McGonagall just as she was entering her office, "can we talk to you" Hermione asked.

"Of course, come in" she said opening her office door, "now whats wrong" she asked as she sat behind her desk and gave the two her attention.

"Dumbledore asked us to give control over Hogwarts over to him until our fifth year" Daphne said.

"Ok, where do I come in at" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't trust him, I'm not giving my power to him" Hermione said.

"So we came to you instead" Daphne finished.

"So you want me to control Hogwarts until your ready to be in control, and hopefully by then the other two heirs will be found making running Hogwarts much easier" Professor McGonagall summed up.

"Wow your good" Daphne said.

Professor McGonagall smiled, "well if this is what you want I will be glad to take over until your ready, of course you still will need to take an active role in making sure Hogwarts is safe" she told them.

"We will, so until our fifth year or we feel we are ready we are giving you control over Hogwarts" Hermione said.

The two heirs felt the load of dealing with Hogwarts get lighter, "well you two should get to your dorms, its almost time for bed" McGonagall said.

"Thanks for helping us Professor" Hermione said.

'Don't think your getting rid of me that easy' Hogwarts said the the two heirs.

"What she is still able to talk to us" Daphne yelled.

"Hermione I'll walk you back, I need to make sure no one tried to sneak out" McGonagall said.

(break)

Ronald was fuming. He was sitting in the common room trying to figure out how his plan had completely blew up in his face. His plan was simple, prove that Harry Potter wasn't so great while making Hermione fall in love with him, but a little problem named Ginny, stopped those plans just by being here. His latest plan failed simply because showed up and mentioned to Hermione she needed help studying for her charms test, CHARMS, Ginny was casting charms my mistake since she was 4 years old for Merlin's sake. He was certain this was just another attempt to come in between him and his goal, but he also had a problem, how did she know about his plan.

(break)

Hermione looked at Ginny across the library table, "honestly Gin your better at charms than I am, why do you need my help" she asked.

"Because, you can think of things to do with charms that I can't" Ginny said as she flipped through her book. Hermione just gave her the Hermy glare, "fine I'm doing it to mess with Ron's head, trying to keep me away from my best friends is one thing, but calling me a slut means war, and if he wants to play I'll play" she said.

"So your out for revenge by keeping me and Harry away from him" Hermione asked.

"No, just you, I happen to know that he is trying to make you fall in love with him while proving that Harry isn't that great, Harry will prove how great he is without my help, but I'm going to make him suffer by showing up every time he thinks he can get you alone, he knows how I get when you get me mad, and he picked the wrong place to do that, Hogwarts is my turf and he is going to be as lonely here as someone in Azkaban is" Ginny said.

"Your turf" Hermione asked, she still found it funny when Ginny used muggle terms like that.

"Yup, my turf, at the Barrow mum keeps things to a limit that I can do, but here everything but actually attacking him is free game, and I'm already more popular with everyone than he even know in the other houses, when I'm done with him he is going to wish he was in Slytherin" Ginny told her.

"Don't hurt him to much, he is still the only male friend Harry has" Hermione said.

"This is a sibling fight, I'm sure he is smart enough not to take it to personal since we do this all the time" Ginny told her.

"Yea, and I was to until he pulled his wand out on me, and I only shoved him in the broom closet, it wasn't even locked" Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "I bet he never made that mistake again, you can be a, whats the word bitch, when your challenged" she said.

Hermione smiled, "what can I say, I go into a challenge with the expectation of winning, pulling your wand out on me is an open challenge and I have only lost one open challenge like that" she said.

"Yea, my charms work is pretty good, I don't mean to brag but your charm work is nothing compared to mine" Ginny said.

"Oh shut up, I'm still better at everything else" Hermione said.

"Not hexes and jinxes" Ginny said.

"Whatever, we are tied in those, now don't you have to study" Hermione asked.

"No, I know this crap already, lets go do something" Ginny said.

(break)

Ron walked down the corridor and saw Hermione and ran up to her, "hey want to help me study for potions" he asked with a smile.

"Sure" Hermione said, she was always willing to help her friends study.

"Hermy, come quick, Harry is in the infirmary" Ginny said running up to them and pulled her away.

"What happened" Hermione asked.

"A spell backfired, he was showing Neville how to cast the _anapneo_ spell after Neville swalloed something wrong, Harry said it wrong and stopped breathing" Ginny told her.

(break)

The three arrived in the infirmary and found Harry now breathing just fine, "Mr. Potter next time do be careful of how you say spells" Madam Pomfrey told him.

"I will, thank you" Harry responded.

"Harry, are you ok" Hermione asked running up to him.

"Yea, I'm fine thanks to Gin, she got me here safely" Harry told her.

"I'm sure she left all over you while bringing you here" Ron said.

"Ron, what is your problem now, Harry almost died and your being stupid" Ginny said.

"You know I'm right" Ron said. Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him.

(break)

The students was preparing for another year at Hogwarts, it would be the third year for Harry, Hermione, and Ron and second for Ginny. Hermione and Ginny had the feeling that something would happen since last year was so quiet, but with McGonagall in control of Hogwarts it wasn't likely to be to bad, unless Voldemort attacked directly. No student had to worry about Snape trying to read their mind, thanks to Hermione secretly giving the books on occlumency last year. McGonagall still haven't gotten them books on legilimeny yet, but she never actually said she would either. Hermione happily skipped down the steps from the girls dorm and hopped on the couch next to Ginny, "so why have you been ignoring me Gin" she asked.

"You know why" Ginny replied.

"Oh right, that crush" Hermione said.

"Don't say it out loud, I don't Ronald getting any ideas" Ginny said.

"Your secret is safe with me" Hermione said with a wink.

"You promise not to tell" Ginny asked.

"Promise" Hermione said.

"Where is that git of a brother and Harry anyway" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged, "apparently someone got a hold of some magazines and sold them to people around the castle, most of them are males, they must be in their dorm looking at them" she said.

"What magazine would interest every male in the castle" Ginny asked.

"No clue" she answered honestly and it was getting to her that she didn't know.

'I know' she heard.

"Then tell me" Hermione thought back.

'What is the one thing that every male have in common' Hogwarts asked.

"You mean besides the obvious" Hermione asked.

"Um Hermy are you ok" Ginny asked.

"I was talking out loud again wasn't I" Hermione asked.

"Yea, you really should stop doing that" Ginny said.

'Well Hogwarts' Hermione asked.

'Well all the males are looking at magazines that has females wearing nothing but a bra and panties' Hogwarts said.

Hermione blushed, "the entire male population got a hold of magazines with almost naked witches" she yelled.

'Yup' Hogwarts answered.

"You mean someone sent illegal magazines to Hogwarts" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Penny" Hermione called.

There was a pop, "yes Lady Hermione" Penny answered.

"Take me and Ginny to Daphne" Hermione said.

(break)

They arrived in the Slytherin common room, "wow its cold in here" Ginny said.

"Hermione, have you heard about the magazines" Daphne asked.

"Yes, that's why we are here" Hermione answered.

"We nee to talk to Professor McGonagall" Daphne said.

"Penny, take us to Professor McGonagall" Hermione said.

(break)

They arrived outside her office with a pop, "come in its open" they heard. They walked in the office, "Ginny, I didn't expect you to be with them" Professor McGonagall said, if she was surprised she didn't sound or look surprised.

"Professor we have a problem" Hermione said.

"I know" the professor threw a magazine on the desk so they could see, "whoever did this knew what they was doing, they was able to get these into the castle before me or Hogwarts knew about it" she told them.

"Was it the twins" Hermione asked.

"No, they wouldn't do anything like this, I know they like to pull jokes, but they do have a limit on what they will do and this clearly crosses it" Ginny said in protection of her brothers.

"I agree, the twins would never do anything like this, besides this isn't their style" McGonagall said.

"So what will we do" Daphne asked.

"We need to force out the person who did it" Ginny said.

"Exactly" McGonagall said.

"That could take forever" Daphne said.

"Lets start with the people who we know didn't do it, Harry, the twins, Percy, Neville, Oliver" Hermione said.

"Colin, Justin, Cedric, and Micheal" Ginny said.

"Anyone in Slytherin could have done it" Daphne said.

McGonagall wrote down the names and their houses, "you both think Ron could have done it" she asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Hermione said.

"I did find a few magazines in his room over the summer" Ginny said.

"But every boy has at least one of them" Daphne said.

"Yea, but I found 10 in his room" Ginny said.

"Oh, well this is still 99 percent of the male population" Daphne said.

"We will have the female population help us" McGonagall said.

(break)

"Oh man Harry, who knew Malfoy mum was so hot" Ron said.

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking at these pictures" Harry said nervously as he flipped through the pages, but he had to admit Malfoy's mum was hot.

"Come on Harry no one is going to tell on us, everyone is looking at these magazines" Ron said.

Harry just looked up at him and flipped the page he stopped and his eyes went wide, "Hermione" he yelled and took off out the room with the magazine.

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't show this to Hermione, she will get mad" Ron yelled after him.

Harry ran down the stairs and towards the portrait and ran into who he was looking for, "Harry whats wrong" Hermione asked him from the ground.

"Look" he said handing her the magazine.

"I don't want to look at that stuff" Hermione said.

"Just look, tell me that's not who I think it is" Harry begged her in fear.

Hermione sighed and looked at the page and immediately went wide eyed, "Harry, is this" she asked leaving the question up in the air.

"I think so" Harry answered.

"Let me see" Ginny said and looked at the picture, "Professor McGonagall" she said, "wow she must be young in that picture, maybe 20, she is actually really pretty in the picture" she said as if it wasn't anything. Then it hit her, "OH MERLIN THAT'S AUNTIE MANNIE" she yelled.

"Whats me" Professor McGonagall asked trying to see the picture that Hermione was holding close so she couldn't see, "Hermione show me the picture" she demanded.

"Ok" she slowly showed her the picture.

"Who could have gotten that picture, that was almost 30 years ago and I was 30 in that picture not 20 Ginny" she told them.

"I have to get the image out of my head" Harry yelled as he, Ginny, and Hermione hit the side of their heads to remove the image.

"Stop being so dramatic" she told them.

(break)

Daphne walked into the Slytherin common room, "Draco, where did you get those magazines from" she asked.

"Why" he replied s he flipped the page, "you know, your mum is really sexy" he added.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "where do you think I get it from, now I want to get one" she said.

"Really I didn't know you was into witches, I think I can get Pansy to give you the real thing" Draco said.

"I'm not some fantasy of yours" she said the chair he was sitting in was knocked up and he went face first into the table, 'nice' she thought.

'Thank you' Hogwarts replied.

(break)

Lunch was filled with a bunch of talk about who was the hottest witch. Hermione and Daphne sat at their heir's table trying not notice them, but since a lot of people agreed that Daphne mother was one of the top 5 hottest witches it was pretty hard to ignore them, "Azure" Hermione called.

The eagle flew into the castle and landed on her head, "you called" she asked.

"Yes, any idea how this trash got into the castle, Professor McGonagall is stomped on how it happened and Hogwarts is also lost on this" Hermione asked.

"Nope, it had to be during the summer board meeting with the wizarding council since that was the only time when McGonagall was out of the castle" Azure told her.

"So who had access to the castle during that time" Daphne asked.

"Every professor, plus the students who was here for extra classes to catch up with the others in their class" Azure told her.

"Ok, at the time when Professor McGonagall was gone how many people was in the castle" Hermione asked.

'200' Hogwarts told the two.

"Oh great, we will never figure this out" Daphne said.

"Azure where was Professor Dumbledore while this was happening" Hermione asked.

"He was constantly leaving to do some kind of business" Azure answered.

"Evert have you seen him" Daphne asked the serpent.

"A few times, he was carrying boxes every time I saw him" answered the serpent.

The two heir looked up at the headmaster and saw him glaring back at him, "think he knows we suspect him" Daphne asked.

"From that look I'm willing to bet my life's savings that he know that we know something" Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Last ditch effort_

In the month following the discovery that Dumbledore might be behind the magazines being in the castle, McGonagall had everyone entering and exiting the castle checked at any and every exit. Because of this the castle was filled with auror's in training, none to much older than the seventh years. One of those training auror's was Tonks, who became quick friends with the students because of her friendly and playful personality. One of said students was, Ginny made it her mission to have as much fun with Tonks as possible. At the moment the two was sitting on the roof of the Gryffindor tower looking at the stars.

Laughing Tonks looked at the 2nd year student, "Ginny, if we was in Hogwarts together we would have turned this castle upside down" she said.

Ginny laughed, "I don't know, Hermy always seems to be there whenever I'm about to do something that can get me in trouble to talk me out of it" she said.

"If I had a friends like that maybe I wouldn't have spent so much time in detention" Tonks said.

"Ginny, get down here, its time for bed, if Professor McGonagall finds out your up there still she will punish you again" Hermione yelled.

"I'm coming, see you later Tonks" Ginny said and climbed down the ladder.

"Well time to get to work" Tonks said and jumped down the hole back into the tower and used a spell to close roof door.

(break)

Harry and Ron ran into transfiguration class breathing hard as Professor McGonagall looked at them with her piercing eyes, "I hope your reason for being late was worth a detention and 10 points each from Gryffindor" she said.

"Sorry Professor" the two mumbled as they hurried to their seat.

"Where were you two" Hermione asked as they came to the table.

"Professor Dumbledore stopped us" Ron said.

"Really why" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, he talked to Harry in private while I waited" Ron whispered back.

"Do you think you should be talking when your not only late to my class Mr. Weasley but your also at the bottom of the class grades wise" McGonagall asked from behind him.

"Sorry Professor, I'll work hard to bring my grade up" Ron said.

"Yes you will, I'm assigning you a tutor for the rest of the year" Professor McGonagall said then walked on.

"A tutor" Ron said.

"Told you to study more" Hermione said.

"What about you Harry, what are your grades like" Ron asked.

"The Granger's are my legal guardian" Harry said as he focused on turning a frog statue into a bucket.

"Oh that must suck" Ron said.

"And why is that Ronald" Hermione asked crossing her arms and glaring at him, resisting the urge to correct his wording of the spell and how he was swinging his wand.

"Its just, you study a lot, I didn't mean anything bad by it" Ron quickly said in his own defense.

"Honestly Ron the way your doing the spell will never work, you have to be more clear when you speak the spell and put more emotion into it, I hope your tutor is someone who can whip you into shape" Hermione finally said as she took his wand before he put her eye out with it.

"Give me that back" Ron said.

"Ron just listen to what she says, trust me when she is like this, its best to do what she says how she says it" Harry warned. Ron sighed and did everything Hermione said exactly how she said it, and to his surprise he turned his frog statue into, well it wasn't a frog anymore, what it was even Hermione wasn't sure.

(break)

Ginny sat in potions class following the directions on the board to make a shrieking potion when Professor Snape walked passed her, "Ginevera what do I need to make a wit-sharpening potion" he asked.

"My name is Ginny, and you need ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, and armadillo bile" she said absentmindedly since she had the mind and skills of her 15 year old self.

"And how would you know that" Snape asked hiding his surprise.

Ginny racked her brain for an answer, "Hermione loves to read ahead, she made me read with her a few times" she said hoping he would believe her.

Snape looked at her as she looked back not blinking. Ginny felt him try and read her mind and easily put up a defense, "10 points for getting the answer right" he then turned and stalked away.

Ginny blinked, "did he just give me points" she asked.

"That would be a yes" Collins said from behind her, "good job he never gave anyone but a Slytherin points before" he finished smiling at her.

"Lets get out of here before he decided to take them away" Ginny said to her fellow Gryffindor as they quickly packed up and left.

"Ginny" she heard.

"Luna, how are you" Ginny asked turning around to her friend.

"Nothing, just going to lunch" Luna then shifted her bag, "I missed breakfast again" she added.

"Slytherin" Ginny asked.

"Yea, they wont leave me alone" Luna said.

"Come on, I know someone who we can talk to about them" Ginny said.

"Really you think they will make them stop" Luna asked.

"I'm sure she will" Ginny said as she pulled the girl behind her.

Collins watched as they ran away, "you know I'm still here" he called after them. When they didn't stop he sighed and continued to walk by himself.

(break)

Harry was walking from the quidditch field with Angela, Alicia, Katie after practice. As they put the practice brooms up Angela turned to them, "I'm going to try out for captain when Oliver leaves school" she said.

"I thought that quidditch was canceled next year" Harry said in confusion.

"They are, the Tri-Wizard tournament is going to start again next year, but the year after I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about the position" Angela said.

"I don't see why she wouldn't let you have the position" Harry said.

"I hope so" Angela said.

"Hey, we better hurry if we want to make it for lunch" Alicia said.

The 4 ran to the great hall and saw Ginny and Luna running towards it also, "hey Gin" Harry said.

"Harry, why are you so late for lunch" Ginny asked.

"Quidditch practice" he told her.

"Well lets go in already" Luna said.

The 5 walked into the great hall and saw that a badger and lion sitting at the heirs table. Hermione and Daphne looked at the 5 in wonder, "any idea whats going on" Harry asked.

"Another heir is found" Angela said.

"I wonder who it is" Ginny said.

"Looks like they haven't been pointed out yet" Katie said.

"Well I'm hungry, looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack takes a lot of energy and I missed breakfast" Luna said and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Whats a Crumple-Horned Snorkack" Katie asked.

"Just agree with her give her encouragement, because you will be more confused if you try and figure out what she is talking about" Harry said.

"Right, nice girl but weird" Alicia said.

"Well lets go to our seat to find out who the next heir is" Angela said.

As they walked to their seat Dumbledore stood, "welcome everyone glad you all can join us" he said just as Collins ran into the great hall and to his seat, "we are about to be graced with the revile of another heir to Hogwarts" he finished.

Professor McGonagall stood, "before that, I would like everyone one who has one of these magazines to bring it up to me right now, as a Professor I will not allow your minds to be corrupted by this and if you have any information on how these came into the school speak now because if you don't you will be punished if I find out you knew who brought them into the castle" she said. Every wizard in the great hall looked around wondering who would stand first.

Gulping Harry slowly stood and walked up to her, "sorry Professor I don't know who brought them to to castle, they was on my bed with my name on them when I came back from summer vacation" he said.

McGonagall nodded, "thank you for your honesty" she said as she took his 3 magazines, "anyone else" she asked. Slowly everyone else who had one stood and gave them to her with similar stories of how they received them, "thank you all, if you come by any more of these magazines please bring them to me" she said and sat back down after using a vanishing spell on them.

"Now with that taken care of lets find out who the next heir is" Dumbledore said.

Everyone looked at the Guile, "what" he asked.

"Its not your heir that was found" Azure asked.

"I already know who my heir is, they just have to prove themselves to me" Guile said.

"Ok, Saber" Azure asked.

"Yes I know who my heir is" the badger said.

"Well we are waiting" Evert said.

"Ok don't shed your skin" Saber said.

Ginny was eating some bread when her wand flew out of her robe. She jumped up and dropped her bread, "when I find out who took my wand your going to be hexed into the next century" she yelled.

"Hey Ginny over here" Saber called holding her wand.

Ginny marched over to her, "give me my wand you oversized rodent" she said.

"Whatever you say Lady Ginevra" Saber said letting the rodent comment slid just once.

Ginny blinked, "Lady what" she asked in surprise.

"You have been chosen by Lady Helga to be the heir of Hufflepuff" Saber said.

"Great, can I have my wand back now" Ginny asked.

"Sure" Saber said giving her the wand.

_Depulso_ Ginny said as soon as she got her wand and sent the badger across the great hall, "now can I finally eat" she asked sitting in the Hufflepuff heir chair. She noticed everyone looking at her, "what" she asked.

"You have nothing to say about being an heir" Daphne asked.

"When your friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, have Fred, George, and Ronald as brothers, and you spend more time jinxing and hexing people then you do studying nothing surprise you anymore, besides I think Hermione was surprised enough for the both of us, I mean fainting like she did was great" Ginny said.

"See she just admitted she jinxed me" Pansy yelled standing up.

"Pansy shut up and sit down, before I turn you into a 3-tailed fish" Ginny said.

"But fishes don't have 3 tails" Pansy said.

"I'm sure Luna Lovegood will disagree with you on that" Ginny said.

Saber finally got back to the table, "Lady Ginny please do not jinx me across the room again or you will have to face the consequence" she said.

"Like what, being beat with a badger tail" Ginny asked tilting her head to the side.

"Helga could do more then just make great food, she was the queen of charms" Saber said.

"Yea, what does that have to do with you" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, Azure, Saber, Guile, and Evert have the spirit of the 4 founders in them, they can cast all the spells that they was able to" Hermione said.

"Really, so I get to test me charms, jinx, hex, and curs work against someone who is famous in those fields" Ginny asked looking at Saber.

"Shouldn't you be eating, your food will get cold" Saber said.

"Oh, your right, where is my food" Ginny said looking at the table.

"We always are the last ones to be served since we are getting a special order" Daphne said.

(break)

Ginny and Hermione walked into McGonagall's office, "hey auntie Mannie" Ginny said before she realized that McGonagall wasnt the only one in the room, "I mean Professor McGonagall" she corrected.

"Its fine, Tonks here was just telling me how she found evidence in Dumbledore's office that hints that he is responsible for bringing these magazines in the school" Professor McGonagall said.

"Auntie Mannie" Tonks asked as she looked at the two and the professor.

"Yea well she taught us everything we know, before we started school" Ginny said.

"Really, isn't that against magic rules" Tonks asked.

"Well we have our reasons" Hermione said.

"What could be so important to break the rules of ancient laws" Tonks asked.

"That doesn't matter at the moment" Professor McGonagall said.

"Of course it does, I want to help in whatever is going on, plus I'm good friends with Amelia Bones who you know has a niece that is part of Hufflepuff right now" Tonks said.

"Wait you mean Susan Bones" Ginny asked.

"Yes, you know her" Tonks asked.

"She is one of my friends" Ginny said.

"She is a year ahead of you" McGonagall said.

"So is Hermione and Harry but they are my best friends" Ginny said.

"Anyway, we can't do this without help, and having an auror and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement on our side will help us greatly" Hermione said.

"Ok, but Tonks you can't tell anyone what you will hear" McGonagall said.

"My word as an auror I will not speak of this" Tonks said.

"We came back from the future to help stop some unneeded deaths and change the way this war against Voldemort is going" McGonagall said.

"Voldemort, I thought he was dead" Tonks said.

"Have you noticed an increase in dark magic, remember Professor Quirrell, you was one of the auror's who arrested him" McGonagall said.

"I remember that" Tonks said.

"Now, the reason we came back was because Dumbledore has been manipulating Harry to make him into something he isn't" McGonagall said.

"What do you mean" Tonks asked.

"You don't know this, but Dumbledore is the one who trained Voldemort in everything he knows, most the professors refused to teach him because of the darkness and hate in his heart, Dumbledore saw a child in need and turned him into what he is now" McGonagall said.

"So he plans on using Harry to kill him" Tonks asked putting it together.

"Yes, now we are trying to undermine him as much as possible without openly opposing him, since he still is the headmaster we can't do anything without proof" McGonagall said.

"What about the Tri-Wizard games" Tonks asked.

"What about it" McGonagall asked.

"If they are held here at Hogwats Dumbledore will somehow add Harry's name to compete in them" Tonks said.

"We can use that against him though" Hermione said.

"Explain" Ginny asked.

"You remember last time when Harry did it, it caused a riot with all the younger wizards and witches who wanted a chance to compete in them since Harry wasn't of age, he couldn't withdraw because his name was already entered, so if the tournament is only for of age wizards and witches and Harry is forced to enter can't you push that he be given of age privileges since he is risking his life for something that he shouldn't be allowed to enter" Hermione said.

McGonagall thought this over, "your right that if he is to enter they must treat him as an of age wizard giving him all the privileges of an of age wizard" she stopped to continue thinking, "if this goes through then I can teach him things that he would otherwise have to wait 3 more years to learn" she continued as she started to pace around the room.

"Wouldn't him learning to apparate be the most important since he would be able to get Cedric out to safety before he is killed by Peter" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it takes a year to learn that, so I need to start teaching him now, Tonks you make sure Dumbledore enters Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire, Ginny get Susan to let you meet Amelia and explain her as much as possible without revealing anything about our plans, Hermione keep Ronald away from Harry this entire year while I teach him, also can you still apparate" McGonagall told them.

"I think so, I can do everything I was previously able to do, I don't see why I shouldn't be able to apparate, and why do I have to keep Ron away from Harry he is Ginny's brother" Hermione said.

"Find out, if you can, teach Ginny how if everything goes as planned we might have a fight on our hands since I don't think Voldemort will like us screwing up his plans, and I told him I was giving him a tutor, your the only person who can get his grades into shape without your own dropping" McGonagall said.

(break)

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor's common room with Ginny and saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. Ron was currently stuffing some cookies into his mouth, "well I guess is should start tutoring him now so he can get use to it while Harry is training" Hermione said.

"Yea, you can teach me how to apparate after you finish with him" Ginny said.

"Wish me luck" Hermione said and walked up to them, "Harry Professor McGonagll wants to see you, Ron I'm your tutor Professor McGonagall said you will have no free time until your grades improve, so that means no free time with Harry unless you bring all your grades up and the faster you listen to what I say the faster you will have your freedom back" she said.

"What your my tutor" Ron complained.

Hermione pulled out a scroll with his grades on it, "unless you want Molly to see this I suggest you shut up and get your materials" she said.

"Nice" Ginny said as she sat relaxed on the nearby chair.

"Shouldn't you be doing something" Hermione asked.

"Susan is one to just invite anyone to her home, she will get suspicious if I want to visit with no real reason, trust me I know what I'm doing I got your parents to let you come to the Barrow for winter break remember" Ginny said.

"Your a little evil mastermind you know that" Hermione asked.

Ginny laughed, "not my fault I know how to manipulate people, after all I am the first female born into the Weasley family in generations" she said.

"And just for the record my parents only agreed because Auntie Mannie said she would be there" Hermione said.

(break)

"Professor McGonagall you wanted to see me" Harry said from outside her office.

"Yes Harry come in" she called out. He walked in and sat down, "now Harry, I know at the moment its illegal but I want to teach you to apparate" she said.

"Why, I don't think I'm ready for that yet" Harry asked in confusion.

"Right now it don't matter, but you can't use it until you have no other way to get out of danger" Professor McGonagall said.

"Ok, I promise" Harry said.

"Good" McGonagall said.

(break)

Hermione was sitting on the couch with her cat/kneazle hybrid Crookshanks when Ron came down with his pet rat. Ginny looked over from the chair she was lounging on, "do you have to bring that rat to study" she asked.

"Shut up Ginny your just mad you don't have a pet" he retorted.

"I have a pet, Arnold he is much better than your rat" Ginny said as she petted the small pygmy puff on her lap.

"Oh right I forgot about your furball" Ron said.

"Please, your here to study not argue" Hermione said.

"Yea, get to studying" Ginny said.

Harry walked into the common room and dropped in front of the fire, "I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here" he said.

"You might not want to do that, in the morning you will wake up to find yourself turned into a walking mat" Ginny said.

Harry looked at the fire, "have you ever thought that there was something that was right in front of your face but you couldn't see it" he asked.

"What do you mean" Ginny asked.

"I just have a feeling that Tonks is hiding something" Harry said.

"Like what" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but something big" Harry said.

"Maybe she just doesn't want you to know" Ron said.

Harry watched the fire until it flicked blue and he jumped and was trembling in Ginny's lap looking wide eyed at the fire. It was only Ginny's quick reaction that saved her pygmy puff from being smashed, "Harry whats wrong" she asked calmly.

"The fire turned blue" he said.

The other three looked at it, "someone is trying to talk to you" Hermione said.

"You just have all the answers don't you" Ron said.

"We went over this in charms class" Hermione said.

"Why would someone talk to me through fire" Harry asked.

"Harry James Potter" the fire said.

The 4 looked at the fire, "whose there" Harry said.

"I am Sirius Black, your godfather" he said.

"Godfather" Harry said in surprise.

"Yes, now what I'm about to tell you is very important and can only be told to those who you trust the most, in the Black estate there is a trapdoor next to the stove, go down there and you will find a scroll, take that scroll to the Head Department of Magical Law Enforcement" he said.

"Ok" Harry said in confusion.

"Oh and Harry you will need someone related to me to get into the estate, I'll be in touch" then he was gone.

"What in bloody hell was that about" Ron asked.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"We need to go to Professor McGonagall" Hermione said.

(break)

The 4 walked into the office and saw Tonks and McGonagall talking, "how can I help you" McGonagall asked.

"Harry got a message" Hermione said.

"From who" McGonagall asked.

"Someone named Sirius Black, he said I need to go to the Black estate and retrieve a scroll and take it to the Head Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Harry said.

"He also said we need someone related to him to get into the estate" Ginny said.

Tonks looked at them, "you spoke to my cousin" she asked.

"Your related to him" Ron asked.

"Yes, well not legally, my mother Andromeda Black Tonks was banished from the family for marrying my father Ted Tonks a muggle-born wizard, so I'm related to him in blood only" Tonks explained.

"So you think you can get into the estate" Hermione asked.

"I could try, I know where it is, I'll tell you if I can get in or not" Tonks said and opened the door concentrating until her broomstick flew to her and she took off.

"This is risky, according to Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black betrayed your parents to Voldemort" McGonagall said.

"If he was my godfather why would he do that, that doesn't make sense" Harry said.

"I know, James and Sirius was best friends, I don't think Sirius would betray him for his own life, but unfortunately no one has seen Peter since then" McGonagall said.

"Isn't Peter an animagus" Ginny asked.

"Yes a rat, fat, brown, missing a toe" McGonagall said.

"You mean like Scabbers" Ginny asked pointing to the rat.

"What are you talking about, Scabbers is no person" Ron said holding his rat.

"Ron let me see your pet rat" McGonagall said.

"Don't hurt him" Ron said as he held it towards McGonagall.

She took her wand out and waved it in front of the rat and it turned into a man, "Peter Pettigrew, its so nice to see you again" McGonagall said.

"Professor" he said nervously.

"You wouldn't mind giving a statement for Harry here on who betrayed his parents James and Lily Potter would you" McGonagall asked. Peter looked at Harry and turned back into a rat. He was caught in a cage by McGonagall before he could escape, "I think we know the truth about who betrayed the Potters, now run along I need to set up a meeting with Amelia Bones about a wrongly accused wizard" she said.

(break)

A month later McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room, "Hermione how is the tutoring coming" she asked.

"He is slowly turning from a horribly wizard into a passable wizard" Hermione said.

"You know I'm right here" Ron said.

"Told you, Hermy doesn't hold back when she tutors, she is always painfully honest" Harry said.

"That's good none the less, now I have a trail date set for Sirius in another month, if you get your grades up Ronald you will be allowed to attend with the rest of the students" McGonagall said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_The plan is finally laid_

McGonagall walked through Hogwarts with the caged rat in her arm she entered the great hall, "Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes everyone who is going is accounted for and ready for transportation." Professor Pomona said.

"Good, everyone follow me, remember once we get to the Wizengamot your not to speak just watch the trail." Professor McGonagall said.

(break)

The entire school was sitting in a section reserved for visitors. Professor McGonagall walked down to the main floor and stood behind one of the tables. At the other table was Barty Crouch Sr. both stood facing Amelia Susan Bones, who would preside the trail. Off to the side held by aurora's was Sirius Black. She put her hand up and everyone became quiet, "Professor McGonagall please tell us why we was brought to court over someone that is already in Azkaban?" she asked.

"I'm here because Sirius Black was wrongly accused and thrown into Azakaban without a fair trail." she stated.

"What proof do you have that he was wrongly accused?" Barty asked.

McGonagall held up the cage, "In this cage is the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew." she said.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead killed by Sirius Black." Barty said.

"So you think." McGonagall said. She sat the cage down and waved her wand in front of it forcing Peter to change back to himself, "As you can see Peter Pettigrew is alive and well." McGonagall said.

Everyone looked in shock. Sirius looked at him, "you traitor, you got them killed and blamed me!" he yelled trying to get out of the aurora's grip.

Amelia banged her gavel on her desk, "Silence!" she roared. She then looked at Peter, "Explain yourself." she demanded.

Peter looked around nervously, "What could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, I was never brave like Sirius, James, and Remus. I never meant it to happen... the Dark Lord forced me... what was there to gain from refusing him? He was taking over everywhere... I would have been killed." he said.

"So you admit to betraying James and Lily Potter?" McGonagall asked. Peter just looked away.

Amelia sat back in her chair thinking over what she just heard. She looked at him, "Peter Pettigrew what you did is unforgivable, your selfish act condemned a man to prison for something you did, you are to spend the rest of your life in Azkaban." she said.

"And Sirius?" McGonagall asked.

"He will be released at once and will take his place as head of the Black family." Amelia said.

"Thank you" Sirius said to McGonagall.

"No thanks necessary." she told him.

Tonks walked up to him, "So your the man who my mum always talked about?" she asked.

"Who is your mum" Sirius asked.

"Andromeda Black Tonks." Tonks said.

Sirius looked at her then smiled, "Where is my favorite cousin?" he asked.

"She's back at home, she is going to be so happy to hear your out of Azkaban, she never thought you would betray your friends." Tonks said.

"She always knew me best." Sirius said.

"I'm sure you will be getting a visit from her soon." Tonks said.

"So did you get the scroll I told Harry about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh right." she handed it to Amelia. Amelia read it and nodded to her then walked out.

"What was on that scroll?" Tonks asked.

"You will see soon enough." Sirius said.

(break)

The student was back at Hogwarts in time for dinner. After dinner was over Hermione, Daphne, Ginny, and the professors was called to a meeting by Dumbledore. They arrived in the specified room, "glad you could make it, tea?" he asked.

"No thank you, why did you need us, we have to get to bed for classes in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"Right, according to the rules once you have been noticed an heir you have to be in the house your the heir to, it states you have a year to switch if needed and from my understanding you both are still in Gryffindor" Dumbledore said to Hermione and Ginny.

"No problem, I just became an heir a few months ago, I'll switch." Ginny said.

"Yes you can, but Hermione has been an heir for a year already so she has to give up her heir title for a year." Dumbledore said, 'this is perfect' he thought.

"Actually professor, I only been heir for 11 months and 3 weeks, Daphne has been a heir for a year and 3 months, so I still have time to switch." Hermione calmly corrected his math without missing a beat.

Dumbledore looked at her then took out a log book and went through it, "your right." he said.

"Of course she is, Hermione is never wrong about anything involving school." Ginny said.

"So I guess we have to show them the ropes of being a head of house?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said as his plan fell through again.

"Thanks for telling us Professor, I don't know what would have happened if I would have had to give up my status for a full year." Hermione said.

(break)

Ginny walked into the Hufflepuff with her new Huflepuff badge on. She looked around as everyone in the Hufflepuff turned and looked at her, "Um, hello." she said.

"If it isn't the ex Gryffindor." someone said.

"Just because your the heir to Hufflepuff doesn't mean we have to accept you as a housemate." someone else said.

"I don't need your acceptance, I didn't ask to be an heir, and I don't need you attitude at the moment so shut the hell up before I hex your mouth closed." Ginny threatened.

"Everyone be quiet." the Prefect said. Everyone stopped talking, "Good, now Ginny didn't ask to be switched from Gryffindor to Hufflepuff, but she is now our housemate whether you like it or not and you will treat her as a housemate, she has enough problems being related to Fred and George and don't need her classmates making her life anymore difficult." she said.

(break)

Hermione moved some of her hair as it fell into her eye. She waited for the portrait of her new house to open and slowly walked in. She walked and saw most Ravenclaw's in there waiting on her, "Hello, as you know I'm Hermione Granger." she said.

"Hermione welcome to Ravenclaw." Cho said.

Hermione smiled at her, "Thank you." she said.

"So we just accept her like that?" someone asked.

"She is my friend and a Ravenclaw, besides we don't have much of a choice now do we Lisa?" Cho retorted.

"My sister told me that Hermione was a great person and always willing to help people with their school work, which you need Lisa." Padma said.

"Fine." Lisa huffed as she crossed her arms.

(break)

Hermione slowly walked outside with Ginny, "do I have to do this?" she asked.

"Harry needs more time to learn to apparate, he only have a few months before the Tri-Wizard tournament." Ginny replied.

"But why do I need to be hi girlfriend, can't I just continue to tutor him?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently your such a good tutor that he is now getting average grades, as long as he continue to study he don't need a tutor." Ginny said.

"Why can't you do something?" Hermione asked.

"I'm his sister, it would look weird if I became so interested in his life away from the Burrow." Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed, "all he does is talk about quidditch." she said.

"If he do hex him." Ginny said.

"What if he tries to kiss me?" Hermione asked.

"Hex him." Ginny answered.

"What if..." she was cut off.

"Hermione just pretend to have a good time around him, laugh at his stupid jokes, teach him to play soccer, I don't care but you need to keep him distracted from Harry, and if he tries anything hex him." Ginny said.

"Hexing and jinxing is your answer for everything." Hermione said.

"Better then cursing people now I have to find Susan." Ginny said.

Hermione sighed and spotted Ron sitting on a bench and actually doing his homework. She blinked in shock, 'maybe I am having success with him' she thought.

'I think you are." Hogwarts said.

'How can I distract him?' Hermione asked.

'Don't, just join him, check his work." Hogwarts said.

Hermione walked up to him, "can I sit here?" she asked.

Ron looked at her, "sure, maybe you can help me with this, I don't understand what Professor Snape wants me to do with this potion." he said.

Hermione looked at it then read the scroll, "its a memory eraser potion, very potent it might make someone temporary lose their memory for a few months." she said.

"But why would he ask me to give it to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at it in concentration, "mind if I keep this potion?" she asked.

"Not at all, you maybe a bookworm but I'm not going to make you lose your memory, I think we are making good progress." Ron said.

"Progress on what?" Hermione asked.

"Us." Ron said.

(break)

Sirius was sitting in the Black estate at number twelve Brimmauld Place. Since his release from Azkaban ha has been busy getting to know Tonks. A few times he was visited by Andromeda, and on one occasion he was visited by Narcissa. Both times he showed how happy he was to see them, even if Narcissa was less happy about seeing him. He stood and walked to the door, "Remus how have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Good, I wouldn't have imagined that Wormtail would have hidden with the Weasley's." Remus said.

"So what have you been up to?" Sirius asked.

"Just waiting until Harry became old enough to inherit his parents house, I can't tell him anything until then." Remus said.

"I know, he only have 2 and a half more years, then he can take his place as head Potter." Sirius said.

(break)

Dumbledore walked into his office, "Harry please have a seat." he said.

"Professor am I in trouble?" Harry asked.

"No, but you are in danger." Dumbledore said.

"How am I in danger?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said.

"Professor I don't know who Remus Lupin is." Harry told him as he tried to remember the name.

"Of course, I forgot you haven't met him yet, is the man who told Peter Pettigrew where your parents was hiding out at." Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't he go on trail with Peter then?" Harry asked.

"No one could prove it was him or find his location." Dumbledore said.

"Then how do you know he told Peter where they was hiding?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore pulled out a shallow stone basin with odd runes and symbols carved around the edge. When in use, a silvery light shines from its contents, which are bright, whitish silver, and cloud-like, moving ceaselessly, "Harry this is a pensieve it allows one to remove a memory and revisit it." he said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"One of the memories in here is from Peter, I never paid attention to it until now, but in this memory it shows Remus giving the location of your parents to Peter, who gave them to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at the memory and saw a man he knew as Peter Pettigrew talking to a man he never saw before, "Who is that man?" he asked.

"That is Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said. It then showed Peter talking to Voldemort, "Now Peter is giving his information from Remus to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"So this Remus guy wants me dead?" Harry asked.

"Yes he does, but I can protect you." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore pulled out a scroll, "Sign this." he said.

"What is it?" Harry asked reading the title of the scroll, 'Wizard Consent' was all it said.

"It gives me your permission to fully protect you to the best of my abilities." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at the title one last time, "Ok." he said and signed it.

"Good, now I need you to leave the castle immediately, go back to your home for the rest of the school year, your grades are good enough that you are going to pass without even attending classes, you will receive your exam papers at the end of the school year so study as if you was still in class." Dumbledore said.

"Um ok, I will be back next year right?" Harry asked.

"If its safe enough you will." Dumbledore said.

"I'll get packed." Harry said.

"Oh and Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"Don't go looking for Remus." Dumbledore told him.

"Professor why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked.

(break)

News of Harry leaving spread quickly throughout the castle. How anyone found out was beyond Harry but he couldn't deny them since it was true. There was even a rumor of him being expelled, which he did deny. Hermione caught him in the hallway and dragged him to McGonagall's office, "Harry what is going on?" McGonagall asked once the door was closed.

"Professor Dumbledore told me I was in danger and that I should go home for the rest of the year." Harry said.

"Harry I need you to explain everything that happened." McGonagall said.

"Well once we got to his office he told methat someone named Remus told Peter where my parents was hiding and Peter told Voldemort, and that Remus was looking for me to kill me." Harry said.

"Anything else?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes he had me sign this thing that said 'Wizard Consent'." Harry said.

"What else did it say?" McGonagall asked.

"That's all it said, I asked about it and Professor Dumbledore said it gave him permission to protect me." Harry said.

"Harry, a wizard doesn't need permission to protect another." McGonagall said.

"He is going to use your signature for something." Ginny said.

"But for what?" Daphne asked.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament." Tonks said.

"I'm not old enough for that, you need to be an of age witch or wizard to even enter." Harry said.

"No you don't, you just need to be of age to enter your name into the cup." Hermione said.

"We need to be prepared for what might happen, Hermione I need you to get as much distance between Harry and Ronald as possible, Ginny get everyone in Hufflepuff to back you, Daphne keep Slytherin in check, Tonks find someone who is capable of protecting herself and find away to get her to spend time with Harry." McGonagall ordered.

"Why do Hermione need to put space between me and Ron's friendship?" Harry asked confused.

"Because if its true about the Tri-Wizard tournament, your going to be in it no matter what, the only thing we can do is prepare you for it, and part of the tournament puts one of your closest friends in danger, if possible we want someone who can protect themselves if your not able to." McGonagall explained.

What about Hermione or Ginny?" Harry asked.

"It can't be them, they are needed to protect you, they can't do that if they are part of the tournament." McGonagall said.

"I know who to use." Tonks said.

"Really who?" Ginny asked.

"Cho Chang." Tonks said.

"She is a great witch." Hermione said.

"Ok, now everyone get going, Harry you have a train to catch." McGonagall said.

(break)

Monica stood next to her car waiting. Harry pulled his trunk through the wall and up to her, "Miss Monica, thank you for coming to get me." Harry said.

"I told you to call me Monica and of course I would have came to get you." she replied.

"How is Dan and Lily?" Harry asked about her twins.

"They are fine, they can't wait for you to come play with them and I'm sure William could use a break." Monica said.

(break)

Dumbledore walked into the library and found Hermione and Ginny like he expected, "Hello ladies." he said.

"Professor." they responded.

"I'm sure you heard of Harry leaving the school, if you agree to give me your power over Hogwarts then I will bring him back, until then he will be gone for the remainder of the school year." Dumbledore said and walked away.

"That man has serious control issues, if I could hex him one good time he would leave us and our friends alone." Ginny said.

"Gin he is the Headmaster for a reason, and hexing don't always work." Hermione said.

(break)

Tonks popped outside the Granger's house with her travel companion, "Why am I here again?" she asked.

"Because Cho you miss having Harry around and you are refusing to write to him." Tonks said.

"What gave you that impression, I wrote him once already?" Cho asked.

"Oh, Harry told me you have yet o write him." Tonks said as she knocked on the door.

"Then he is lying, I have his reply in my chest." Cho told her.

"Oh so you kept his letters, is there more then you missing him as just a friend?" Tonks teased.

"Don't you have better things to do then gossip about a 14 year old's personal life?" Cho asked.

"Yes, but this is more interesting." Tonks said.

"May I help you?" Monica asked.

"Hello I'm Tonks and this is Cho we are friends of Harry's." Tonks asked.

"Oh he has told me about you both." Monica said letting them in.

"Tonks, Cho what brings you here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Someone kidnapped me saying I refused to write you, which you told her I did." Cho said glaring at them both.

"What I never said that." Harry said.

"Got to go, I have to check in with the head auror." Tonks said and apparated before they could question her.

"She did this on purpose." Cho said.

"Don't get to mad at her, she does this all the time, last week she left Daphne here the entire day." Harry said.

Cho calmed down, "So what is there to do around here, I never been to a muggle home before?" she asked.

"Well we can playgames, watch tv, study magic, really anything you want as long as it don't involve doing magic." Harry said.

Cho thought, "Can we go to a muggle store, I want to see what kind of clothes muggle women wear?" she asked.

"Sure I'll take you, but you have to stop calling us muggle." Monica said.

"What do I call you?" Cho asked.

"I'm Monica, and call other women just women, we will know what mean and people wont look at you like your crazy." Monica said.

"Ok." Cho said.

"Harry can you put the twins in the car?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Harry said as he picked up Dan, "Cho can you grab Lily?" he asked.

"Um, ok." Cho said picking up the baby, "She looks like Hermione." she commented.

"When you get back make sure to tell her that." Harry said.

(break)

The rest of the school year Cho spent the weekend in the muggle world with Harry. During the time they went to multiply amusement parks, different malls, and in general had fun and got to know each other. Hermione was surprised at how close the two was when Cho wanted to come to her house for the summer to spend time with Harry, but was happy that their plan was going great. McGonagall even decided to tell Cho about their plan, excluding them purposely setting her up with Harry of course. The 14 year old Hermione and Harry walked to the Hogwarts train with the 15 year old Cho. Ginny walked up to them, "So how was summer with the love birds?" she asked Hermione.

"Excluding all their kissing it was great." Hermione said.

Cho looked at them, "If it wasn't against the rules I would hex you both." she said.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked looking around.

"I don't know, but please don't call him." Hermione asked.

"Why?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He is clingy, I helped him more with his school work and he practically made himself my boyfriend, even spreading a rumor about it." Hermione said in horror.

"I'm sure its no that bad." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"Trust me Harry, its bad, I actually feel sorry for her." Ginny said.

(break)

Hermione hid behind a statue as Ron walked passed, "Hermy where are you." he called out. He continued walking right pass the statue and ran into Harry, "Hey have you seen Hermy?" he asked.

"No I haven't seen Mione since class ended." Harry said.

"She should be in the great hall." Cho said.

Ron looked at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Ron this is Cho, my girlfriend remember I told you about her." Harry said.

"Oh, well I need to find Hermy, I think she is avoiding me." Ron said and ran off.

The two watched him run and turn a corner, "Mione you can come out." Harry said.

"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked.

"I can sense others people a little, I think I got it from being around Tonks so much." Harry said.

"Really, I thought I was the only one who was starting to get that ability, its one thing that makes her a great auror." Hermione said.

"Well lets get to the great hall." Harry said as he grabbed Cho's hand and the three walked down the hall.

"How long you been avoiding him?" Cho asked her housemate.

"Since school started." Hermione said.

"You been at this for this long, that's like 3 months." Harry said.

(break)

The three walked into the great hall and took their seats, "I thought you didn't know where she was." Ron said as Harry sat down.

"I didn't, she caught us when we was coming into the great hall." Harry lied.

Dumbledore stood up, "Attention because of the Tri-Wizard tournament next month, we will pull out the three names who will be in it. It will be comprised of a champion from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. One school will be represented by one champion." he said then sat down. The two other schools made their presence known by standing as he said their names.

The Goblet of Fire burned with a blue fire as a piece of paper came out of it with the name of the student raising in the smoke, _Cedric Diggory or Hogwarts_ was the first name to show. Everyone clapped for him._ Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons_ was the second name and everyone clapped for her. _Viktor Krum of Durmstrang_ was the last name called as the flames went out and everyone clapped. Dumbledore concentrated on the Goblet and mumbled a few quiet words. The flames came back to the Goblet to everyone's surprise and spit out another name, _Harry Potter of Hogwarts_ it said then it died out again.

Everyone looked at Harry who had a look of total shock on his face, "How did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Ron asked.

"I didn't, I don't want to be in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I have enough problems with my life without recklessly putting it in danger." Harry said.

"Come on Harry, its me Ron your best friend tell me the truth." Ron said.

"I am telling you the truth, I didn't do it." Harry said.

"Ok Harry stop lying, we all know your an attention hog, so spill it or I will make you." Ron said as he held his wand at him.

"Ron just drop it." Angelina said as Harry looked down at the table in confusion.

"No I want to know how he got around the age limit!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't do it." Harry whispered.

A green light shot out of Ron's wand and hit Harry knocking him out of his chair, "Stop lying." he said.

Harry looked up at him with a lost look in his eyes, "Ron." he said.

"Just tell me." Ron said and shot out another spell at him.

Harry slid until he was in front of Fluer, who was looking at Ron with the same shocked expression as everyone else. Harry stood up, "I told you I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire." he yelled and walked towards the exit.

"Don't turn your back on me." Ron said pointing his wand at him.

_Stupefy_ Harry said as he quickly turned and shot the spell at Ron before he could attack him again, "I told you I didn't do it." he said to his unconscious body and walked out. The closing of the door seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked states as Hermione, Cho, and Ginny ran towards the door.

"This is going to be one strange trip." Fluer said.

"Fred and George take Ronald to the medic wing." McGonagall ordered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, and before you get mad, I'm not the real Scenfox I'm just a friend of his. But for everyone reading his other stories he plans to update them all at the same time sometime soon. OK now about this story, it will be a time traveling one, I hope its good. In this story it will be a HP/HrG/GW pairing, with GW/HrG in the beginning, if you don't like girl on girl action don't read, since I'm bi it doesn't bother me. Please review, any review that will help me make the story better is needed.

_Summary: Nothing is as it should be, Hermione was finally coming to terms with her feelings for Harry when he dies. To add to her misery Voldemort is still alive, so is the one responsible for Harry's death. How will she handle this, time travel of course, with her best female friend Ginny and favorite Professor McGonagall._

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Cost of being Harry Potter_

Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room looking himself over in a mirror. He was wearing an all white tux with a black button down shirt and a white tie. He tried to move his hair out of his face but it just fell back in front of his glasses, "I look stupid." he said to himself.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, "You look great Harry, if Cho can't see that then I will gladly take you off her arm." the witch said.

"Thanks Alice, but I don't get what this dance is for." Harry said.

She pinched him on the cheek, "Its just a celebration for Halloween nothing to worry about now lets go don't want to keep her waiting." she said and led him out.

(break)

Ron looked out the window of the medic wing he was in and saw Harry sitting on a bench outside the main doors. He fingered his wand as he remembered how Harry had hit him with a spell while all he was trying to do was find out how he entered into the tournament. This was another hole in his plan to win Hermione, he had to somehow prove he was better then Harry. With that in mind he slipped his shoes on and walked out the medic wing.

(break)

Harry sat on the bench outside the great hall, he knew he still had a few minutes and needed to get away from all the people in there. He needed to think without having anyone there to interrupt him. Hedwig landed on his knees and hooted at him, "Whats wrong?" he asked her. She hooted in response, "Hungry?" he asked while pulling a piece of meat from lunch out of his pocket and fed it to her. Hedwig ate the meat then hooted again and flew off leaving Harry to laugh in amusement at her. He looked towards the medic wing as the door opened wondering who that could be since he thought everyone was in the great hall already.

(break)

Cho walked around the great hall and found Hermione, "Have you seen Harry?" she asked.

"No I thought he would be with you since that's all he talked about for the last few hours." Hermione answered.

The two walked around together with Viktor following them since Hermione was his date. They found Ginny sitting next to a window talking to her date, Justin Finch-Fletchley, "Whats up?" Ginny asked.

"Have you seen Harry?" Cho asked.

"Not since lunch." Ginny answered.

"I found him." Justin said looking out the window.

The rest looked out the window and saw Ron standing in front of Harry with his wand in hand, "What is my idiot brother doing now?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out there." Hermione said. They ran across the great hall getting the attention of everyone else, all of which followed them.

(break)

"Whats wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." Ron answered.

"Then why are you pointing your wand at me?" Harry asked.

"I challenge you to a duel." Ron answered.

"What now? We have a dance to get to." Harry said pointing to the giant clock as proof.

"If your as good as everyone claim then this wont take long." Ron said.

"Ron what are you doing!" Ginny yelled as she ran out the building.

"This has nothing to do with you." Ron said.

"It involves my brother and best friend this has everything to do with me." Ginny countered.

"Fine we was just about to duel." Ron said.

"What no we wasn't." Harry protested.

"What scared?" Ron taunted.

"Harry don't listen to him." Hermione said.

"Harry's scared." someone yelled.

"Draco shut up." Daphne said.

"Not my fault he is scared of the red weasel." Draco said.

"I'm not scared I just don't want to duel him." Harry said.

"Whats wrong your supposed to be 'the boy who lived' the one who defeated the Dark Lord even while you watched your own mother die." Ron taunted.

"Shut up." Harry said.

"You been using that to get everything you want haven't you? I bet you even used your own parents death as a way to get Hermione's parents to take you in." Ron continued to taunt.

"Shut up." Harry said louder. Everyone just looked at Ron in disbelief that he was saying this.

"What am I right? Did you use this to get Professor Dumbledore to over look all the things you have done since you been here? If anyone else was caught wondering the school after hours we would have been punished, all you get is a warning and escort to the common room." Ron said.

"You don't know what your talking about." Harry said.

"What would your mother think, she died protecting you and your using that to get anything you want?" Ron asked.

"Ronald your going to far now stop this." Ginny yelled at him.

"Stay out of this Ginny." Ron said.

"Fine lets duel." Harry said.

"Harry you don't have to do this." Hermione said.

Harry ignored her and pulled his wand out. Ron smiled, "Get ready to be beaten." he said.

Harry pointed his wand at him, "You know nothing about my life, about what I had to go through, if you want the fame that came with surviving Voldemort trying to kill me but failing then I'll give it to you and everything that comes with it. Not knowing my own parents, not having my mother when I needed her, the looks I got from my aunt, uncle, and cousin, the beatings I got for things I never did, having to purposely fail classes just so I wouldn't get punished for getting better grades then my cousin, the many nights I had to go to sleep without eating, the scars, being put in a cupboard when company came and staying there for hours until they left and having to clean up after them, being afraid to come out when Hermione and Ginny came to save me, being adopted by the Granger's, finding out I survived some psycho because my mother used all her power to protect me, you want it you can have it. I'll gladly take having a mother, father, a sister, and multiple brothers to get into trouble with." by the time he was finished his power caused the leaves on the ground around him to spin around him in a mini tornado as he prepared his attack.

Everyone stood there in shock except Ginny and Hermione who knew all this but still hated hearing it and was just as prepared to attack Ron as Harry was. Before he could fire his attack his arm was grabbed, "Whats going on?" McGonagall asked while looking into his tear covered face.

His power immediately stopped, "I'm sorry." he whispered then took off towards the building without once looking back.

McGonagall looked at him in confusion, she could figure that something got him so upset that he was willing to attack a student and risk getting expelled and that it had something to do with Ron, but as far as what happened she was lost. The fact that every student living and visiting Hogwarts was currently there didn't help the situation, "Everyone go back into the great hall, you have a dance." she ordered.

(break)

Harry ran through the castle and up to the Gryffindor tower. He continued until he was laying on his bed. He looked out the window that was directly over his bed and out at the moon. Hedwig flew into the window and sat next to him, "I wonder what dad would do about Ron." he whispered

(break)

Ginny was pissed and it was showing, her trousers and tunic, which was a sleeveless garment with silver buttons, shoes, and a three quarters length coat, all that was made especially for her with magic sealed into it so it they grew with her was shimmering in the black silk they was made out of. As she stormed through the great hall her coat flapped behind her, as people moved out her way. She stopped in front of Ron with her hands balled up at her sides.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" she asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ron said.

"Why would you even say anything about his parents?" she asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Ron said and started to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me." Ginny said as her power started to get the best of her and she completely froze him.

"What did you do, let me go." Ron yelled.

"Why should I? You never know when to leave people alone, why should I do what you want?" Ginny asked.

"I'm your older brother." he said.

"Shut up, I'm talking now." she walked in front of him and pulled out her wand pointing it at him she slowly raised him into the air, "All Harry has done since you met him was try and be your friend. He bought you your school supplies when he first met you, he asked Hermione to try and get to know you thinking that maybe she would like you, he convinced professor McGonagall to get you a tutor so you pass your classes, he let you use Hedwig to send letters home to mum and dad, how do you repay him? You treat him like he owes you the world. Well that stops now, either be the friend he thinks you are or stay away from him, if I find out your treating him like this again then I might not be able to control myself." she said.

"Your just jealous because he is with Cho and not you." Ron yelled.

"Harry is my best friend and yes I like him, but your the only one here who is jealous." Ginny said. She turned and stormed away leaving Ron falling out the air painfully.

Everyone watched the fourth year student as she walked away wondering how she had so much power. Hermione stood leaning against the door as she approached, "You know a lot of people will have questions about your power." she said.

"I don't care, I'm tired of how he treats Harry." Ginny told her.

Hermione stood straight up and straightened her white dress, "Well I guess I better come up with an excuse for your power." she said.

"Our power." Ginny corrected.

"Our, unlike you I don't toss my power around." Hermione asked.

"True, but I was able to sense how angry you was, and with anger comes a display of power, and your power will always overshadow mine." Ginny said.

"I kept my power under control the entire time." Hermione said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked and walked towards the table with food on it.

"You couldn't sense my power could you?" Hermione asked, "Ginny answer me." she said as she walked after her.

"We are always together, don't you think people will figure if I have so much power then you do to?" Ginny asked.

Hermione though about it, "That's an unreasonable thought, who could possible come up with something like that with no proof?" she asked.

"Everyone already think we are secretly dating." Ginny said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she grabbed some juice, "What do you do with all your free time, read books?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I do." Hermione said with pride.

Ginny laughed, "You need a life outside of studying, now what are we going to do about my brother and Harry?" she asked.

"I'm still thinking about it." Hermione said.

(a month later)

Harry woke up with a start as Hedwig landed next to him and hooted in his ear. Harry looked around as his heart pounded against his chest, "Hedwig don't do that again." he said.

Hedwig hooted and tilted her head towards the clock.

Harry followed the direction and stared at the clock, "Just great the morning of the tournament and I slept in." he mumbled getting out of bed as Hedwig flew out the window.

(break)

Harry walked into the great hall and noticed that he was the last one in. he hurried over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed some food. As he sat down Dumbledore stood, "I would like to wish the competitors in the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament good luck and may Merlin be with you each" he said.

Harry was about to eat some bacon when something hit him in the head. He looked at it when something else fell. Everyone near him looked up then jumped out their seats as more objects and letters fell on the table, all addressed to Harry. Harry looked at the professor table in confusion then back at the letters, "Why do I have so much mail?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well better open one and find out whats its about." Dean said.

"Look at this." Seamus said he said holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front of it in big bold black letters read, Harry Potter the famous boy who lived and sole heir to the Potter family competes in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he is still available.

Harry looked at it, "Why would I get letters because of that?" he asked in confusion.

"Your the youngest wizard to compete in it, ever." Seamus said.

"Well are you going to open the mail or not?" Fred asked.

Harry picked up the first piece of mail, it was a simple scroll with his name on it. He opened it reading who it was from he quickly closed and tossed it to the side. He picked up another letter and went wide-eyed before turning green. Closing the letter he threw it all the way across the the Gryffindor table and guess table into the fireplace that was burning. He got up, "I think I'm going to be sick professor, I'm going to the medic wing." he said and ran out with his hind over his mouth.

Everyone watched as he ran out the great hall, "I wonder what it was." George said.

"Only one way to find out." Fred said looking at the fireplace.

"Fred and George that is Harry's business, if he wants you to know he will tell you." Professor McGonagall said stopping their plan.

"I guess I better go check on him." Pomfrey said.

(break)

Harry sat on a bed in the medic wing as Pomfrey walked in, "Harry I will be with you in a minute, I need to get something." she said as she walked into her office.

After a few minutes she came back with an object in her hand, "Whats that?" he asked looking at it.

"This is a pensive, it allows someone to remove an image from their head and keep it for future references, this one in particular has been modified so that memories can't be looked at again. Think of it as a disposal of unwanted memories." she told him.

"How does that help me?" Harry asked.

"Well your going to pull the memory of what brought you here out of your head and put it in here so you never have to think of it again." she told him.

"Oh that's a great idea." he told her.

"Well when your ready you can pull the memory out." she told him.

Harry concentrated and put his wand to his head as told and pulled the memory out and inserted it into the pensive, "Is that all I need to do?" he asked.

"Yes, you are free to go, if you experience headaches within the next few hours come see me." she told him.

"Thank you." Harry said and walked out.

(break)

McGonagall sat in her office with all the mail that Harry received, organized by size and shape. She shook her head as she looked over it all. She walked out and was bumped into by a running Harry, "Sorry professor." he said.

"Why are you running in the halls?" she asked.

"I'm late for the tournament." he told her.

"Come with me for a minute." she told him and led him into her office.

"Why is my mail here and not in the tower?" he asked confused.

"Because the type of mail they are, and the fact that I'm your guardian on anything magical, I thought it would be better if we talked about this now." she told him.

"Whats there to talk about, I know that most of them are probably marriage contracts if the first two I opened was anything to go by?" Harry asked.

"All of them are marriage contracts, I arranged them by size and shape." she told him.

"Shouldn't the Granger's be here if we are going to go over them?" he asked.

"Yes they should, but before that you need to know something, if you do well during the tournament, even if you don't win you will get even more marriage contracts." McGonagall said.

"Why, no one seemed to care who I was before this tournament?" Harry asked.

"Some for status, some for greed, and some because of a debt they owe the Potter family, no matter the reason you don't need to answer them all, but know that those who owe the Potter family will not stop sending you these contracts unless their debt is paid off somehow." McGonagall told him.

"Is there some we can remove now?" Harry asked.

"I already did that, I'm sure you have no interest in all the contracts that involve wizards or those who have been known to have contact with Voldemort, also I separated those that I think you will want to look at." she told him.

"Thanks, what about all these on your desk though?" Harry asked.

"These are the letters that I was able to determine fell under the, 'need to look at before a decision is made' section, these are the ones we will go over first when we are able to get to the Granger's." she said.

"When will we go over them?" Harry asked.

"After the tournament, now lets go." she said leading him out her office.

(break)

"Your late Mr. Potter." a man outside of a tent said.

"He was with me, I needed to inform him of somethings." McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall you know its against the rule to give contestants an unfair advantage." he said.

"Mr. Bagman I did no such thing, I simply informed him that we will be going over his unusual amount of mail after the tournament." she replied.

"If that's the case then he needs to enter the tent so we can begin." he replied.

"Not yet I need to talk with the judges of the tournament." McGonagall said.

"Make it quick we are already behind." Bagman said.

"Come with me Harry." McGonagall said.

They walked until they was in front of the judges, "Professor McGonagall what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff, Olympe Maxime, Bartemius Crouch, and Ludo Bagman I ask you to remove Harry Potter from the tournament." she asked.

The reaction from most of the judges was one of shock, "Why would you want to have him removed?" Olympe Maxime asked.

"Because aside from the fact that his life is already in danger, he is to young to compete in this competition, he is only 14 and the rules state that only wizards or witches that are of age can compete in the tournament." McGonagall said.

"If that's the case then how did his name enter the goblet of fire?" Igor Karkaroff asked.

"That's still a mystery, Professor Dumbledore put the age line up himself and I checked it everyday to make sure it wasn't tempered with." McGonagall said.

"Professor McGonagall we would like to help, but we can't remove anyone from the tournament unless they are injured and can't compete, and its clear that he isn't injured." Dumbledore said.

"In that case," McGonagall went into her sleeve, "I would like to give you this." she said handing him a scroll.

"What is it?" Olympe asked.

"Its an age exemption letter straight from the ministry of magic signed by Amelia Bones herself, it states that if Harry is being forced to compete in the tournament he will from this moment on he will be given all the privileges of an adult wizard." McGonagall said.

"It says that, but it also says this can't happen unless Harry marries an adult witch." Dumbledore said with a smile knowing that this would never happen.

"That's already been taken care of." McGonagall said.

"What do you plan on marrying him?" Dumbledore asked trying to joke.

"That's why I'm here." someone said behind them.

"Amelia what brings you here?" Dumbledore asked as he turned and looked at her and Tonks.

"I'm here to inform everyone that Harry and Tonks are to be married as soon as the tournament is over." she said.

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"It appears that the Black family owes the Potter family a marriage contract from almost a century ago." she said.

"Can you prove this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Cedrella Black who married Septimus Weasley was engaged to marry into the Potter family. But when the Weasley's approached the two families it was agreed that Cedrella could marry into the Weasley family in the Potter family would in turn marry into the family at a later date. What the Weasley owe the Potter family is still unknown at the moment." Amelia explained while handing them a scroll.

"You got all that from that scroll?" Tonks asked.

"Yea, didn't you read it before you gave it to me?" Amelia asked.

"Didn't think it was to important." Tonks said shrugging.

"She is right, its all right here." Igor said reading the scroll.

"I see." Dumbledore said.

"Since Harry is unable to take his seat on the Wizengamot, Tonks will fill it until he is able to." Amelia said.

"Is that a good idea. I mean she is still training to be an auror?" Dumbledore asked.

"What I don't want to sit in an office with a bunch of people where the closest person to my age is 50!" Tonks said.

"See she is to young to be on the Wizengamot." Dumbledore said.

"If you don't mind we still have a tournament to start." Ludo Bagman said.

"Right we will settle this later, good luck Harry." Amelia said and walked away.

(break)

Harry, Fleur, Cedric, and Viktor stood in front of Ludo Bagman, "Now your first task will be to get a golden egg, you will be scored at once you retrieve the egg. Now you each will pull out a model of a dragon and that has a number on it, you will go in order of the number." he told them.

"We have to get around those dragons?" Harry asked as he looked nervously at the 4 dragons.

"Yea those dragons." Ludo told him.

"They look dangerous." Harry said.

"Yea each one will eat you if you give them the chance." Ludo replied.

"Couldn't you have gotten dragons that don't eat humans?" Harry asked.

"We could have." Ludo told him.

"Why didn't you?" Harry asked.

Ludo shrugged, "I don't make the rules just enforce them, now it looks like your the lucky one that goes last." Ludo said and walked away with a smile.

Cedric looked at his dragon model, "Anyone want to switch?" he asked. The three took a step back, "Great." he said and stepped forward, "He goes nothing." he whispered. He approached the dragon with his wand in hand. As he got closer the dragon took notice to him by opening one of its giant eyes and showing its large teeth. Cedric looked around and found a boulder that was close to the dragon. A beam of light shot of his spell and the boulder turned into a Labrador to get the dragon to ignore him, he used this distraction to summon the golden egg to him. Everyone clapped as the judges gave him his score.

Fleur stepped up for her turn and took a deep breath pulling out her wand she waved it around while mumbling a complex charm. Sensing the magic from her the Welsh Green dragon she was up against attacked her with a fire blast. While continuing her charm she barely dove out the way as she shot her charm at the dragon. The dragon shook its head once the charm hit her and took to the air. Fleur ran for the golden egg, just as she grabbed it a narrow jet of fire went over her head. Looking up in shock she saw the dragon looking right at her and it didn't look to happy, "Oh crap." she said. She took off running while the dragon sent jet of fire after jet of fire at her. The dragon flew in front of her and sent a jet of fire right at her. Fleur closed her eyes while hugging the egg to her chest, then vanished in a pop. Fleur opened her eyes to find she was safely away from the dragon. Looking back she saw the jet of fire meant for her heading for a group of 3 silvery-blue eggs. Before they hit the eggs a brilliant blue flame intercepted the green flame and the Swedish Short-Snout dragon that Cedric faced walked in front of the Welsh Green dragon and bared its teeth at it in a fierce show of aggression against the other dragon for attacking her eggs. The two dragons took to the air as each shot fire at the other, "Oops." was all Fleur could say.

"This is bad." Harry said.

"I'll say, I'm glad I went first." Cedric said.

"Well my turn, I hope you can deal with 4 dragons at once." Viktor said as he walked out of the safety of the tent.

"I really hate him." Fleur said.

"I thought Beauxbatons where taught not to hate others?" Cedric said.

"Yes we are, but there are exceptions to said rule." Fleur told him.

"I hope he don't do anything to make his dragon want to fight with the others, I already have trouble staying alive without 4 dragons trying to kill me." Harry said.

(break)

"This is bad, by the time its Harry's turn he will have to face all 4 dragons." Cho said with worry.

"I thought that the dragons used for this tournament was specifically trained not to fight?" Hermione asked.

"They are, something is wrong, they aren't supposed to be breath fire either." Ginny said.

"How can a dragon not breath fire?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Charlie said that not all dragons breath fire, just like a child from a magical family can be born without magic, dragons can be born without being able to breath fire, somehow the dragons was switched out." Ginny informed them.

"Impossible, how can anyone sneak 4 huge fire breathing dragons anywhere?" Cho asked.

"Its not impossible if you have enough people who are crazy enough to try it, all they would need to do is keep them as calm as possible." Hermione said.

"So how do you calm a dragon?" Cho asked.

"The eggs, any dragon can be calmed instantly if you show it its egg." Ginny turned and looked back at the tournament while thinking.

"Whats on your mind Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Who do we know that would want Harry to fail this tournament?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore why?" Hermione asked not getting why he would risk doing that.

"Yes, but it would be impossible for him to do it without anyone noticing it, remember Professor McGonagall has been keeping watch on him anytime he is out o Hogwarts. I think Voldemort is behind this" Ginny said.

Hermione thought about it, "That would explain why Harry is in the tournament." she said.

"Remember what happens?" Ginny asked.

"You mean at the cup, I remember we already planned for that." Hermione said.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"All we can do is trust Harry." Hermione said.

"I guess your right, I hope he will be safe." Ginny said.

(break)

Viktor walked away towards the tent with scorched robes, three fighting dragons, a golden egg in his hands, and a satisfied smile, "Good luck." he said as he walked passed Harry.

"I really hate him." Fleur said.

"Why do you hate him, I'm the one who has to face 4 dragons?" Harry asked.

"He goes out of his way to make things harder for everyone, no one did anything to him yet he has to treats people as if he is their master." Fleur said.

Harry pulled out his wand and walked out the tent and towards his dragon. The Hungarian Horntail immediately took notice of him and stood in front of her eggs baring her teeth challenging him to take another step. Harry held up his wand and a green bolt shot out, in response a black flame shot out the dragons mouth going straight through Harry's attack without any trouble. Harry dove out the way and was about to fire another spell at the dragon when he was hit by the tail. Harry stood up and held his shoulder while pointing his wand at the dragon. The dragon opened her mouth and roared at him, Harry immediately shot off a stream of water into the dragons mouth. Giant wings came from the dragons back and blocked the water. Harry was knocked to the side by a guest of wind as one of the other 3 dragons landed near him with a powerful thud. The other 2 landed and all 4 focused in on him. Harry quickly got to his feet and ran behind a pillar as black, green, scarlet, and blue flames surrounded him and the pillar. As the flames died out he looked around and found, to his horror, he was to close to the other three set of eggs turning the wrath of the others on him.

He slid down the pillar not knowing what to do as another stream of fire came around the pillar. A green tail passed over his head as the pillar was ripped apart with little effort. He looked around and found the tent and knew he would be disqualified but at least he wouldn't be killed just yet. He was about to run for it when he heard a loud hoot and a white blur flew passed him and passed the dragons into the air, taking them with it. In confusion Harry looked into the air and saw Hedwig maneuvering around the dragons with almost no problem, being so small made it almost impossible for 4 dragons to catch her. He looked at the last golden egg and headed for it when Hedwig hooted again. Looking up he saw her get hit by a black spiked tail, "Hedwig!" he yelled while pointing his wand in to the air shooting a red blast of fire with all his might forcing the dragons to stop their assault on her temporarily allowing her to put some space between her and them.

"Forget the owl, get the egg." someone yelled.

With all his concentration on rescuing her he held his hand into the air, within seconds his Nimbus 2000 was in his hand and he was in the air flying towards his owl. He grabbed Hedwig just as she was about to get hit by a black spiked tail. Instead the tail hit the Welsh Green sending it out of the air. Harry landed and walked over to the last golden egg and started to pick it up when he heard some yelling. Looking up into the air he saw the Welsh Green dragon falling towards him at great speeds. Holding his wand up in a panic the dragon halted just out of arms reach and floated there, shocked he moved his arm and the dragon went that way until it was no longer over the eggs and he laid it down. Once on the ground the dragon stood up and shook her head then walked to her eggs and laid down on top of them. Shocked Harry couldn't move as the other 3 dragons landed and went to their eggs. They each inspected their eggs before laying on them. The Hungarian Horntail looked at her eggs then picked up the golden one and dropped it in front of Harry and blew a puff of smoke out her nose onto him then closed her eyes.

Still in shock Harry picked up the egg and walked back to the tent. Hedwig hooted from her spot on his shoulder making Harry turn around. The Welsh Green dragon lifted her wing and 5 pieces of large dragon hide fell on the ground before she pulled her wing back into her body and used her tail to push them towards Harry. The dragon blew a puff of smoke before closing her eyes like the other 3 dragons. Everyone was in shock as a golden lion walked out into the field and picked up the dragon hide and walked them to Harry, "Congratulations." he said.

"Your Guile right?" Harry got out.

"Yes, again congratulations." he said.

"For what I was almost killed?" Harry asked.

"On doing something so stupid that you was awarded dragon hide, something so rare that it is worth a small fortune." Guile said.

"I get the feeling that you didn't come out here for that." Harry said.

"Your right he isn't just here for that." Azure said as she flew around in a circle before landing. Evert and Saber soon joined her.

"Harry not many people would have taken on 4 dragons like you did." Guile said.

"Because most people have enough sense to run when they see 4 dragons." Evert commented.

"I agree, he is just like Godric running head first and wand high into trouble." Azure said.

"Ignore them, you have finally been recognized as the Gryffindor heir." Guile said.

Harry just stood there, not blinking, not moving, just stood there. "Is he breathing?" Saber asked.

"Nice choice Guile." Evert said.

"He is in shock, told you to wait." Azure said as she took to the air.

Cedric and Fleur ran out the tent and up to Harry, "HE isn't breathing." Fleur said putting her hand in front of his nose, "What should we do?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Cedric said he then punched Harry in the stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Fleur asked in confusion.

Cedric shrugged, "He's breathing." he answered as Harry gasped for air.

"What did I do to you?" Harry was able to get out.

"That's for deciding you needed to show us up." Cedric told him.

"It wasn't my idea, if Viktor hadn't annoyed the dragons more then they where I could have gotten the egg easily." Harry said.

"Harry are you ok?" Cho yelled as she ran towards him with Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks.

"I'm tired." Harry said.

"I bet, fighting 4 dragons?" Tonks said.

Harry just shrugged, "anyway we need to meet with Amelia to go over what being considered an of age wizard means." Tonks said and grabbed his arm and walked away.

"She gets straight to the point." Fleur commented.

"That's just a front, she acts no older than Harry." Ginny said.

(break)

McGonagall, Amelia, Susan, and Dumbledore was in McGonagall's office when the two walked in, "Susan why are you here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"I was talking with my aunt, congratulations on passing the first test." she replied and walked out.

"Ok, lets get started." Dumbledore said.

"Actually I think we should do this another time." Amelia said.

"Its best to get this over with now." Dumbledore said.

"Better or who? We are all tired and can barely stand." Amelia said.

"We couldn't do it now even if we wanted, with Harry sleeping nothing can be done since everything needs his mark to be official." Tonks said as Harry snored lightly in her ear.

"Bring him in my suit, he can stay here for the night." McGonagall said.

"We will continue this in a week to give Harry time to get use to being the heir and the fact that he just fought 4 dragons and survived." Amelia said leaving no room for discussion.

"Good that will give me time to make sure the Granger's are able to be here." McGonagall said.

"Why do they need to be here?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are his legal guardians." McGonagall said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Nymphadora Potter_

Monica looked out the window over the kitchen sink into the backyard while sipping on her cup of coffee. It was rare that she was able to be up by herself with the twins usually waking up at the crack of dawn, but after checking to make sure they was still in their room, she decided to enjoy herself while she could. Which meant doing absolutely nothing but cooking breakfast and enjoying her morning. She glanced up at the clock then pulled out another mug and poured coffee into it, "Morning." she said.

"Morning," William replied as he entered the kitchen wondering how she knew he was woke, "are they still sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, I was surprised as well." she replied.

"So what should we do today since we both have the day off?" William asked while taking his coffee and kissing her on the cheek.

Monica thought about it, "Its been so long since we both had the day off, that I don't know what to do." she admitted.

"Maybe we wont have to come up with a plan for today." William said looking out into the yard and seeing the familiar witch appear in front of them.

"I wonder why she is here?" Monica asked out loud as they walked to the door to greet her, "Professor McGonagall welcome." she said opening the door.

"Yes what a surprise," William looked around then back confused, "where is Hermione and Harry they are usually with you when you come?" he asked.

"Well that's the reason I'm here." McGonagall told them.

"Whats wrong are they hurt?" Monica asked worried about the two.

Before she could answer they heard the light patter of feet running across their head, "Perhaps you should take care of the matter at hand first, I'll wait." McGonagall suggested.

"Sorry." Monica said before walking off.

"You must forgive the interruption, its rare that we wake up before the twins." William admitted.

"Its quite alright, I may not have kids, but I do know a parents first priority is their kids." McGonagall told him.

William led her to the table, "Coffee?" he asked.

"Please." McGonagall answered with a smile.

After getting her coffee, William placed four plates on the table and put the already prepared food on them, "Hungry?" he asked.

"No thank you, I ate already." McGonagall told him.

Monica came into the kitchen with the twins and sat them in front of their food, "Your not hungry?" she asked after seeing that McGonagall didn't have anything but coffee in front of her.

"I ate already." she assured her.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my food as much as possible while they are preoccupied by their food." Monica said as the twins started stuffing food in their mouth, using their hands instead of the provided forks.

"What brings you here?" William asked before he started eating himself.

"Well to make this as short as possible, you two need to come to a meeting." McGonagall told the two.

Monica looked at her while swallowing her food, "Why what happened?" she asked.

"Since Harry is forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament because his name was entered in the Goblet of Fire, he is now able to gain the status of an adult wizard." McGonagall told them.

"Why do you need us for that?" William asked not seeing why they was needed.

"Its not often that a wizard gains status of an adult wizard, it is recommended that the wizards guardian be there when it happens." McGonagall said.

"We will be ready in a couple minutes." Monica said.

(break)

Harry woke up and immediately noticed that he wasn't in the Gryffindor tower. He swung his feet off the large comfortable bed trying to remember what happened, "Finally you woke up, I was worried you was in a coma or something." he heard.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"The one and only, now how do you feel?" she asked.

"Terrible, my body hurt." he told her.

"As to be expected, you fought 4 dragons and was sleep ever sense, now drink this." she said shoving some foul smelling concoction in front of his face.

"What is it?" he asked turning his nose away from it.

"Have you not learned not to question me on matters of your health? Have I not saved you enough to know what I'm doing?" she asked as he took it.

"It smells awful." he said.

"Most of the best medicines have a bad smell to them, when your a nurse for so long you learn to ignore the smells, now drink up before you miss breakfast." she told him.

"One question, where am I?" he asked.

"In Professor McGonagall's quarters." she told him then walked out.

(break)

"Where exactly are we going?" Monica asked as she and her family followed McGonagall.

"The safest place in the wizardry world, Gringotts Bank, the only place that goblins and dragons both protect." she told them.

"I get the dragons, but how is having goblins there such a big deal?" William asked.

"Just because they don't get the credit they deserve, goblins and house-elves are both more powerful then wizards." McGonagall said.

"Really?" Monica asked not really believing it.

"Yes, oh and just so you know, they hate when you stare, so I advise you to keep your eyes from lingering on one for to long." McGonagall warned.

"We will remember that." Monica said.

(break)

"Harry you know your not supposed to be eating that." Hermione said as Harry popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Don't worry Hermione, Monica and William will never know I had a few." Harry assured her.

"Is that so?" he heard from behind him.

Harry quickly swallowed while turning around in his chair, "Monica!" he said in shock.

"Exactly how many did you eat?" she asked

"Monica we are not here to lecture him on his eating habits, I'm sure he only eats them once in awhile." William said.

"Fine." Monica said.

The door on the other side of the room opened and closed quickly as a goblin sat in the large chair at the table, "Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes." McGonagall replied.

"Good, first I'm Ragnok and I run the entire bank, so if I have to leave to handle something I 'm sorry, but as you all saw this is a big bank, now please tell me who you are." he said.

"Harry Potter." he said.

"Hermione Granger." she said.

"Monica Granger." she said.

"William Granger." he said.

"Ginny Weasley." she said.

Ragnok looked at her, "Please don't give me nicknames." he told her.

Ginny blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry, Ginevra Weasley." she said.

"Ronald Weasley." he said.

"George Weasley." he said.

"Fred Weasley." he said.

"Molly Weasley." she said.

"Arthur Weasley." he said.

"Amelia Bones." she said.

"Sirius Black." he said.

"Nymphadora Black Tonks." she said.

"Remus Lupin." he said.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore I assume you both will be present during this process?" Ragnok asked. They both nodded.

"Why are there so many people here?" Harry asked.

"Because in order for this to go through they need to be here, now be quiet so we can start." Ragnok said.

He pulled a large scroll onto the table and opened it. After a few minutes of reading he scolded while looking up, "This is going to be more stressful then necessary. First Mr. Potter I need you to accept the Potter seal as heir." he said.

"Ok how do I accept it?" Harry asked.

A blue ring with the words _'Potter'_ on it, "Take the ring is you accept to being the Potter heir." Sirius told him.

Harry reached out and grabbed the ring putting it on his left index finger, "Good, now which one of you are Sirius Black?" Ragnok asked.

"That's me." Sirius told him.

"You are to teach Harry how to be a Potter and you are to sit in as the Potter representative in the Wizengamot as said by Mr. James Potter." Ragnok told him.

"Actually he wont be needed to take Harry's place on the Wizengamot." McGonagall said.

"Why not?" Ragnok asked.

"Nymphadora his soon to be wife is able to take his spot." McGonagall told him.

"Then before we continue we need to make the union between the two permanent, Harry please give Nymphadora required Potter ring." Ragnok said.

"Um, what ring, where do I get it from?" Harry asked.

"Use the Potter ring to bring you the ring you need." Sirius instructed.

Harry did as told and a green ring appeared in front of him, "Now what?" he asked.

"Ask Nymphadora if she would like to be your wife, really you are to much like Prongs." Sirius told him.

Harry walked up to Nymphadora, "Tonks will you be my wife?" he asked. She just looked at him with a face that said 'you can't be serious.'

Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Is stupidity hereditary?" he asked McGonagall.

"It would seem that it is." she replied with a smile.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry you have to mean it you can't just ask someone to be your wife with no feeling behind it, also you can't use her nickname, and get down on one knee." Hermione told him.

"Idiot." Ron mumbled.

Harry got down on one knee and held the ring up to her, "Nymphadora Black Tonks will you do me the honors of being my wife?" he asked again.

She smiled at him, "Of course." she said as she slid her finger into the ring. Once it was on her finger the ring glowed and 'Potter' appeared on it

"Tonks your ring has the ability to teleport you to the Potter and Black family houses, also it can teleport you to Harry." Sirius told her.

"Now which one of you are Petunia Dursley?" Ragnok asked.

"No one here is Petunia." McGonagall told him.

Ragnok looked at everyone, "Well you will be responsible for giving her the gifts Lily Potter left for her." he told her.

"Why would my mum leave her anything?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions you know can't be answered." Ragnok told him.

"I will take them to her." McGonagall said.

"Next order of business, Arthur Weasley, Mr. James Potter has decided to decline your offer to marry into the Potter family, until your wife can prove that she isn't going to push one of her kids on his family just for the money that will be associated with the marriage." he said.

Everyone looked at Molly, who was trying to hide her face from embarrassment, "She seemed so nice when we first met." Monica said.

"I came from a really _really_ poor family, we barely had food to eat." Molly defended herself.

"To Remus Lupin, Mr. James Potter left you his summer house on the east side of London and the knowledge that no one can call you poor anymore." Ragnok said. Ragnok took out another scroll, "To Sirius Black, a warning from Ms. Lily Potter: If you let any harm come to my son, you will suffer for all eternity. From Mr. James Potter: Find Peter and make him pay." he told him.

Sirius shivered a little, "Leave it to Lily to threaten me even when she is dead." he said.

"To Amelia Bones, thank you for believing me about everything, Lily." Ragnok read.

Amelia just nodded.

"Now that that part of things is over, time to inform Harry what he owns now that he is an adult wizard." Ragnok said pulling out another scroll, "As heir of the Potter family, you have access to every Potter house, half the money in the Potter account, and access to the Potter owned library. Once you become head of the Potter house you will gain access to the full Potter bank account and their vault, a seat on the Wizengamot, and ability to make rules and contracts within the Potter house." Ragnok said.

Harry took all this in, "I thought I would be in control of everything." he said.

"While to everyone else you will be considered an adult wizard, the Potter family doesn't promote wizard under the age of 20 to the head of house, don't feel bad as most noble families have the same restrictions on wizards within their family who gains adult wizard status." Sirius said.

"Is this everything?" McGonagall asked.

"I need Mr. Potter to sign everything that I just read to make them all official then we will be done until he is head of the Potter house." Ragnok said. Harry signed the documents that needed signing, "Now I will see you when you become head of the Potter house." Ragnok said and walked out.

"Well lets go see our new house." Tonks said as her ring glowed and everyone vanished.

(break)

Dumbledore walked into a small house and lit the candle that was on a small table by the door. He summoned a cup and teapot while sitting down. As he was preparing his tea someone walked up to him, "What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"I couldn't get around security so I called off the attack." the person replied.

"When did I tell you to attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"When they was going to the meeting." the person replied.

"So what happened?" Dumbledore asked again.

"Everyone wasn't ready, they left Hogwarts earlier then expected." the person replied.

"How long have you known about them leaving Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"A week." they replied.

"So why didn't you make sure everyone was ready, everything was already planned out all you had to do was simply ambush and kill them on the way." Dumbledore told him.

"I know, but we had to take precautions." the person said.

Dumbledore stood and walked to the door, "Voldemort next time I give you instructions carry them out how I tell you or you wont have to worry about Harry killing you because I will do it myself." he said and walked out.

Voldemort watched as Dumbledore walked out trying to keep from attacking him before he vanished with a loud pop.

(break)

Everyone looked at the large palace that was in front of them, "Your family owns the Hampton Court Palace?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh I probably should have mentioned that, the Potters bought it from King Henry VIII a year before he died, they paid one trillion dollars for it, the single highest purchase of any wizard family." Sirius said.

"Wow." Harry said.


	12. Chapter 12

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Back to Normal_

Monica looked at the palace in front of her as she continued to try and wrap her mind around what just happened, "You never mentioned Harry having to get married, or this." she said to McGonagall motioning to the palace.

McGonagall looked at her, "I must apologize, with everything that is happening I forgot that your still learning about the customs of the wizardry world." she said sincerely.

"Do every wizard who gains status of an adult wizard gets married?" William asked.

"Every single one." McGonagall told them.

"How are we going to live here with all these people here?" Harry asked.

"Like all magical places that is shared with muggles, the Hampton Court Palace has a _fidelius_ charms all over it to keep them separate and some rooms have _repello muggletum_ charms on them," Sirius looked at his watch, "the house-elves should have lunch ready and I'm hungry." he finished walking through the gate.

"How come no other wizard tried to take it or move in?" Monica asked.

"That's the wonderful work of the _fidelius_ charm, at the moment that both James and Lily Potter died everyone who knew the location of this place forgot where it was, only the Potter ring could bring someone here." McGonagall told her.

"So will they remember where it is now?" Monica asked.

"No, the only ones who will know where this place is, are those brought here by Harry or Tonks." McGonagall said.

They walked up to a large window just off to the left of the main door, "Harry summon the Potter key to unlock the door." Sirius said.

"Why can't we use that door?" William asked pointing to a door that was already open.

"That's the muggles entrance, if you go through there you will not be able to enter the wizard part." Sirius told him.

"Oh, so this is like a safe port for people who isn't invited?" William asked.

"You can say that, this is main entrance, that door was added after a century the Potters bought the place." Sirius said.

"The Potters are big supporters of muggle rights, and turned their home into a hotel in order to provide muggles with a taste of things that wizards has to offer, the Potters are one of the few families who have made a fortune in both the muggle and wizard world." McGonagall explained.

"Wont it look weird if we just vanish behind this window?" Harry asked before he opened the door.

"Honestly Harry stop asking questions you already know the answer to, this was covered in our first year

(a week later)

Daphne sat in Professor Snape's office while looking over some papers when Evert slithered in, "What are you doing girl?" the snake asked.

"Going over some reports." she replied.

"Why, that's what Severus is for?" the green snake asked.

Daphne looked at him, "Did you know since 1980 there has been over 1500 reports filed over the behavior of the Slytherin house, I may be only 14 but even I know Professor Snape isn't cut out to be a Head of House."

"What exactly has he been doing since he became Head of House, besides ruining the name of the Slytherin?" Evert asked.

"That's what I intend to find out." the young Slytherin heir said while gathering the reports and walking out the office only to run into Snape.

"What are you doing in my office Daphne?" he asked while staring at her intently.

"Um, your supposed to be teaching me to be the Head of House." she told him.

"I don't have time for you, leave now." he said and walked past her.

Daphne walked away from his office towards the Great Hall, where she found to her surprise Hermione and Ginny. She walked to their designated table, "Nice of you two to come back, its not like running this school by myself wasn't hard or anything." she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, we had things to take care of outside of school that was really important." Hermione told her.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not sorry for leaving." Ginny told them.

Daphne just looked at her for a minute before she pulled a folder, "You two might want to have a look at this." she told them.

"What is it?" Ginny asked looking at the giant folder, "Seriously its breakfast can't that wait?" the redhead finished.

"Its every report that has been filed to Professor Snape since he became the Head of Slytherin House." Daphne told them.

"Why do we need to look into that, everyone knows Professor Snape shows Slytherin favoritism?" Ginny asked while biting some toast.

"Because there is over 1500 reports and only 50 actually punishments given out, I haven't read them yet, but I'm guessing he only punished those in Slytherin he hasn't liked since taking over." Daphne told them.

"I find it even stranger that he actually punished 50 Slytherin's considering that whenever a Slytherin is accused of something he always turn it so they are seen as innocent." Ginny said still not wanting to look at the folder.

"This is something that we need to look into and if possible find a replacement for Professor Snape." Hermione told them while opening the folder.

Ginny looked around, "When did Harry say he would be back?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall told him to take a few days and look around the house, he should be back tomorrow or the day after." Hermione told her.

(break)

It was a Friday when Harry finally returned to Hogwarts. The talkative castle immediately welcomed him and questioned him on his 'vacation' to which he was happy that his new home didn't talk. After taking his things to the Gryffindor tower he walked to the library looking for Hermione and Ginny. He wasn't to surprised to find them there, "Hey!" he said sitting in the open seat.

"Harry your back!" Ginny said with excitement.

"Yea, I didn't like being there without you two, I mean your family is great Hermione but its just to weird without you there." he explained to them.

Hermione smiled happily at him, "I'll let you copy my homework for the past week." she told him.

"Wow leave it to Mione to bring up homework." Ginny said in mock horror.

"Someone has to make sure you two don't slack off to much." Hermione told her while sticking out her tongue.

Harry went into his pocket and pulled something out, "Look it was wrapped in box with my dads name on it." he said.

The two looked at the object in his hand, "Its a snitch, whats so great about that?" Hermione asked not really seeing why that was so important.

"Hermione my dad was a chaser yet he had a snitch tucked away with my name on it, maybe he secretly wanted to be a seeker." Harry said as he thought about it.

"Or maybe he wanted you to be a seeker?" Ginny said.

"Anyway I have something to tell you both," Hermione said and the two looked at her in confusion "I have been studying your invisible cloak," she smiled brightly at this "and I figured out how we can make one for both me and Ginny." she told them.

Ginny laughed so hard that the librarian walked up to her, "Ginevra Weasley if you don't quiet down this instant you will have to leave." she told the girl.

"Sorry Madam Pince." Ginny whispered trying to get herself under control. Once she walked away satisfied Ginny turned to Hermione, "You are possibly the only person who would try to find out how to make an invisible cloak and succeed just by studying another invisible cloak." she told her.

Hermione huffed, "Well I want one." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's great, how long does it take to make them?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "We first need to find cloaks, then charm them so they would expand in size when needed, put the right charm on them." she told them.

"Or we could ask my mum for two from the OFP." Ginny told them. Hermione and Harry looked at her in surprise, "I heard my parents talking about they making some." she said shrugging.

(Christmas day)

The four year old duo named Dan and Lily ran into their sisters room and immediately jumped on her bed, "WAKE UP SISSY IT Christmas!" they yelled at the top of their lungs.

Hermione mumbled some nonsense while rolling over so her face was in her pillow.

"SISSY WAKE UP!" they yelled again while bouncing around the sleeping witch.

"I'm up, I'm up." she said finally giving up on her precious sleep. Sleepily she looked over at her clock then glared at her siblings, "Its 5 in the morning, why in Merlin's blue wizard hat are you two up and more importantly why are you waking me up?" she asked while deciding it wouldn't be worth the trouble she would get in if she hexed them.

"ITS Christmas!" they yelled at her.

Hermione blinked then looked at her calender she kept next to her bed, "Stop jumping on my bed." she told them.

The two giggled and scampered out her room to wake the rest of the house.

After donning on he robe she slowly walked down the steps to the living room where a huge tree was with stacks upon stacks of presents, most of which she guessed was for the spoiled twins. Sitting in her favorite chair by the fireplace she wasn't to surprised to see Harry and her parents slowly walk down the steps all looking like they was about to fall asleep again. Only Hermione and Monica put on their robes as Harry and William was was wearing the shorts they slept in. They sat in their favorite chair and watched the twins run in circles happy for the chance to open their gifts.

"Enough!" Monica said and the twins immediately stopped running and looked at her, "now you both will get to open a few of your gifts then we you will have to wait till everyone else gets here before you can open the rest." she told them.

"But mom!" Lily pouted dragging out the word mom as she gave her the puppy dog look.

(break)

Monica was sitting in her chair watching her twins play as she sipped her coffee. She looked around the living room and saw all the colorful lights and decorations and smiled, without Sirius there to lend a helping wand none of decorations would be so amusing. Seriously who thinks of having a table of elves sitting in the middle of your living room and having a conversation? Luckily for them though they didn't have to worry about the outside of the building since the muggles took care of that. A blue flame in the fireplace brought her out of her musings as McGonagall walked out with a smile plastered on her face.

"Auntie Minnie!" Lily and Dan yelled as they latched onto her legs.

She laughed, "Have you two been good?" she asked.

"We are always good!" Dan exclaimed.

"Yea!" Lily said in agreement.

"Professor McGonagall welcome." Monica said with a smile.

"Monica I told you call me Minerva." she told her.

"Professor Minerva welcome." Monica corrected.

"Just Minerva." the witch told her.

"Ok Minerva welcome and Happy Christmas." Monica told her.

"Thank you for inviting me." Minerva said.

"Of course your invited, your family!" Monica exclaimed.

"Yes well have you had breakfast yet?" Minerva asked.

"No, not yet I was waiting on them to wake up and everyone else to arrive." Monica told her.

Not long after that did the fireplace light back up and Sirius and Remus walked into the room, "HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Sirius voice boomed while Remus laughed.

Not only did Harry jump out of his chair fully alert and wand out but Hermione also jumped out of her chair with her wand ready. Everyone laughed at them.

"Sirius that's not funny I almost had a heart attack!" Harry yelled at him.

"Honestly do you always have to make such an entrance?" Hermione asked while sitting back down.

Not long after that was the Weasley's and Cho Chang there and everyone was eating breakfast. Harry thought this would have been perfect, if his Dora wasn't sent away on that mission last week. Besides that everything was great and everyone was telling how their vacation was so far until Dan ran into the room, "Mom this has my name on it can I open it?" he asked with eagerness.

Monica sighed as William laughed, "Guess we better get in there and open the gifts before he decides he wants to open them for us." he said.

As everyone was finished opening their presents and happily discussing what they got Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it as a long box appeared. Opening it everyone was surprised to see it had a few brooms in it, "For Harry, Tonks, and Ginny you get a Firebolt I trust that no one will touch Tonks broom right?" he asked looking at Ron. Before he could answer he pulled out another broom, "For Cho a Nimbus 2001, I would have gotten you one Hermione but you hate flying and I hate wasting money." he finished with a smile.

"Hermione can have my old broom." Harry said

"What no that's ok, I don't need one." Hermione protested not liking the thought of flying.

"Come on Mione you need to feel the joy of flying." Ginny told her.

"No I'm perfectly fine on the ground." Hermione told her.

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked.

Monica smiled as she watched the kids make fun of Hermione being afraid of flying a broom, "When is Tonks returning?" she asked.

"I'm already here." they heard. Everyone turned and saw the young Auror smiling at them as her hair rapidly changed from red to green and back.

(break)

Harry walked around with his golden egg from the first part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He has yet to figure out what he was supposed to do with it and Hermione refused to help him with it. He walked into the bath and ran some hot water before sliding in with his egg sitting on the edge of the tub. He played around with the egg trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it until he dropped it in the water and it opened once it hit the tub floor. Sighing he went under water to retrieve it until he heard singing. After figuring out what it meant he jumped out of the tub and ran out the room while still wrapping his towel around his waist, "Hermione, Hermione where are you!" he yelled.

"I'm in the library!" she called back.

Harry ran into the library still dripping wet and looked at her in excitement, "I figured it out." he told her.

Hermione looked at him in confusion then her eyes caught the fact that he was half naked and dripping wet. She swallowed, "What did you figure out?" she asked slowly trying not to watch the water as it made trails on his bare chest.

"The egg, I know what the next part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament is going to be." he said with excitement seemingly forgetting he still only had a towel keeping him from flashing his best friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked, 'why is he standing in front of me like that, I can barely think' she thought.

"The next part of the test is going to take place in the Black Lake." he told her, "do you know how I can survive down there without running out of air?" he finished.

"Hon maybe you should get dressed before you ask her questions." Tonks said walking up to him and laughing at Hermione expression.

Harry looked down at himself, "Oh right, I'll be back." he said and turned to leave.

"We will be back." Tonks said walking behind him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To our room, there is things about being married that we have yet to discover." she said with a wink making Harry blush.

(break)

Harry was standing in the Gryffindor tower looking over himself in the mirror. It was two days before the next challenge in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and he was more nervous about his hair not doing what he wanted it to do instead. He moved it out of his eyes just for it to fall back into position. He was wearing a black tux, white button down shirt, and black tie. A pair of arms wrapped around him, "You look great." the person said.

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed followed by a loud laugh. The witch looked at him in confusion, "Come on Alice this isn't funny? Last time we had a dance I was standing here doubting myself until you came along, now it happened a gain." he told her still laughing.

She couldn't help her smile, "Well we should get down there." she told him pulling him out the room.

As they approached the dance Alice ran off and found her date waiting by the door. Before Harry entered Cho stopped him, "Want to be my date?" she asked with a smile.

"You don't have a date?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, I really liked you, I didn't want our relationship to end when it did," she sighed "I guess it feels like it was forced to end and not that we wanted to end it ourselves." she finished.

"Well I'm sure Dora wouldn't mind if we was still friends." he told her taking her hand and walking into the dance.

(break)

Ginny was walking through the dance by herself while drinking some pumpkin juice. She smiled at all the blokes in there trying to dance. She saw her brother sitting by a window and walked up to him, "Ron whats wrong?" she asked.

Ron looked at her, "I don't get it, why is it that everyone gets a date except me?" he asked.

"I don't have a date either." Ginny told him.

"That's different because you chose not to have one, I have been turned down by everyone I asked, even Hermione." Ron told her.

Ginny shrugged, "If you wasn't such an arrogant toe-rag maybe you could get a date." she told him.

Ron glared at her "I am not arrogant or a toe-rag!" he hissed at her.

"Whatever, want to dance?" Ginny asked shrugging what he said off.

"Your my sister!" he said in horror.

"Relax Ronald its just a dance, I'm not asking you to snog me or anything, grow up." she told him while walking towards the dance floor.

Ron followed and the two started to dance with a little space between them. Ron looked around and saw Hermione dancing with Viktor and sneered, "What does she see in him?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I asked her the same thing once." she said.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Yes!" he replied.

"You sure, you wont like what she told me." the witch said slowly.

"Ginevra." Ron said in annoyance.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you; she told me that while he isn't someone she would want to date, he isn't Ronald an at the moment is the only person besides your brother who asked me to the dance." Ginny quoted.

"She is with him because she doesn't want to dance with me?" Ron asked hotly.

"Hey like I said, you are annoying and a git." Ginny told him.

"There is noway he is better than me!" Ron said in anger.

"Ronald calm down now, no point in getting upset because Hermione doesn't like you. In fact its your fault she doesn't like you." Ginny said in defense to her best friend.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ron yelled.

"Ron you follow her around like a lost puppy, then you challenge Harry to a duel because your jealous, and to make it worse you mentioned his parents without knowing how or why they died." Ginny told him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said I was sorry about that stop bringing it up." Ron said.

"Yet you never said why you did it." Ginny reminded him.

Ron just diverted his eyes "Even Neville was able to get a date."

Ginny sighed, "Look Ronald I want you to find a date, I really do, but if you don't change your attitude and change it fast your going to be single your entire life." she told him softly.

"I don't need advice by someone who never had a boyfriend." Ron told her.

Before Ginny could say anything they heard a loud slap and looked over to see what was happening.

Viktor stepped back in shock as he put his hand on the spot that was just offended by Hermione's hand he looked at her he quickly grabbed her arm, "How dare you!" he hissed.

"Get your filthy hands off me you creep!" Hermione yelled as she tried to pry him off her.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked in anger.

With her free hand she pulled her wand out and pointed it at him, "An arrogant, selfish, toe-rag, idiot who needs to die." she said while glaring at him.

With one fluid motion he threw her on the ground and whipped out his wand and pointed it at her, "Lets play a game girl, who is the fastest t casting spells." he said with an evil sounding chuckle.

Hermione quickly got back to her feet without lowering her wand. Everyone in the dance was now circling them as they stared at each other without moving. Hermione had a look of pure concentration as Viktor taunter her before her dress started to move and a blue light flew from her wand. Viktor was hit in the chest and immediately fell. Everyone looked at her in surprise before they looked down at Viktor who was changed into a large slug. Their eyes went wide when they looked at it.

An arm lowered Hermione's, "Mione calm down." Ginny whispered.

"He...he tried to force me to kiss him." Hermione said slowly in her own defense.

"Come on Mione lets leave." Ginny said as she guided her friend away "who needs to practice control now?" she joked making Hermione laugh.

"Miss. Granger hold it right there." a voice boomed.

"Professor McGonagall." Hermione said in horror.

Changing Viktor back into his human form she turned to Hermione, "For use of magic outside of class you have detention tonight." she said.

"What but he tried to kiss me!" Hermione protested.

"As an heir you are held to a higher standard, I would expect you of all people to be able to control such situations." the professor said.

"Professor McGonagall you must understand he had it coming, he expects every witch in here to kiss his feet." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley we have rules here at Hogwarts, if you don't like them then write to the ministry to have them changed, until then Miss Granger be in my office at midnight." the professor said and walked away.

"Can an heir even get detention?" someone asked.

"You will pay for that!" Viktor said pointing his wand at her.

"If you want to remember what your name is, I suggest you put your wand away and leave her alone now!" Harry demanded from behind him.

Viktor looked behind him before he noticed most students from Hogwarts had their wand pointed at him plus a few students from Beauxbatons also had their wand pointed at him. With a smirk he looked at Hermione, "Fine I'll leave you for now, but remember this, you will be mine one way or another." he said and walked away.

"As long as I live she will have nothing to do with you." Ginny yelled after him.

Hermione laid her forehead on Ginny's shoulder and let out a breath, "I never had detention before, I hope my mum wont be mad." she said.

"You also never attacked anyone before, there is a first for everything." Ginny said.

"Well he deserved it." Hermione said.

"Hey you ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled at him, "I'm better now." she said.

"I didn't know you was so powerful, you and Ginny have to be the most powerful witches here." Harry said.

"Is something going on between you two?" another voice asked.

They looked and saw Daphne looking at them. Hermione looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You and Ginny, your always hugging each other and always touching, so again is something going on between you two?" Daphne asked again.

Ginny grinned at her, "What jealous?" she asked.

"Yea I just want to ravish you this moment Ginevra Weasley." Daphne said sarcastically.

"Well you can't shes mine." Hermione said a little louder than she wanted to. Everyone looked at her in shock, again. Hermione blushed hard realizing what she said.

_(end)_

_What did you think? Please review! and yes Ginny and Hermione are a couple now:)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry Potter: Angels From The Future_

_Frustrations_

Hermione walked into McGonagall's office clearly not liking the idea of having a detention. She approached the desk, "Professor McGonagall please don't give me a detention, if I wouldn't have done what I did he would have hexed me or worse." she pleaded.

The professor just looked at her with her piercing eyes.

"Professor McGonagall he tried to kiss me!" Hermione said in desperation.

The professor just continued to look at her.

Hermione sighed and fell back into the chair she was standing in front of her, "what is my punishment?" she asked.

"Hermione you know as a professor I must enforce the rules, no matter what the situation or who the student is," she smiled at the young witch, "now that being said you did exactly what you should have done." she finished.

"Professor?" Hermione said in confusion.

"Of course I would advise you next time just to disarm him and not turn him into a slug, but that's a minor detail, you needed to protect your virtue and I wouldn't expect any witch to follow rules when a wizard three times their size is trying to take advantage." McGonagall told her.

"So I don't have detention?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Like I can give my own niece detention." McGonagall said with a hint of amusement.

"Your the best aunt Minnie." Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Now Hermione I saw everything that happened and I will bring this issue to Headmaster Karkaroff attention and make sure Viktor is dealt with accordingly." McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Now hurry back to Ravenclaw and get some sleep." McGonagall said shooing her out of her office.

(break)

Katie, Angelina, Harry, Alicia, Fred, and George was walking into the Gryffindor tower talking about quidditch, "we need someone to replace Oliver as keeper." Katie told them.

"I know, any ideas?" Angelina asked.

"I just hope Ginny doesn't decide to try out for the Hufflepuff quidditch team." Harry told them.

"If she does they will become a threat to take the cup away from us." Fred told them thinking of facing off against his sister.

"Talent wise, she is as good as Harry, she just needs the training." George told them.

"What about Ronald?" Alicia asked slowly.

They thought about this, "it could work, if he is half as good as the rest of you then we could win the cup again." Angelina said.

Harry thought about this, "I think Ron would make a better chaser than he would keeper." he told them.

They looked at him, "why?" Alicia asked

"Ron can't stay still, I think he would lose focus if he is forced to sit and wait and with our defense he would get bored to quick and leave the goals open, plus he is deadly accurate when he needs to be." Harry told her.

Alicia thought about this, "I have to admit Ronald is very accurate, but who is going to move to keeper if he is to play chaser?" she asked.

"I will," Katie told them, "if it helps the team win the cup over Slytherin again I will let him take my position as chaser and be keeper for a year, but once Angelina leaves I want that spot back." she finished.

"So its agreed, we let Ronald join the team as a chaser?" Angelina asked.

"Agreed." the rest said.

"Hey I heard my name!" Ron stated from his spot in front of the fire place.

"Ronald we have agreed that you will be added to the team as a chaser." Angelina told him.

Ron looked at them in shock, "what really, I have been trying out for bloody years, finally I get to show my skills." he said with excitement.

"Well we can't start practice until next school year, so you better increase your ability on a broom." Alicia told him.

(break)

Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor stood in front of the black lake while all the students from the three schools was in the huge stadium with a view of the lake. Standing in front of them was Ludo Bagman after looking over the four he nodded, "your task for this test is to find the person who you want to protect the most and bring them safely to the surface. The entire lake is being used so search fast and you only have an hour before the spell keeping them from drowning ends, good luck." he said as the four dove into the water at once.

The crowd looked at the large screen that was set up wondering who would find their target first. Cedric target was Susan Bones, Fleur target was her sister Gabrielle, Viktor target was to no surprise Hermione, Harry's target though was a shock since it was Luna Lovegood.

(an hour later)

The first to find their target was Cedric followed quickly by Viktor. The next to break the surface of the water was Fleur and she looked as if she would panic any moment now and everyone knew why once they realized that she couldn't find her sister. Before she could even start talking about needing to find her sister two heads broke to the surface. The heads was Luna and Gabrielle and Harry's head wasn't far behind. As soon as her sister was safely out of the water Fleur pulled her into a tight hug whispering in her ear as her sister hugged her back. After the hug Fleur walked to Harry and grabbed his face, "thank you, thank you I am forever in your debt." she said kissing both his cheeks.

"Congratulations to Viktor of Durmstrang, Cedric and Harry of Hogwarts for successfully passing the second task. Unfortunately Miss Fleur from Beauxbatons didn't find her target so she is eliminated from the tournament." Bagman said out loud.

"The final task will be held on June 24, have a good school year." he told them after everyone was finished clapping for the three who passed.

Fleur walked up to Harry, "I want to thank you again for finding my sister, I looked everywhere and couldn't find her, I was going to go back and look again." she told him with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her, "its fine, she was close to where Luna was and I knew time was almost up and I couldn't just leave her down there by herself, could I?" he asked.

"Well thank you and I will be cheering for you in the next part." she told him and walked away with her sister.

(break)

Two months later Hermione and Ginny was walking through the castle talking quietly when they found themselves surrounded by a group of Slytherin boys. The Slytherin's grinned at them, "what do we have here, a mudblood and her blood traitor lover." one of them said.

"What can't get a witch to see past your charm Malfoy?" Ginny asked with clear sarcasm.

The grin only widen, "oh of course, but before I present myself to them I have unfinished business to deal with first, you see that half blood who is always following you around tried to hex me, but since I can't find Potter anywhere you two will send him a message." Draco said while his eyes sparkled with mischief that the two witches knew was bad. Pulling his wand out he waved it at them before they could react they was turned into boys much to their disgust, "tell Potter until he come and beg me to undue this curse, you two will stay like that." he laughed and walked off with the group of Slytherin's following.

"I hate him, can I just do 1 hex or jinx on him?" Ginny asked fingering her wand as they walked away.

"We can't, Professor McGonagall expects us to lead by example." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Bloody hell with that he is going to pay." Ginny said as she pointed her wand at their retreating figure and a green light flew from her mind and hit Draco in the back.

Hermione looked at her, "what did you just do?" she asked.

"He deserved what he got." Ginny said.

"Come on before a professor finds us down here." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's hand and walking away.

The group of Slytherin's looked at Draco as he stopped walking and looked at them, "Draco whats wrong?" one of them asked.

Looking at him, "who are you, who am I?" Draco asked in confusion.

The group looked at him shocked, "we have to get him to Professor Snape now." one of the boys said as they grabbed Draco and dragged him to the Slytherin's head office.

Snape looked up from his paper work as his door burst open, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Professor something happened to Draco." one of the boys said.

"Goyle what are you talking about, Malfoy looks fine to me?" Snape asked.

"He was hit with a spell and well, just watch." Greg then turned to Draco, "whats your name?" he asked.

Draco looked at him like he was stupid, "I don't know, I just asked you who I was." he said.

Snape looked at him, "who did the spell and what exactly was he hit with?" Snape asked.

Greg had a constipated look on his face as he tried to remember the spell, "the Weasley girl and I don't think she said the name of the spell." he said.

"What do you mean she didn't say the name of the spell, she is a third year student, she can't cast spell-less magic." Snape said.

"I didn't hear a spell." Greg said.

"Take him to the tower, don't let him out of your sight." Snape said as he swept out of his office.

(break)

Hermione and Ginny walked into Professor McGonagall's office, "Professor we need help immediately." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked up, "why are your faces covered up?" she asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Ginny asked.

"Just remove the cloaks." McGonagall ordered. Once they was removed she looked at them shocked, "what happened?" she asked slowly.

"Malfoy cursed us." Hermione said.

"It will take about a week to find the counter curse, I suggest you stay out of sight if you don't want to be the laughing stock of the castle." McGonagall said.

"But what about classes?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione you both would be of age by now if we wouldn't have came back to the past, you already know this stuff." McGonagall said.

"Is anything going to happen to Malfoy, he should be punished?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I will make sure he is punished, but you didn't retaliate did you?" McGonagall asked looking at them both.

"I didn't." Hermione said quickly.

Ginny avoided the professors eyes, "what did you do?" she asked.

"My wand may or may not have been pointing at him and a spell may or may not have hit him." she said quietly.

"What spell may or may not have hit him?" McGonagall asked.

"He may or may not have been hit by a false memory charm." she whispered barely loud enough for McGonagall to hear her.

"He may or may not have been hit by a false memory charm, Ginevra Weasley what have I told you about self control?" McGonagall demanded.

"But professor..." she was stopped.

"Don't 'but professor' me, do you know how dangerous that spell is, how could you be so reckless?" McGonagall stopped her rant and took a deep breath, "Ginevra you just lost Hufflepuff 250 house points and earned yourself detention for the rest of the year, now get out of my sight before I decide to increase your punishment." she told her. The two quickly ran out of the office a few minutes before Snape stormed in.

"I demand to know where the Granger and Weasley girls are!" he stated.

McGonagall looked at him, "why, I already punished Ginny for what she did to Draco." she told him.

"I don't care, I want to punish them myself." Snape demanded.

"That will not be necessary, and tell Draco he lost Slytherin 250 house points and earned detentions for the rest of the year." McGonagall told him then turned back to grading her papers.

Snape slammed his hand on her desk, "I demand you to tell me where they are this instant." he told her.

McGonagall stood up and met his glare with one of her own, "you don't demand anything from me Severus and you will watch your tone or I will write you up, now I told you I already punished the one responsible for Draco's memory lost and I will be punishing him for what he did to deserve the spell, now get out of my office before I force you to." she said in a tone that she rarely used. Snape had to take a step back under her gaze and tone, he quickly remembered why she was not to be messed with and stormed out before she actually forced him out of her office.

(break)

The next day Ginny walked into the room of requirements looking tired, "why do we have to have this meeting so early?" she asked.

"Not our fault you got detention." Daphne told her.

"What time did you go to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Not early enough, Professor McGonagall made me clean out the owlery." Ginny said.

"I'm here, sorry I couldn't find my wand." Harry said running into the room of requirements.

"Well now we can get started." Daphne said as she pulled out the file on Snape.

"So we all agree that Snape has been unfair since he became the Slytherin Head of House?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't we just kick him out already, we all know we are going to do it so why are we taking so long?" Ginny asked.

"We need to find someone to replace him." Harry said.

"I already looked into some options, the best one was Horace Slughorn." Daphne said.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"He was the potions professor when our parents went to Hogwarts." Ginny told him.

"So how did Snape get the position?" Harry asked.

"He could have retired, he is almost as old as Professor Dumbledore." Daphne said.

"So how will we get him to become Head of House for Slytherin and potions professor?" Harry asked.

"We could ask Professor McGonagall for help." Hermione suggested.

"Ok, is everyone in agreement with this?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Daphne said.

"Good I'm going back to bed." Ginny said and walked out.

(a month later)

Draco stormed out of the Slytherin tower towards the great hall, "it took a full month for Professor Snape to undue the fake memory curse that Weasley put on me and your telling me not to curse her back?" he yelled at Greg Goyle.

"Well you did turn her into a guy." he told him.

"It took what a week at most for it to get reversed, I didn't have my memory for a full month Goyle." Draco yelled at him.

"You still have detentions from Professor McGonagall for the rest of the year, if you do anything to the Weasley girl she might give you detention all of next year to." Vincent Crabbe told him.

"She wouldn't dare do anything like that, my father works for the Ministry of Magic and can get her fired." Draco told him.

"Draco I don't think its worth trying to jinx her." Greg said slowly.

"What?" he roared as they entered the great hall.

"Think about it, you turned her into a guy for a week and she responded by making you lose your memory for a month, what would happen if she really got mad and decided to put a worse charm on you?" Greg asked.

"Are you saying I can't beat her in a duel?" Draco asked.

"I know you can't beat me." Ginny said as she walked pass them to her seat.

Draco marched up to the table and slammed his hands on it, "do you think your so special because..." he was cut off by Ginny.

_Silencio_ she said waving her wand in front of him and his two lackeys.

Hermione looked at them then at her, "will you ever learn not to charm people?" she asked.

"They was annoying me, for Merlin's sake Mione its 7 in the morning and they are demanding a duel." Ginny told her.

Hermione waved her wand at them and the charm ended, "you might want to leave before you talk yourselves into more trouble." she advised them.

"What your going to get mad to mudblood?" Draco asked.

Hermione waved her wand in front of him again, _Levicorpus_ she said while still looking at Ginny, "you can't continue to jinx Slytherin's because your in a bad mood." she said.

"I'm only in a bad mood because Slytherin's keep trying to charm or jinx me!" Ginny told her a little louder than she wanted.

"That doesn't give you permission to charm them." Hermione said.

Ginny waved her wand, _Liberacorpus_ she said while glaring at Hermione, "like your so innocent you jinx and charm them every time _that word _leaves their mouth, even if it isn't directed at you."

"That's completely different and you know it." Hermione said just as loud.

"How?" Ginny challenged.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her, "is there something you want to say to me?" she asked.

"Yes in fact I do have something I want to say." Ginny told her matching her glare.

"Looks like all is not so good in the blood traitor on mudblood lesbian action." Draco said loudly.

_Silencio_ Ginny and Hermione said at the same time with their wands pointed at him.

"Weasley, Granger detention with me for the entire week and 100 points from each of your houses." Snape said walking in and waving his wand at Draco who was trying to undue the spell himself.

"I already have detention for the rest of the year thanks to our local snob also known as Malfoy." Ginny yelled at him.

"Weasley you should watch your tone, or would you like to spend the entire potions class talking about your feelings?" Snape asked while smirking to himself.

"Mind your own business you bloody Slytherin loving greasy git." Ginny yelled at him shocking everyone in the room.

"Ginny." Hermione said quietly in surprise.

Ginny's mind finally caught up to what she was saying and she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran out the great hall.

McGonagall walked into the great hall, "what happened to Ginny?" she asked.

(break)

All the professors was in Dumbledore's office, "I demand that Weasley girl be expelled this instant." Snape told them.

"We can't expel her for speaking her mind, no matter how much it hurts your feelings Severus." McGonagall told him.

"That girl is uncontrollable." Snape hissed.

"Your just mad because of what she called you." Pomona Sprout told him.

"I will not sit here and let you two protect that girl as if she is innocent in everything she does." Snape yelled at them.

"First of your not sitting Severus your standing, secondly what is it that you say every time a Slytherin gets in trouble, oh yeah the punishment should be handed out by the Head of House of the student and it should fit the crime, so based on that Pomona what punishment do you have for Ginny?" McGonagall asked.

"She will not be punished, so she called you a git who hasn't? Nothing she has done warrants her being punished more then the 100 points you took from her shutting Draco up." Pomona said.

"Brilliant Pomona." McGonagall said in mock praise.

"You would think that, if it was against you then it would be a entire different story." Snape told her.

McGonagall looked at him, "Severus at least three of us professors had to deal with you as a student, you was worse then Ginny, Harry, and Draco combined." she told him.

"Severus you must not let your emotions cloud your judgment lad, we all know you have a great hate for anyone who associates with the Potters, but your neglect to your duties as a professor and Head of House will be your downfall here at Hogwarts. She can only take so much before she strikes back." Flitwick told him.

"Your just protecting her because she received an 'O' on everything that has to do with charms." Snape said.

"That comment in itself shows how much you still have to learn young lad, simply because Ginevra has yet to receive an 'O' in my class, although I get the feeling she is holding back." Flitwick told him.

"I don't care what any of you say she will be punished." Snape told them.

"Severus you will leave Ginny alone and if you approach her you will have to me to deal with." McGonagall promised.

Snape looked in shock at how she was defending the girl, "fine, I'll leave her alone for now." he said.

"Good everything is worked out, now is there anything else we need to discuss?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall looked at him, 'what are you playing at' she thought.

"Yes I have a complaint for McGonagall, Mr. Potter has been sneaking out the castle every night for the last month or so. He heads towards the forest of death then just disappears into nothing, I even followed him once and saw him disappear." Pomona told her.

"Really, I'll look into this." McGonagall said.

"Mr. Potter is sneaking around the forest of death is he?" Dumbledore asked no one in particular.

"Its no problem, I'll take care of it personally." McGonagall said.

(break)

McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor tower, "Mr. Potter come with me for a minute." she announced over the talking students.

Harry followed her out of the common room, "am I in trouble?" he asked.

"I wont ask what you was doing all I'm going to say is stop sneaking around after hours, and I hope you found what you was looking for in the forest of death because from this point on your not to go near it am I clear?" she told him.

"Yes Professor." he told her.

"Good, we don't need Dumbledore getting any ideas, now get back in the common room." McGonagall told him.

(break)

The next day both Ginny and Hermione was in McGonagall's office, "ok what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"I think the best way to explain it is, we both are frustrated." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at her, "explain." she said.

"You said it yourself that our mind is of age, yet we are restricted from using magic and its starting to build up." Hermione started.

"We don't have a release for our pent up magical frustration and we are forced to hold it in until we can't hold it anymore." Ginny finished.

"And it ends in that little display yesterday with Malfoy as the magic dummy?" McGonagall guessed.

"Yes." Hermione said.

McGonagall thought about it, "I can see where that would be a problem, I often find myself with a little excess pent up magic I need to release."

"You can unleash yours anytime you want though, what should we do?" Ginny asked.

"Join the dueling club." McGonagall told them.

"That wouldn't be fair to the others though, we wouldn't lose to them." Hermione said.

"Well I'll look for some activities you can do that will help." McGonagall told them.

(break)

Harry walked into the great hall and took his seat. He looked at the other three, "hey I have an idea." he said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked.

"Look we are the heirs right, so we get a little more freedom, we should become animagus." he told them.

"That's dangerous, didn't you pay attention when Professor McGonagall said you could be seriously injured if you don't know what your doing?" Hermione asked.

"I did, but I already looked it up, and we all have high transfiguration grades, so it should be easy right." he said.

"I think its a good idea, could relieve some stress." Ginny said.

"Who will teach us?" Daphne asked.

"Sirius Black." he told them.

"I don't like it, but I'll do it only because Sirius is already an animagus and will keep a close eye over us while we try and become one." Hermione said.

"Harry, my mum wanted to know what your answer was to her message." Daphne told him.

"Um, what was her message?" Harry asked confused, he haven't gotten any letters recently.

"Will you marry me or not?" she asked with absolutely no shame in it.

The three looked at her shocked, "do you want to?" he asked.

"Not my decision." she said shrugging.

"Of course it is." Harry told her.

"Really its not, if a wizard or witch decides to marry their child off and its accepted, there is nothing the child can do." Hermione said.

"So I can force you to marry me, even if neither of us want to?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much." Daphne said.

"It works both ways though." Ginny told him.

"Oh so your mother can marry Ron off to whoever she wants and if its accepted he has to do it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, personally I hope she marry him off to a giant." Ginny said as she glared at his head.

"Anyway, Daphne do you really want to marry me?" he asked.

"Its either you or one of those Slytherin's my mum has been sending letters out to, personally I'm hoping you accept just so I don't have to be with a Slytherin." Daphne told him as she poked at her food.

"Ok, I'll do it." he told her.

Daphne pulled out a scroll, "hurry and sign it, I want mum to get this as soon as possible so she wont send those scrolls out she wrote."

"Make sure you read it Harry." Hermione told him.

"No trust?" Daphne asked sourly.

"No, just people has been trying to get him to sign a lot of things lately, he needs to be extra careful." Hermione told her carefully.


End file.
